Cambio de rumbos
by IheartSidVicious
Summary: Una historia que habla sobre el pasado de Leonid, Vera y Sergei y los diferentes rumbos que la historia habría tenido si algunas decisiones no se hubiesen hecho, o se hubieran cambiado. ¿Qué habría sido de Leonid, de haberse quedado Julius? ¿Podría Vera haberse enamorado de Sergei en algún punto? La historia contiene spoilers.
1. El inicio

**_ORPHEUS NO MADO y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Lo único de mi autoría es la trama y algunos personajes._**

* * *

_**23 de marzo de 1886.**_

Félix Yúsupov no era un hombre de muchas palabras ni tampoco de muchos encantos. Era callado, tajante, honesto (pues nunca le importó demasiado el decoro ni guardar apariencias) pero inteligente y muy educado. Todo un caballero.

Si bien nunca fue excesivamente afectuoso con su esposa, tampoco le había faltado atención ni cariño. Por esa misma razón, estaba a punto de dar a luz al fruto de ese amor tan singular que se tenían. Era su primogénito y habían decidido llamarle Leonid si era varón o Vera si resultaba ser hembra. Nombres de carácter y fortaleza para una casa tan ilustre y orgullosa como lo es la de la familia Yúsupov.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando todo había terminado. Era un hermoso varón de cabellos oscuros y ojos más oscuros aún, con piel tan blanca como la nieve y fuerte llanto. Había nacido el Marqués Leonid Yúsupov.

Sus primeros años de vida los pasó, la mayoría del tiempo, con su madre Irina. Lo sacaba a pasear con frecuencia y jugaba con él tanto como era posible, pues los niños crecen muy rápido y dentro de poco tiempo ya Leonid tendría edad para ir al colegio.

Cumplidos los 4 años, empezó a compartir un poco más con Félix, en especial porque su madre se había embarazado por segunda vez y ya no podía prestarle tanta atención.

-Leonid.  
-¿Si, papá?  
-Aún eres muy niño para entenderlo, pero mientras antes empiece a inculcarte las cosas, mejor.

El pequeño no respondió. Solo le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad infantil a su padre.

-Nunca debes permitir que la gente sepa tus emociones y sentimientos con sólo verte al rostro. Nunca permitas que sepan lo que estás pensando. El mundo de la aristocracia está lleno de víboras, y aquellos que te saludan con las sonrisas más amplias, son los mismos que aguardan a que te voltees para clavarte un puñal en la espalda.

Esas mismas palabras se las repetiría a su hijo año tras año. No dejaría de hacerlo hasta que Leonid las convirtiera en un hábito. Parecía una práctica cruel, pero era algo que le ahorraría muchos problemas a futuro. Él sería el hijo mayor, e independientemente de cómo resultara el segundo embarazo de Irina, sería el varón mayor de la familia, y por ende su mano derecha directa.

Y así fue. En 1890 nació Vera, y en 1899 el pequeño Liudmil. Fue el único de los hermanos que había heredado el color de cabello de su madre Irina, quien lamentablemente había fallecido al poco tiempo. Fue un año lúgubre para los Yúsupov. Félix se encerró en su trabajo y casi no hablaba mucho con sus dos hijos mayores, que empezaron a sentirse abandonados. Habían perdido a su madre y su padre se había cerrado incluso a ellos.

Al poco tiempo, en el año 1900, Félix partió a Moscú y dejó a sus hijos en San Petersburgo al cuidado de los criados y de su mayor hombre de confianza: Pavel Rostovsky, el padre de Sergei, cuya edad correspondía con la de Leonid.

Esa sensación de abandono terminó de forjar el carácter gélido, desafiante y poco afectivo que tanto caracterizó a Leonid. Aunque contara con los criados, sus hermanos y los Rostovsky, esa sensación de tener que valerse por sí mismo lo había cambiado de forma radical. Si había algo que había salvado un poco la mente de Leonid había sido Sergei. Félix estaba pagando por la educación de ese niño, por lo que se volvió el mejor amigo y constante compañero de Leonid en todo lo que hacía. Iban juntos a la misma escuela (el colegio militar) y recibían las mismas clases y lecciones particulares. Francés, esgrima, inglés, música y política.

Supo por su padre que, en ese mismo año, una revolución estaba comenzando a armarse en Rusia. El hermano mayor de la casa de la Marquesa Mikhailov, Dimitri, había estado colaborando con las ratas comunistas que pretendían tumbar al Zar, y por esa razón había sido ejecutado en público. Ese evento quedó marcado profundamente en la mente de Leonid, al igual que los nombres de Dimitri y Alexei, que se había dado a la fuga y cuyo paradero (al igual que el de sus acompañantes) era desconocido.

-¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? - preguntó Sergei.  
-No lo sé. Por más que lo pienso no logro comprenderlo. No parece tener razón válida para haber hecho algo así. No era obrero, ni judío, ni capitalista en el mejor de los casos.

La elocuencia con la que hablaban no era la de unos niños de 14 años, pero con el nivel de educación que recibían tanto de la academia militar como de las clases particulares, sumado al carácter de Leonid, no era de extrañar que tuvieran esa facilidad de conversar como "mini adultos".

-Yo no soy de la nobleza, pero jamás pensaría en traicionar a su majestad el Zar por ello. - dijo Sergei un poco ofendido. Leonid clavó sus negros ojos sobre los ojos celestes de Rostovsky y lo miró por algunos minutos. Aunque se sentía un poco incómodo e intimidado, Sergei no bajó la mirada en ningún momento.

-Pareciera que no me conoces, Sergei - dijo porfin emanando una pequeña sonrisa -no necesitas un título de nobleza para demostrar que una de tus mejores cualidades es la lealtad. De hecho, es la cualidad más escasa entre la aristocracia. -dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa donde compartían el té y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sergei permaneció sentado, observándolo con impresión y sin poder decir una sola palabra del asombro. Le había dicho en la cara que era la persona más noble que tenía en su vida. _**"Leonid... Así que me aprecias después de todo."**_

Vera entró al salón en búsqueda de su hermano, pero sólo encontró a un Sergei algo pasmado. Dado que sólo quería un acompañante para tomar té y comer un trozo de pastel, decidió que el rubio era acompañante suficiente.

-Hola Vera - le saludó con una sonrisa muy sincera y radiante que llegaba hasta sus ojos celeste.  
-Hola, Sergei - su voz era de tono bajo y tímida, pues no podía evitar sonrojarse. Naturalmente, no podía ser de otro modo. A sus 10 años, Vera no tenía amigos varones. Era educada en casa y sólo conocía al apuesto amigo de su hermano y sus hermosos y cálidos ojos.  
-No sabía que vendrías a merendar. Te habría llamado desde hace un rato para que merendaras con Leonid también.  
-No importa - dijo ella un poco más confiada, -tú eres más conversador y agradable que mi hermano. ¿Quieres pastel?  
Sergei comenzó a reír. Estaba impresionado de que la pequeña Vera dijera cosas así.  
-Está bien, solo un pequeño bocado. - la última vez que le rechazó pastel, los ojos de Vera se habían puesto lagrimosos y brillantes.

A Sergei le parecía adorable el afecto que ella le tenía, pues al ser tan niña, no inspiraba más que dulzura. A veces se preocupaba un poco. ¿Qué haría si crecía y su afecto hacia él sólo aumentaba? Por los momentos era algo que podía dejar pasar, pero de continuar, le atemorizaba tener que romperle el corazón.

* * *

En 1902, Sergei y Leonid culminaron sus estudios en la academia militar y partieron a la universidad de Oxford a la edad de 16 años. Leonid decidió estudiar política y Sergei se decantó más por historia. Tenían algunas clases en común y eran compañeros de habitación, por lo que seguían compartiendo de forma frecuente, e incluso convivían de forma más cercana pues ya no estaban en el palacio Yúsupov.

Fue entonces cuando Sergei comenzó a descubrir que lo que sentía hacía Leonid no se trababa únicamente de amistad y de lealtad.

_**"No sé cómo ni en qué momento comenzaron a aflorar estos sentimientos. Ni siquiera sé el por qué. Es cierto. Ha sido mi amigo y compañero toda la vida, pero dificulto que él pueda sentir algo como eso por mí. Debo estar confundido. Debe ser por la cantidad de tiempo que estamos juntos."**_

Su actitud hacia su amigo había empezado a cambiar. Trató de marcar un poco de distancia para ver si se trataba de eso. Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo charlando en la habitación que compartían o practicando esgrima con Leonid. En su lugar, comenzó a hacer amistades nuevas y a ir de fiesta cada que podía.

Estuvo así durante algunos meses, hasta que entendió que no era eso. Realmente quería a su amigo más allá de un amor platónico. Lo amaba y tenía miedo de ello. Si alguna vez se atrevía a decir algo, podría perderlo o peor aún, ser fusilado porque en Rusia, la sociedad no tiene piedad ni lugar para alguien como él, cuya forma de amar iba en contra de esas reglas tontas y sin sentido. Una vez que aceptó sus sentimientos, empezó a retomar cercanía con su amigo, que ya intuía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, pero no quería obligarle a contarlo. Leonid prefería dejar que Sergei se lo contara si quería.

* * *

Al año siguiente, en noviembre de 1903, el rubio había llegado a la habitación totalmente ebrio.

-¿Cómo sigues en pie, Sergei? Jamás te había visto tan ebrio. - su amigo no respondió. Se había quedado apoyado en la puerta, mirándolo con duda y... ¿Anhelo? Entonces era cierto. Sus sospechas de que Sergei estaba sintiendo algo por él estaban en lo correcto. Se levantó a ayudar a su amigo, que seguramente caería al suelo en algún momento.

-Leonid - su voz estaba totalmente mareada  
-¿Sí? - Sergei lo tomó por los hombros de forma inesperada y lo besó. El pelinegro quedó pasmado en su sitio y abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa. No estaba esperando eso. Antes de poder reaccionar, el rubio terminó de caer en un profundo sueño, producto del exceso de alcohol.

Leonid lo acostó en la cama y salió de la habitación hacia los jardines de la residencia. _**"Si no toca el tema o hace de cuenta que no pasó nada, jamás comentaré sobre el asunto y voy a fingir demencia al respecto. No quiero perder a mi único amigo por algo que no puede controlar."** _sintió lástima por Sergei. Leonid sabía que su frialdad era tanta, que jamás podría amar a alguien de forma romántica... Y no sólo eso, aún si pudiera, nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Sabía que, de sentir alguna atracción, sería hacia una mujer.

_**"De cierto modo le envidio. No sé cómo se siente eso. Ni siquiera me amo a mí mismo. En realidad, creo que no amo nada de la vida. Solo a mi familia, entre la cual figura Sergei... Pero amor fraternal no tiene comparación con amor romántico. Vamos, ¿Qué has visto en mi? No pierdas tu tiempo, muchacho. Apenas tenemos 17 años. Estás a tiempo de poner tus ojos en alguien más."**_

Sergei despertó alterado a la mañana siguiente. Lo único que recordaba era haber salido de la fiesta para ir a su habitación. Qué había pasado después y dónde estaba eran asuntos desconocidos para él. ¿Qué había hecho, y con quién?

-Calma, estás en tu habitación. - era la voz de Leonid, tan serena como siempre.  
-¿Cómo me encontraste? No recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí.

_**"¿Habrá ido a buscarme? ¿Y si me ha encontrado en la habitación de James o la de algún otro hombre? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"**_

Sergei no era tan bueno escondiendo sus emociones, por lo que el pelinegro logró intuir, con sólo verle a los ojos, que su amigo realmente no recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

-Llegaste hasta la puerta, y allí caíste dormido.  
-Ah, ya veo... Discúlpame, Leonid. Estos últimos meses he estado fuera de mí. No iré a más fiestas.  
-No veo razón por la que debas renunciar a pasarlo bien. Tus calificaciones se han mantenido intactas.  
-Sí... Pero ya he tenido suficiente. Comprobé que, al final, ese tipo de mundo no es muy lo mío. ¿Me creerías si te digo que incluso extraño la academia militar?  
-Por supuesto. Yo también la extraño. También extraño a Vera y a Liudmil. Espero que estén bien. - su semblante cambió.  
-No te preocupes. Mi padre los protege y las criadas son excelentes. Son como de la familia.  
-Es cierto. En un rato saldré a comprar algunos obsequios. ¿Quieres venir?  
-Claro.

_**"Entonces no sabe nada. Qué alivio. Tengo que dejarme de tonterías, pues si no lo hago puede que cometa un descuido irreparable."**_

Era fin de semana, por lo que les habían permitido salir a la ciudad sin restricción de horario. Después de pasear y comprar la mayoría de los obsequios, fueron a tomar algo caliente para apasiguar el frío del invierno.

-¿Qué tal si esta vez en vez de ir al Lloyd's Oriental Café, cambiamos un poco?  
-¿Qué otro sitio conoces?  
-Aún no lo conozco, y por eso mismo deberíamos ir. Es el Queen's Lane coffee house. Lo fundaron en 1654 y sigue en funcionamiento.  
-Suena interesante. Vayamos a probar.

El lugar era tal cual como Leonid esperaba. Una mezcla elegante de ambientes antiguos junto a la modernización de la arquitectura victoriana.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes. ¿Qué desean ordenar?  
-¿Qué nos recomendaría? Es la primera vez que venimos.

La camarera, que a lo mucho les llevaría uno años, era bastante guapa. Tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y la piel un poco tigreña. Tenía labial rojo y usaba un perfume con olor a lavanda. Aunque había sido Leonid el que había hablado, ella miraba a Sergei con atención. "Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad" pensó el pelinegro.

-Ya les traigo el menú - respondió sonriente y coqueta.  
-Es bastante guapa, ¿No lo crees?  
-Si. Sus ojos son muy bonitos.  
-Pues te ha estado mirando de forma bastante coqueta, Sergei.

Su amigo se sonrojó un poco y se puso algo nervioso.

-¿A mí?  
-Si, a ti - dijo Leonid divertido.

Era primera vez que Leonid fallaba en leer emociones. No era un sonrojo de pena ni tampoco nerviosismo por falta de experiencia. Sergei, a espaldas de su amigo, ya estaba bastante experimentado en el tema. Esos dos años en Oxford habían sido suficientes para experimentar bastante. Lo que Sergei sintió fue una especie de dolor que disimuló como "timidez". Sintió que Leonid le estaba diciendo en la cara que nunca sentiría algún interés por él.

_**"No. No puede ser eso. Él no lo sabe."**_

Después de revisar el menú, pidieron una especie de café que no ofrecían en otros sitios y algo para comer, pues se estaba haciendo tarde y aún faltaban algunos obsequios por comprar. Cuando estaban por pagar e irse, la joven camarera se acercó a Rostovsky.

-Disculpe señor  
-¿Sí?  
-Espero no le moleste pero, ¿quisiera tomar un café conmigo? Mi turno ya terminó.  
-Me siento muy halagado, pero aún debo terminar algunos asuntos hoy...  
-No será necesario. Quédate Sergei, y bebe un café con la señorita... - la miró en ademán de que se presentara.  
-Margaret.  
-Leonid, un placer Margaret.  
-Pe... Pero Leonid...  
-No te preocupes. Al salir ve directo al campus. Nos vemos.

Leonid aprovecharía la oportunidad para comprarle algo a Sergei. Era su mejor amigo de toda la vida y quería darle algo por navidad. Entró a una tienda de buena marca y después de buscar por un rato, se decidió por una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, perfecta para el constante frío de Inglaterra y de su amada Rusia.

-¿Rusos, no? - le preguntó Margaret a Sergei mientras bebían café.  
-Sí. Leonid es de San Petersburgo, yo nací en Moscú.  
-Dos sitios hermosos sin duda. Me gustaría visitar Rusia algún día. - esto último lo había dicho con algo de tristeza.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-¿Hmm? No. Disculpa - sonrió de nuevo - Es solo que a veces caigo en cuenta de que es probable que nunca pueda salir de aquí.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-No soy de la nobleza, ni vengo de familias de políticos o de capitalistas. No tengo muchas posibilidades más que trabajar y mantenerme. No paso hambre ni frío, pero tampoco puedo aspirar a mucho más.

Él sintió algo de simpatía y también comprensión. Aunque su situación económica era un tanto diferente (debido al favor y gracia de la familia Yúsupov, claro está) él entendía lo que era tener aspiraciones imposibles de cumplir. Esto iba más allá del amor que sentía por su amigo, y por esa misma razón quiso darle ánimos.

-Si piensas de esa forma, nunca podrás salir de allí.  
-Bueno... Más fácil dicho que hecho, señor. Usted está en una situación diferente y de paso es hombre. A las mujeres no se nos deja participar en muchas cosas ni nos dan mucha posibilidad de avance. La única esperanza es casarse con un hombre de buena posición... Y no es eso lo que quiero.

Sergei la miró con más atención.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, sino?  
-Ser escritora. Como Jane Austen, las hermanas Bronte o Mary Shelley.  
-¿Pues qué te lo impide? Lucha, Margaret. Busca editoriales, escribe sin parar... Podrías empezar por cambiar de trabajo.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-En vez de ser camarera, deberías buscar trabajo en periódicos o revistas. Algo más acorde a tus metas.  
-Tienes razón. No lo había considerado de esa forma.  
-Como no te rindas, conseguirás empleo en esos medios.

Margaret le sonrió de forma muy dulce, y él no pudo evitar sonreírle también. No era una sonrisa fingida. Aquella muchacha le pareció muy agradable.

-¿Te gustaría pasear?  
-¿Por qué no?

Sergei pagó la cuenta y se retiró del sitio con Margaret. Caminaron por bastantes calles cuyas tiendas estaban llenas de compradores que se preparaban para la navidad, además de visitar diferentes plazas y charlar por largos ratos. Cuando Sergei miró su reloj, ya casi eran las 10 de la noche.

-Es tarde, Margaret. Deja que te acompañe a tu casa.  
-Gracias.

El camino fue silencioso, salvo por un momento en que la joven se asustó y estrujó el brazo del rubio. Pensó que había alguien siguiéndolos, pero resultó ser solo un gato jugando en la zona.

-Perdona. Pensé que era un ladrón. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Era una zona humilde, pero bastante bonita también._** "Parece una zona de clase media baja."**_ Pero eso no le importó. Ciertamente, Margaret resultó ser una mujer interesante y encantadora.

-Gracias por lo de hoy. Me lo pasé de maravilla. Eres un excelente consejero.

-También me lo he pasado bien. Hasta la próxima.

Cuando estaba por entrar a su casa, la joven giró rápidamente y tomó a Sergei por los hombros. Lo miró a los ojos rápidamente y lo besó. Aunque él tardó un momento, empezó a corresponderle el beso.  
Entendió que su atracción no estaba exclusivamente centrada hacia hombres, como había estado pensando por mucho tiempo. Al parecer, era capaz de sentir ese tipo de emociones por personas como Leonid o Margaret: personas con aspiraciones, de intelecto, con personalidad y fuera de lo común, independientemente de si fueran hombre o mujer. Su atracción no estaba ligada a ningún género en específico.

-¿Volveré a verte?  
-Te aseguro que sí.  
-Está bien, hasta entonces.  
-Buenas noches, señorita.

Tomó un taxi para llegar al campus, pues tampoco le agradaba la idea de caminar hasta allá a tan altas horas de la noche en una ciudad que no conocía tan bien como a Moscú o San Petersburgo.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Leonid con una sonrisa algo pícara cuando su amigo entró en la habitación.  
-No me veas así. Solo hemos salido a pasear además de charlar un rato. Es una chica muy agradable.  
-Puedo notarlo. Tienes labial rojo en los labios.  
-Ah... Bueno. Eso... Sí, me besó al despedirse.

Leonid lanzó una carcajada. Nunca se había reído con tanto gusto y alegría.

-No me lo tomes a mal, estoy muy feliz de que pasaras una tarde agradable.  
-Serás granuja- dijo empezando a reírse también.

* * *

**¡Hola querido lector/a!** Orpheus No Mado es por mucho mi manga favorito, pero me he dado cuenta de que casi no hay fics y me parece que a la historia original a muchos personajes les faltó algo de desarrollo. Leonid, Sergei y Vera son personajes súmamente interesantes y dignos de más protagonismo personal del que obtuvieron, además de que personalmente, nunca me agradó la relación de Julius y Klaus/Alexei. Por eso me animé a escribir este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Pavel Rostovsky (parte I)

Pavel Rostovsky era la perfecta definición de lo que un buen hombre era. Siempre trabajó de forma honrosa y honesta, sin pretender hacer daño a nadie. Como muchos de los hombres rusos, estudió en la escuela militar, pero no se metió de lleno en el ejército sino hasta que cumplió 24 años. No muy joven pero tampoco una edad que no tuviera reparo. En realidad, Pavel no tenía planeado ser parte de la milicia.

Sucede que, quien era la mujer que amó durante muchos años, lo abandonó después de haber dado a luz al hijo que Pavel tanto esperó. No estaba en la mejor situación económica, pero se las apañarían… o eso pensaba él. Un día llegó a casa y no la encontró. El niño, cuyo nombre era Sergei, estaba envuelto en un pañuelo para bebés y a su lado reposaba una carta. Así como así, ella se había ido.

Intentó buscarla desesperadamente. Pregunto a sus vecinos si la habían visto. Fue a todos los lugares que frecuentaban juntos e incluso preguntó a la policía. Nadie la había visto, y si había alguien que sí lo hubiese hecho, era evidente que ella pidió su silencio.

Se sintió lleno de rabia e impotencia, pero más que todo, tuvo miedo. No tenía tiempo para derramar lágrimas. Tenía que buscar otro empleo y alguien que cuidara del pequeño Sergei. Decidió ir a una iglesia cercana (a pesar de ser ateo) y explicó la situación a las monjas, que con mucho gusto decidieron ayudarle. Pavel pasaría todas las noches a llevarse a Sergei, y lo dejaría en la iglesia con la madre Anastasia todas las mañanas. A pesar de que lo ayudaban con ropa y comida para el bebé, él llevaba insumos necesarios y a veces, compraba algunas flores y chocolates para las monjas como gesto de agradecimiento.

Transcurrieron algunos años, y su situación, aunque no empeoraba, tampoco mejoraba. Sergei tenía ya 5 años, y seguía conociendo la miseria, que era lo único que su padre podía ofrecerle. Un día, cuando Pavel volvía de su segundo turno, vio un cartel. La milicia estaba buscando reclutas, y ofrecían un pago excelente. Decidió aplicar al día siguiente.

Luego de algunas semanas, recibió una carta en la le notificaron que fue admitido. Estaba seguro de que lo habían aceptado por lástima, pues casi hizo un numerito penoso cuando habló de su hijo y lo desesperado que estaba por sacarlo a una casa mejor y poder darle una educación decente. Y tuvo algo de razón. Un hombre desesperado por ayudar a su familia haría lo que le pidieran.

Sus primeros dos años habían sido terribles. Se le había dificultado la parte del acondicionamiento físico, pero en la parte teórica y estratégica tenía mucho talento. Esto captó la atención de uno de los superiores al mando: el Marqués Félix Yúsupov. Muchos le habían dicho a Félix que estaba loco si estaba dispuesto a apostar su tiempo en ese muchacho "tonto y desesperado", pero hizo caso omiso a los consejos. Sabía reconocer potencial y talento con solo mirar. Decidió entrenar personalmente a Pavel y volverlo parte de su propio escuadrón. Al paso de los meses, mejoró de forma considerable. Félix se había convertido en el modelo a seguir de Pavel.

Casi dos años después, cuando Sergei estaba a punto de cumplir 9 años, Félix le dio una propuesta que Pavel agradecería por el resto de su vida: dejar que el niño viviera en el palacio junto a sus hijos y que recibiera la misma educación que Leonid.

-¿Cómo puedo pagarle tanta generosidad?

-Con lealtad. No quiero dinero, ni honores, ni adulación, Pavel. Sólo quiero tu lealtad.

-Lealtad es lo que más tendrá de mi, señor. – se paró firme e hizo el saludo militar, que fue correspondido por Félix.

-Bien, trae al niño a mi cuartel mañana. Me gustaría conocerlo.

-Sí, señor.

Pavel habló con su hijo, que se sentía orgulloso de que alguien como el Marqués quisiera conocerlo, mas no le dijo las razones. Sabía que no lo iba a aceptar de buenas a primeras. A la mañana siguiente, vistió al niño con sus mejores ropas y lo peinó. Parecía un pequeño soldadito.

-Señor Yúsupov, Rostovsky ha venido a verle. Viene con un niño.

-Déjalos pasar.

Sergei entró al despacho con el pecho inflado de orgullo y una sonrisa a millón, acompañado de su padre que tenía algo de pesar en su pecho.

-Imagino que tú eres Sergei. Mucho gusto hijo, yo soy – el marqués no pudo terminar la frase

-El general Yúsupov. Encantado de conocerlo, señor. – dijo el niño mientras hacia un chueco saludo militar. Félix sonrió complacido y se dirigió a Pavel.

-Lo has educado bien, al parecer.

-Tanto como he podido, señor.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-9 años, señor.

-Igual que mi hijo Leonid. Se llevarán de maravilla.

-¿Está aquí su hijo, señor? ¡No sabía que también vendría hoy!

Félix se mantuvo en silencio y miró a Pavel de forma confundida.

-Sergei, necesito hablar un momento a solas con el general.

-Está bien, papá.

Una vez que el niño se retiró del despacho, el marqués procedió con la pregunta.

-¿Exactamente, qué fue lo que le dijiste al niño?

-Que usted quería verle, señor… no tuve el valor de decirle que se mudaría a su palacio. Soy un cobarde, lo sé. Si está enojado conmigo, lo entenderé.

-No, está bien. De cierta manera puedo comprenderlo. No ha de ser fácil para ti ni para él tampoco.

-No, señor… no crea usted que estoy despreciando su gesto. De ninguna manera. Es solo que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de dejarle ir.

-No te preocupes, lo verás de forma constante. He ascendido tu rango a Teniente, además de ser ahora mi mano derecha.

Pavel lo miró con asombro. ¿Realmente merecía ese trato de parte del General?

-Tome asiento, Teniente Rostovsky.

-Sí, señor.

-Hace un tiempo, cuando decidí integrarte a mi escuadrón, noté que tendrías un talento excepcional. Ayudaste a rescatar algunas misiones con tus sugerencias de estrategias, pero hubo algo más. Decidí hacerte una prueba secreta a ver qué tan leal eres. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que supiste que Aleksandr planeaba envenenar la cena del General Bomogolov, y antes de que diera el primer bocado, entraste al comedor de generales gritando que no se atreviera a comer, mientras lanzabas a Aleksandr al suelo después de haberlo golpeado, y me explicaras todo?

-Sí… ya veo.

-Todo fue una farsa. Quería ver qué harías por un general que había sido cruel contigo y que sólo es merecedor de tu odio. Quería ver si estabas aquí solo por desespero, o si en tu estadía ya habías desarrollado principios, vocación y voluntad por servir a tu país, y resultaste ser más leal a Rusia que a tus propios sentimientos. Eres la clase de hombre que necesito en mis filas más cercanas. Así que no te preocupes, estarás más tiempo en el palacio ayudándome con estrategias y con la guardia imperial más que el que estarás aquí. Verás a Sergei a diario y te dejaré compartir con él todos los días.

-Gracias señor… no sé qué decir. Jamás lo habría imaginado. No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

-Explíquele todo a Sergei y empiece a empacar sus cosas. Podrá mudarse la semana que viene.

-Espero que se lleve bien con su hijo Leonid.

-Lo hará. Me gustaría que mi hijo tenga al menos una amistad cercana, y su hijo es la persona perfecta para cumplir ese rol.

-Hasta mañana, General.

-Hasta mañana, Teniente.


	3. Pavel Rostovsky (parte II)

**1893, CUARTELES MILITARES DE MOSCÚ**

Pavel tenía ya dos años de haberse unido al ejército. Demás está decir que muchas veces se sentía arrepentido.

Lo único que lo mantenía con fuerza era pensar en por qué estaba resistiendo todo lo que le había tocado aguantarse hasta ahora: Sergei. Hace un tiempo que aquella mujer que los abandonó había dejado de dolerle y de importarle, y aunque si bien pudo sentir resentimiento hacia el bebé (que a primera vista era la razón del abandono de su mujer) nunca pudo verlo con desprecio ni sentir odio.

El niño no tenía culpa de nada. Ellos habían sido unos irresponsables que no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos, y Pavel había sido un ingenuo al pensar que una muchachita de 17 años estaría dispuesta a arruinar su juventud y su vida quedándose con un huérfano desdichado y sin logros de apenas 19 años como él.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. 7 años era más que suficiente para madurar y aceptar su destino y sus proprios errores. Sergei era lo único que tenía y lo amaba con todo su ser. Su niño era su fotocopia: tenían los mismos ojos celeste y compartían muchas facciones: la forma de los labios, las cejas y la nariz. El color de cabello si lo había heredado de su madre. Al parecer, era lo único que había sacado de ella.

A pesar de todo, había días en los que Pavel legítimamente quería morir. Odiaba a ese maldito de Bomogolov. Ese general era despreciable. Lo lanzaba de bruces al barro en las prácticas, lo golpeaba en la espalda con el rifle, e incluso muchas veces golpeó a su caballo para que este corriera descontrolado y hacer que o Pavel cayera al suelo, o se llevara un buen susto. Era una humillación tras otra, y si bien algunos otros compañeros eran víctimas también, no cabía duda de que su ensañamiento principal era con Pavel.

Se sintió tan miserable, que estaba a punto de hacer una carta para dimitir. La paga había sido buena y ya tenía algo de ahorros. Podría buscar un empleo como cantinero o incluso como lavatrastos, ciertamente ya no le importaba ni su honor ni su orgullo.

Pero un día, casi como si Dios hubiese escuchado las plegarias de un miserable, recibió una noticia que cambió todo para él. El general Yúsupov había solicitado que lo cambiaran a su escuadrón. A pesar de que hubo algo de jaleo por parte de Bomogolov, que parecía indispuesto a dejar ir a su víctima favorita, la solicitud fue aceptada y había sido cambiado de escuadrón.

Jamás había sonreído tanto como aquel momento en que se dirigía al despacho del Marqués Yúsupov para recibir su bienvenida. Una vez que llegó, fue recibido por el guardia de seguridad.

-¿Su nombre, soldado?

-Pavel Rostovsky.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-El General Yúsupov me ha solicitado.

-Un momento. – El guardo entró al despacho, y después de unos segundos, abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

-Adelante, soldado.

-Gracias.

El guardia salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al nervioso soldado a solas con el General.

-Toma asiento, muchacho.

-Gracias señor.

-¿Fumas?

-No, señor.

-Bien. Acepta un poco de vodka, a ver si relajas un poco tus nervios.

-P…Perdone, señor. No estoy nervioso por nada malo.

-No te preocupes, muchacho. Yo no soy como el General Bogomolov. Si te he solicitado para mi escuadrón es porque considero que tienes potencial, y si bien el talento a veces surge cuando uno aplica algo de presión, no soy creyente de usar prácticas crueles para sacar lo mejor de un soldado, suponiendo claro que esa sea la intención de ese General, pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que sólo es un sadista y tortura a los soldados por mero gusto.

Rostovsky lo miró con los ojos excesivamente abiertos. No podía creer que acababa de escuchar a un General hablar así sobre otro colega.

-Tranquilo, este será nuestro secreto. Nadie sabrá nunca qué opinas de Bogomolov, así como nadie se enterará de los tragos de Vodka que estamos compartiendo en mi despacho.

-De mi boca nunca saldrá ni una palabra, señor.

Ambos dieron un sorbo a sus tragos.

-Bien. Quiero que seas parte de mi escuadrón porque, si bien te falta algo de mejoría en cuanto a rendimiento físico, me he dado cuenta de que tienes un talento natural para dirección y estrategia. Las guerras se ganan usando más el cerebro que los músculos.

-Gracias, señor. Agradezco que aprecie mis puntos fuertes y no se ensañe en mis carencias.

-A partir de mañana, yo mismo te entrenaré personalmente. Ahora que hemos discutido la parte formal, hablemos un poco más sobre ti. Revisé tu expediente y noté que tienes un hijo pequeño, además de ser padre soltero.

Pavel sonrió levemente.

-Así es, señor. Quien fue mi mujer me abandonó apenas nació el niño.

-Pudiste haberlo dado en adopción. ¿No pensaste en ello?

-No. No podría haberlo hecho. A pesar de todo, lo amo. Si lo dejaba en adopción y nadie lo tomaba, habría crecido en un orfanato, al igual que yo. Jamás me habría perdonado si lo abandonaba a su suerte de esa forma.

-¿Es huérfano, Pavel?

-Sí, señor… y es usted el único que lo sabe. Suprimí eso de mis archivos de identificación. Le ruego que no se enoje por falsificar esos documentos. No es algo que quiero que muchos sepan.

-¿Y de dónde sacó el apellido?

-Era el de mi mujer. Margarita Rostovsky.

-Entiendo. Es el segundo secreto que me confía.

-Al parecer, señor. – Tomó un enorme sorbo del vodka. Hablar de su orfandad era algo que aún le dolía. Como una estaca que nunca podría sacar de su corazón.

-Lo admiro, señor Rostovsky. Un joven huérfano de solo 26 años aguantando toda clase de horrores por sacar a su hijo adelante. Es la clase de hombres que busco para mis filas. Hombres de principios y convicciones. Bienvenido a mis filas, soldado.

-Agradecido, señor – dijo mientras hacía el saludo militar con el brazo.

Hablaron un poco más sobre el pasado de Pavel, y una vez que acabaron con casi toda la botella Pavel estaba marchándose a sus aposentos.

-Soldado.

-¿Sí, General?

-Espero verlo mañana a primera hora, aún si tiene resaca. – Dicho esto, Félix sonrió levemente de forma algo maliciosa, pero en ademán de broma.

-Ahí estaré, señor.

* * *

Ya había pasado un año de aquella noche. Era 1894. La relación entre Yúsupov y Rostovsky se había hecho más estrecha, pero antes de integrarlo en sus filas cercanas, Félix necesitaba comprobar que el soldado era realmente merecedor de dicha confianza. Tenía ideado un plan en el que podría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Escribió una carta secreta para llamar a un criado de su mansión del que hacía muchos años desconfiaba. Su nombre era Aleksandr. Lo había pillado algunas veces husmeando en su biblioteca, pero él sabía que "buscar libros de historia" era solo un pretexto para ocultar lo que realmente buscaba: documentos oficiales. Para quién trabajaba y qué estaba buscando, todavía no lo sabía.

-Buen día, Marqués.

-Buen día Aleksandr. Siéntate, por favor. Hay unos asuntos que tengo que charlar contigo.

El joven logró disimular muy bien su nerviosismo ante esas palabras.

-Te he llamado a mi despacho porque es algo que no puedo discutir en casa y correr el riesgo de que los otros criados me escuchen. Acércate, muchacho.

-¿Qué necesita que haga, señor?

-Hay un general que es en realidad un espía alemán. Voy a infiltrarte entre mis filas. Necesito que lo asesines por mí.

-Pero señor ¿cómo haré eso?

-No te preocupes, no habrá balas involucradas. Será con veneno de efecto retardado.

-Entendido, señor.

-Dile a Vladislav que te de un uniforme. Ya me ocupé de falsificarte algunos archivos para integrarte a mi escuadrón. Y hay algo más. Quiero que te acerques a Pavel Rostovsky. Necesito averiguar si es de fiar.

-Entendido, señor.

Algunos se preguntaron de dónde había salido ese tal Aleksandr y por qué había solicitado unirse al ejército. Félix se limitó a decir, en el consejo de Generales, que había leído los antecedentes del muchacho (mientras sacaba la carpeta del archivero para mostrarla a los otros generales) y que tal vez podría serles útil, pues tenía experiencia en caballería. El Marqués era uno de los miembros más distinguidos y confiables de la milicia, lo que le concedía ciertas ventajas, como que los otros Generales confiaran en su juicio sin hacer muchas preguntas.

Tal como le había ordenado Félix, el joven se acercó a Pavel y comenzó a forjar una buena amistad con el muchacho. Le pareció una persona de principios y tal vez, con el pasar del tiempo, podría arrastrarlo para ser parte de sus camaradas. Una persona así aportaría mucho valor al pequeño grupo que apenas estaba empezando a formarse. Pero aún era muy temprano para decidirlo.

Habían pasado ya unos 4 meses desde que Aleksandr había llegado al cuartel. Félix lo llamó para darle detalles del plan.

-Quiero que te ofrezcas para servir la cena de los Generales en unas dos semanas. Antes de sacar la comida, envenena el plato de Bogomolov y sal por la puerta trasera. Tendré un caballo listo para ti. También te daré un bolso con dinero y documentos falsos para que puedas salir de Rusia por tren sin ningún problema. Para cuando el veneno haga efecto, ya estarás bastante lejos de la base.

-Entendido, señor.

Pasados unos días de su encuentro con Aleksandr, llamó a Pavel a su despacho.

-Buen día, señor. ¿Me ha mandado a llamar?

-Sí, soldado. Tome asiento por favor. Hay algo importante que debo hablar con usted.

El soldado tomó asiento en seguida.

-Necesito que vigiles a Aleksandr. Desconfío de ese jovencito, y eres el único en quien confío para hacer esto.

-Por su puesto señor, aunque, si no le molesta… ¿Podría preguntarle a qué se debe esto?

-No he logrado comprobar sus antecedentes, por lo que sospecho que sus documentos son falsos y que está tramando algo. Parece un infiltrado. Vigílalo de cerca y notifícame de cualquier cosa extraña que veas.

-Entendido, señor.

-Sé que no tengo que decirlo, pero lo haré de todos modos: discreción.

-No se preocupe.

* * *

A decir verdad, me pareció un poco extraña la aparición de ese tal Aleksandr. No recordaba que estuvieran reclutando por el momento, pero si había sido aceptado por el consejo de Generales, pues por algo debió ser.

Con el paso de las semanas nos fuimos volviendo cercanos y me pareció una persona bastante agradable. Creo que podría decir que era el primer verdadero amigo que hacía estando aquí en el ejército, por eso las palabras de Félix me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Un infiltrado? ¿Para quién estaría espiando al ejército ruso? ¿Sería para los alemanes?

Independientemente de lo que fuera, había recibido la orden directamente de Félix y tenía que cumplirla. Los pocos días que lo seguí, no me pareció ver nada extraño… hasta que una noche salió de su habitación para unas prácticas. Aproveché la oportunidad de revisar sus cosas y descubrí que tenía planos de la base, los horarios de almuerzo de soldados y Generales y muchos otros documentos más.

Quise advertirle a Félix a la mañana siguiente, pero al parecer justo ese día había salido de la base y no volvería sino hasta tarde en la noche. Ni modo, tendría que esperar a que terminara la cena de los Generales para ir a su despacho y contarle qué había descubierto.

Estaba leyendo en la habitación que compartía con Aleksandr, hasta que este se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas, Aleksandr?

-Esta noche me toca a mí servirles la cena a los generales. Volveré en un rato.

Apenas se retiró de la habitación, Pavel brincó de su cama y se puso a buscar entre las cosas de Aleksandr nuevamente, y lo que descubrió lo había espantado: había dejado dos pequeños frascos con lo que parecía ser veneno, y en la hoja del horario de comidas de los generales, el nombre de Bogomolov estaba marcado con tinta roja. ¡Iba a matarle! Y seguramente escaparía después. Eso explicaría por qué dejó todas sus cosas. No puede cargarlas mientras escapa.

Dudó de si seguirlo por un instante._** "No estaría mal dejar que ese desgraciado muera".**_ Pero no pudo quedarse parado sin hacer nada. Detendría la muerte de Bogomolov únicamente por su lealtad a Félix, la única persona que realmente consideraba su amigo.

Corrió hasta el edificio del comedor, y llegó justo cuando Aleksandr estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera. Lo vio desesperado, como si buscara algo que no lograba ver por ninguna parte. Se puso más nervioso cuando no vio a ningún caballo o alguna ruta de escape, pues ahora sabía que el Marqués Yúsupov había descubierto que era un espía y si no lograba escapar, este sería su fin. _**¡Maldita sea, me tendió una trampa!".**_

Pavel aprovechó la confusión para emboscarlo y lo golpeó al punto de poder llevarlo a rastras hasta el comedor donde estarían Félix y los demás. Lo había dejado inconsciente.

Para su suerte, o tal vez su desgracia, los generales no habían empezado a comer. Todavía estaban hablando y discutiendo y nadie había dado un bocado a su plato.

-¡ALTO! – Gritó Pavel mientras entraba por la puerta, con Aleksandr golpeado y siendo llevado a rastras.

-Nadie se atreva a comer de su plato, ¡Pueden estar envenenados!

-¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo el General Boris parándose de la mesa de forma inmediata.

-Calma. – dijo por fin Félix. -Explícate, Rostovsky.

-Entre sus cosas encontré planos de la base, horarios de prácticas, de las comidas de los soldados y generales, ubicación de los aposentos de los generales y muchos otros documentos, además de unos frascos con lo que imagino es veneno, y el nombre de Bogomolov marcado con tinta roja. -dijo mirando directamente a Félix.

-Bien hecho, muchacho. Haz hecho tu trabajo de forma impecable.

-¿Félix? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Rostovsky, deja a Aleksandr y vuelve a tu habitación. Debo hablar con los Generales.

-Sí, señor.

Una vez que el soldado se retiró de la habitación, habló con sus colegas.

-Le pedí al soldado Rostovsky que investigara a este jovencito, pues no logré comprobar sus antecedentes y empezó a darme mala espina. Comencé a sospechar que tal vez era un espía, pero no quería causar alarma al respecto todavía, pues no tenía pruebas concretas al respecto.

-¿Y decidiste arriesgar nuestras vidas por eso?

-Sigue vivo Bogomolov, ¿no es cierto? Y de paso lo ha salvado el soldado a quien usted más humilló.

El General no respondió nada.

-¿Qué haremos con él?

-Llevarlo a interrogación. Déjenmelo a mí. Podré sacarle la información

-De acuerdo Félix. Dejemos esto así y vayamos a descansar. Mañana podremos tomar doble ración en el desayuno si el hambre lo amerita.

-Buenas noches, Generales.

* * *

**CUARTO DE INTERROGATORIOS**

Félix había amarrado a Aleksandr a una silla y luego le arrojó un balde de agua fría para despertarlo.

-Despierta, muchacho.

-Tú… me engañaste.

El Marqués empezó a reír de forma sutil y serena mientras se sentaba delante del joven.

-Vaya que eres cara dura para decir algo así. Te engañé por el preciso hecho de que tú estuviste engañándome a mi todo este tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre y qué hacías husmeando en mi oficina en la mansión?

-No te diré nada, maldito infeliz.

-Bien, quieres hacer esto por el lado malo. Está bien. -procedió a darle un puñetazo que lo hizo sangrar por la boca.

-Voy a repetir la pregunta. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Nunca lo diré.

Pasaron horas de golpes, sangre y preguntas, hasta que al final Félix apuntó a la cabeza del prisionero.

-Última oportunidad. Si no quieres morir, responde.

-Da igual. Ya estoy muerto. Si te digo lo que quieres saber, igual vas a matarme, y si no, me pudriré en una cárcel militar. – acto seguido escupió sangre a las botas del Marqués.

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Algunas últimas palabras que quieras decir?

-Podrá matar al mensajero, pero no el mensaje, Marqués Yúsupov.

-Hasta nunca muchacho. Es una lástima, habrías sido una persona valiosa para Rusia.

Aleksandr cerró los ojos, y Félix le disparó en la frente. Era un revolucionario. Sus últimas palabras habían confirmado sus sospechas, y de todas formas tendría que matarlo para evitar cabos sueltos. Nadie sabía que era un criado de su mansión, y no podía arriesgar que supieran toda la artimaña que había planeado.

_**"**__**Lástima que solo pude cargarme un pájaro. Habría sido conveniente que Bogomolov muriera, pero al menos logré acabar con el blanco más importante, y he comprobado la lealtad de Rostovsky. Pudo haber permanecido en silencio y dejar que ese maldito se muriera envenenado, pero siguió mi orden sin titubear. Bien hecho muchacho."**_

* * *

En 1895 tomó la decisión de promover a Pavel a teniente y de ponerlo como su mano derecha directa, además de aceptar a su pequeño hijo de 9 años en su casa. Irina parecía encantada con la idea de tener a Sergei en el palacio, pues estaba preocupada de que el pequeño Leonid, de 9 años también, no tenía amigos ni personas muy cercanas además de sus padres y su hermana de apenas 4 años, Vera.

Acogieron a Sergei muy bien y ella lo trataba como a otro hijo. Aunque Leonid parecía reacio al principio, con el paso de los meses empezó a interactuar con Sergei, y al poco tiempo comenzaron a volverse muy amigos.

Sergei a veces se sentía extrañado con el trato cariñoso de Irina, pues no estaba costumbrado al calor de una madre, pero le gustaba y mentalmente lo agradecía. Era algo que nunca había tenido y como por arte de magia, le llegó de forma repentina.

La familia se había agrandado. Leonid había ganado un hermano, y Félix también.


	4. La primera noche en el palacio

**_Palacio Yúsupov, 1895._**

Irina había recibido una carta de su esposo donde explicaba que traería al palacio a un teniente de su más alta estima y confianza junto con su pequeño hijo de 9 años. Pidió que avisara a los criados que preparasen dos habitaciones conjuntas para Pavel y Sergei.

_**"**__**Mi pequeño Leonid tendrá un amigo entonces… ¡que alegría! Ya no será un niño solitario."**_

El pelinegro había visto a su mamá preparando todo para la llegada de dos personas, y naturalmente sintió curiosidad de quiénes serían los nuevos huéspedes. Era extraño que su padre decidiera alojar por unos días a alguien en su palacio.

-Hola mamá

-¡Hola mi pequeño! – dijo ella mientras iba hacia él para darle un abrazo

-¿Quién viene a casa con papá? – dijo mientras la abrazaba también

-Un teniente y su hijo, que tiene la misma edad que tú. Tendrás un nuevo amigo.

-¿Cómo que tendré un nuevo amigo? ¿Van a quedarse? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Sí, Leonid. Tu padre volverá a trabajar desde el palacio y se ha traído al teniente de su mayor confianza a trabajar con él, y ha tenido la bondad de dejar que su hijo también se quede con nosotros. Vivirán aquí.

-Ah… entiendo.

A Leonid no le había agradado la idea. ¿Por qué tenía que recibir a unos extraños en su casa, y de paso tener que hacerse amigo de uno de ellos? ¿Qué no podían entender que a él le gustaba estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara o se metiera en sus asuntos? No le importaba acompañar a Vera con sus fiestas de té y sus peluches, pues era su hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella, ¿pero esto? Para él era inaceptable.

-Vamos hijo, quita esa cara. Tendrás un compañero de estudios y un amigo con quien practicar esgrima y charlar en casa. ¿Por qué la cara larga?

-No es nada mamá. Iré a tomar té con Vera.

Irina solo pudo aguantarse la risa al ver a su pequeño y obstinado hijo marcharse. Tendría que hablar con Félix sobre esas cosas que le estaba inculcando, pues parecía un anciano cascarrabias (un mini Félix, como algunos lo llamaban) más que un niño de apenas 9 años.

Pasaron algunas semanas hasta que por fin Félix y sus dos nuevos acompañantes llegaron de Moscú. Irina preparó un pequeño banquete de bienvenida, pues supuso que estarían cansados y algo hambrientos desde la última parada del viaje, además de que quería un ambiente más cálido en la mansión.

-Adelante teniente, no tenga pena. -dijo Félix una vez que bajó del carruaje.

\- Sí, señor. Ven Sergei, baja del carruaje.

Sergei no había pronunciado palabra en casi todo el viaje. Si bien estaba feliz de saber que su padre estaría con él, se sentía un poco extraño. Moscú había sido su hogar y aunque viviera en una casa humilde, ya conocía sus calles, a la hermana Anastasia, a los vecinos y a unos pocos amigos de la zona. San Petersburgo se veía magnífica a primera vista, pero no conocía nada ni a nadie; además de que estaba nervioso sobre el hijo del Marqués Yúsupov. ¿Qué haría si no se llevaban bien? ¿Los echarían a él y a su padre por eso? No le importaría mucho volver a Moscú, pero sabía que su padre deseaba salir de la casa y del lugar en donde estaban. Nunca le decía nada, pero su cara y sus ojos eran más que suficiente para entender sus verdaderos deseos.

Tendría que esforzarse para permanecer ahí sin causar ningún problema ni alboroto. Su padre había luchado mucho por lograr esto, y él no era quién para echárselo a perder. No tenía más opción que ser fuerte. Con algo de nervios bajó del carruaje y tomó a su papá por el brazo. No quería soltarlo. Odiaba parecer un cobarde, pero estaba asustado de estas nuevas personas y su nuevo entorno.

Al llegar a la mansión, los criados saludaron al Marqués mientras abrían la puerta de entrada.

-¡Bienvenido a casa cariño! – Irina abrazó fuertemente al Marqués delante de todos. Sabía que a su esposo no le gustaban las muestras de afecto públicas, pero después de tantos meses sin poder verlo, poco le importaba si aquello le disgustaba o no. Moría por abrazarlo. Sorprendentemente, Félix le devolvió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de su esposa.

-Irina, este es el teniente Pavel Rostovsky y su hijo.

-Mucho gusto teniente. Las habitaciones para usted y su hijo están listas. Siéntase como en casa.

-Muchísimas gracias, señora Yúsupov -dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Llámame Irina. Y tú debes ser el pequeño Sergei. ¡Eres todo un soldadito!

-Gracias señora -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡No seas tímido, ven! Los criados te llevarán a tu habitación para que dejes tu maleta.

Una vez que Sergei subió con los criados, Irina volteó buscando a alguien más que no estaba presente.

-Félix, -dijo con el tono de voz un poco más bajo -¿dónde está Aleksandr? ¿Se quedó en el cuartel en Moscú?

El Marqués apenas cambió su expresión, pero Pavel sí se había puesto un tanto más tenso.

-Después de la cena te explicaré todo. Por ahora, no menciones ese nombre delante de los criados.

-Entendido… - _**"Entonces está muerto… la cara del teniente no podría ser por otra cosa."**_

-¿Dónde están Vera y Leonid? -Preguntó el Marqués extrañado, pues esperaba ver a sus hijos en la recepción del palacio.

-Ya los mando a llamar. Vayamos al comedor mientras bajan.

* * *

-Joven Leonid -dijo un criado mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta de su habitación, -la señora Yúsupov dice que su padre y los nuevos huéspedes ya lo están esperando en el comedor.

-Bajaré en un momento, Evgeny.

-De acuerdo joven.

**_Llegó el momento que menos deseaba. Quería ver a papá, innegablemente… pero sigo sintiendo la molestia de tener que lidiar con dos desconocidos viviendo en mi casa. Soy de pocas palabras y más pocos amigos aún. Ni siquiera tengo amigos además de mi hermana Vera y es algo que no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero a mis padres si parece preocuparles. Ni modo. Tendré que hacer frente a esto, al menos por respeto hacia mi padre._**

Después de un pesado suspiro, abrió la puerta de la habitación y ya Vera estaba ahí, esperándolo.

-¿Papá trajo amigos?

-Sí, Vera. Ven, bajemos a conocerlos. Papá y mamá quieren que los conozcamos.

-Sí.

Vera lo tomó del brazo mientras bajaban al comedor. Estaba algo nerviosa, y Leonid totalmente apático. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al comedor, puso su mejor sonrisa y su actitud de amargura se disipó. No iba a decepcionar a sus padres ni con una pizca de malos modales.

-Buenas noches. -Dijo Leonid entrando al comedor.

Félix lo inspeccionó rápidamente y de forma silenciosa. Su hijo estaba con una sonrisa amable, con la espalda totalmente erguida y bien peinado. Le sonrió disimuladamente, como señal de que le había agradado su actitud.

-Buenas noches, Joven Leonid. Un gusto conocerlo. Soy Pavel Rostovsky y él es mi hijo Sergei.

El rubio estaba totalmente callado, en parte por la pena y en parte por la impresión. Veía a Leonid y no podía creer que ese niño tenía su misma edad. No parecía un niño. No tenía la mirada que todos los niños, incluyéndose a si mismo, tenían. Sus ojos eran más negros que su cabello y su talante era aún más aterrador que el de su padre Félix, o eso le pareció.

-Buenas noches -dijo tímidamente Sergei.

Vera se soltó del brazo de Leonid y le apretujó (con la nula fuerza que tenía) la mano a Sergei.

-Yo soy Vera – dijo ella sonriente -Tienes ojos bonitos. Nunca había visto a nadie con ojos azules.

-Ah…gracias señorita Vera – respondió sonrojado y lleno de pena.

Leonid le extendió la mano a Sergei, con una expresión algo seria pero no tanto como para pasar de odioso o descortés.

-Leonid, un gusto Sergei.

-Igualmente – dijo estrechando su mano.

-Bien, ahora que nos hemos conocido, empecemos la cena.

Sergei se sentía algo asombrado. No solo el palacio era exuberante, también lo era la gastronomía. En la mesa había frutas, pirozhkis horneados de carne y queso (1), pan de centeno, caviar, carne en lonjas y mayonesa (al parecer los millonarios de Rusia también disfrutaban de cosas tan simples) (2); y eso era apenas un aperitivo antes de la cena.

Sergei estaba acostumbrado a comer tushonka (3) con pan, blinis con tvorog (4, 5) y kasha con mantequilla (6). Su dieta variaba algunas veces, pero esas eran las comidas más usuales en su mesa, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Siempre supo que su padre hacía lo que podía y si bien no tenía mucha ropa o los mejores zapatos, nunca pasó hambre ni le faltó cobijo. De hecho, iba a extrañar mucho las noches en que Pavel prendía leña en la chimenea de su pequeña casa y se arropaba con él para tomar té y enseñarle historias sobre rusia o el ejército. Era algo que aquí ya no tendría, e inevitablemente sintió algo de tristeza.

El primer plato fue shchi verde (7) para los niños y okroshka (8) para los adultos. Sergei aún no había comido nada antes de que empezaran con los platos principales, por lo que ya tenía un poco de hambre y reconoció en su mente que le agradaba que el shchi estuviera hecho con caldo de alguna carne y no con agua. Recordaba haber comido esa sopa con la hermana Anastasia, y aunque le parecía sabrosa, no negaba que esta era aún más increíble.

Después de algunos otros platillos, la cena culminó con Chai Po-Russki (9) y sharlotka parisina de fresas (10). Aunque Sergei se sentía lleno (nunca había comido tanto en la cena) le gustaban mucho los postres, por lo que no pudo resistirse y tomó su taza de té Chai con medio trozo de sharlotka.

Unos minutos después preguntó (y de forma muy cortés) a uno de los criados si podrían guiarlo al baño. En el camino de regreso al comedor, pasó un cuarto con las puertas abiertas y notó que había un hermoso piano de cola. Miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y entró a curiosear. Se sentó y comenzó a tocar de forma muy lenta y apenas haciendo presión a las teclas (para que el sonido no fuera fuerte ni alto) algunas melodías que le habían enseñado las hermanas de la iglesia cuando era más pequeño.

Hace apenas unas horas había llegado a San Petersburgo y ya extrañaba a Moscú terriblemente. Se preguntaba que sería de las hermanas de la iglesia, de Olga, su vecina y compañera de juegos, de Fedot, Yakov y sus otros amigos. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo en ese preciso instante.

Pensó también en las calles por las que caminaba diariamente. En la plaza roja (11), la plaza Manezhnaya (12) y los tantos otros sitios que le gustaba frecuentar.

-¿Sabes tocar? – una voz lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos de forma inesperada.

Sergei se asustó de tal forma que hizo un espantoso estruendo con las teclas y volteó a mirar al intruso. Era Leonid. Se levantó del banquito de forma inmediata y pidió perdón de forma tope y apresurada.

-Perdón, yo… yo no quería, es solo que me dio curiosidad y…

-Tranquilo, no me molesta. Puedes usarlo si quieres. Yo también estoy aburrido de la conversa en la mesa.

-G…gracias – dijo volviéndose a sentar para mirar el piano de nuevo. No quería tener que mirar a Leonid a la cara. Sus ojos lo intimidaban.

-Te ves triste. ¿Extrañas tu casa verdad?

No servía de nada ocultar la verdad a estas alturas. Prefería ser honesto desde un principio y no tratar de construir una amistad a base de mentiras.

-Sí. San Petersburgo es preciosa, pero extraño mi hogar, que a pesar de ser más que minúsculo en comparación a este palacio, tenía algunas cosas que aquí ya no tendré.

-¿Como cuáles? – No era una pregunta pretenciosa ni mal intencionada. Leonid realmente sentía curiosidad sobre qué cosas no podría obtener estando en el palacio.

-Ahora que mi padre tendrá su propia habitación, y que yo tengo una biblioteca en la mía, se acabaron las noches de leer juntos frente a la chimenea, o mis juegos con los vecinos y mis visitas a la hermana Anastasia, que es como una abuela para mí. Me hacía chocolate caliente en el invierno y la verdad, era como tomar un trozo de cielo directo de una taza.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no tienes más familia en Moscú?

-No. Mi papá es huérfano y mi mamá… ella se fue cuando yo nací. Jamás la conocí. Solo supe que se llamaba Margarita y que heredé su color de cabello. No sé más nada sobre ella ni dónde está.

-Lo siento. Perdona que haya preguntado.

-No, está bien. Tengo a mi papá y con eso es más que suficiente.

A pesar de que Leonid aún no estaba del todo contento con la idea de que Pavel y Sergei se mudaran al palacio, tenía que reconocer que había juzgado mal a quién sería su nuevo compañero de estudios. Creyó que sería una sanguijuela aprovechadora, pero se percató de que estaba equivocado. Si bien a Sergei se le habían escapado algunas miradas de asombro de tanto en tanto, sus ojos no albergaban ninguna mala intención.

No tenía una mirada pretenciosa… ni siquiera parecía sentir envidia de nada. Le habían faltado muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca le había faltado nada, por paradójico que eso sonara. Era genuinamente feliz con lo poco que tenía y eso era algo que Leonid jamás había visto. De tanto en tanto se percataba de las miradas cargadas de enojo de los criados, en ademán de _"este crío podría ser mi hijo y debo tratarlo como mi jefe"_ y habría escuchado alguno que otro comentario como _"estos nobles y sus rarezas"._ Miradas y comentarios cargados de resentimientos. Sergei era diferente. Una persona sencilla que no le importaba el lujo.

Tal vez era un mediocre y estaba creciendo con la idea de que no podría aspirar a algo mejor, pero Leonid no estaba convencido de que fuera la mediocridad lo que hacía a Sergei ser lo que es.

-Déjame presentarme de nuevo – dijo después de unos largos minutos de silencio -tenía una primera impresión equivocada de ti y creo que te di una primera mala impresión de mí. Sé que tengo cara de pocos amigos, y la verdad, no tengo ninguno. Soy de poco hablar, pero soy bueno escuchando. Mucho gusto, Sergei. – dijo extendiendo su mano nuevamente.

-Mucho gusto, Leonid. Yo a veces hablo demasiado y tengo algunos amigos. Me gustan los dulces y no sé hablar francés – dijo estrechando la mano de su tal vez nuevo amigo.

-No te preocupes, en unos días comenzarán tus clases aquí en el palacio.

-Espero poder cumplir con las tareas.

-Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes.

* * *

1\. Pirozhkis: bollos horneados o fritos con levadura en forma de bote con una variedad de rellenos. [es una comida tanto casera como callejera muy popular.

2\. La mayonesa es un ingrediente insignia de la gastronomía rusa desde el siglo 19. La usaban para llenar las comidas con calorías adicionales para alimentar a las personas durante los inviernos largos y sombríos de Rusia.

3\. Tushonka: carne estofada producida por primera vez como suministro militar en la década de 1870.

4\. Blinis: panqueque ruso (casi tan delgado como las crepas) tradicionalmente hecho de harina de trigo.

5\. Tvorog: Producto lácteo fresco hecho calentando la leche agria hasta que se cumpla la cantidad deseada de cuajada y luego se cuela. (como imaginarán, era popular en las clases bajas pues era una forma de no desperdiciar comida)

6\. Kasha: Un plato hecho de cualquier tipo de granos hervidos en agua o leche, y puede agregar cebolla u otros ingredientes a gusto. Actualmente, el mayor consumo bruto per cápita es en Rusia, con 15 kg (33 lb) por año.

7\. Shchi verde: una variación de la sopa Shchi. Está hecha con caldo o agua y espinacas, orache de jardín, acelgas, ortigas y ocasionalmente diente de león, entre otras junto con o en lugar de acedera.

8\. Okroshka: La sopa clásica es una mezcla de verduras en su mayoría crudas, papas hervidas, huevos y carne cocida como carne de res, ternera, salchichas o jamón con kvas, que es una bebida no alcohólica hecha de pan negro fermentado o de centeno.

9\. Chai Po-Russki : té ruso hecho con rodajas de fruta, canela, clavo y agua. se le agrega también jugo de piña, azúcar y té negro a la mezcla de cítricos, revolviendo bien.

10\. Sharlotka parisina: un postre popular del siglo dieciocho. El pastel tiene capas de lady fingers, crema bávara y fruta (popularmente fresas).

11\. La plaza roja: construída en 1680. En el siglo XIX se usó para tiendas y comercio.

12\. Plaza Manezhnaya: Un espacio abierto peatonal en el distrito de Tverskoy, en el corazón de Moscú. El Manezhka (como se le conoce familiarmente) tuvo su origen en la Plaza Moiseyevskaya, que se formó en 1798 como consecuencia de la demolición del Monasterio medieval Moiseyevsky, que se encontraba a orillas del fangoso río Neglinnaya desde los tiempos de Iván el Terrible. Aunque el río fue posteriormente excavado, el vecindario permaneció repleto de casas públicas y tabernas que le dieron al área su famoso apodo de "panza de Moscú".


	5. La primera noche en el palacio, II parte

Después de que los niños se habían retirado del banquete, los marqueses y el teniente se quedaron un rato conversando mientras bebían algunas copas de vino proveniente de los viñedos del príncipe Galitzine (1). Pavel se sentía extrañado. Nunca había tomado vino, y jamás habría podido hacerlo de no haber sido por su suerte de conocer a Félix, pues era una bebida alcohólica a la que solo tenía acceso la nobleza rusa (2). Ya se sentía algo mareado, y a pesar de que le gustaba el sabor que tenía, ya no quería seguir bebiendo; pero tampoco quería ser maleducado con los marqueses.

Optó por beber excesivamente lento, tan lento como para que esa última copa que le habían servido durara hasta el final de la velada. Irina le había dado permiso a todos los criados para que fueran a descansar y estos se retiraron a sus habitaciones en el ala este del palacio. Dado que el comedor estaba en el ala sur, ahora estaban en completa privacidad.

-Félix.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Qué pasó con Aleksandr? Me has dejado curiosa.

-Está muerto, Irina.

-Válgame, ¿¡qué le pasó!?

-Yo lo maté.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa. Félix bebió de su copa como si nada e Irina se había quedado pasmada. Odiaba la maldita parsimonia con que Félix hacía o decía ese tipo de cosas. Pavel no sabía qué hacer o a dónde mirar. De haber podido, habría metido la cabeza en el florero de la mesa. Habría sido menos incómodo.

-Era un revolucionario. – dijo Félix por fin -Tenía que sacarlo del palacio y hacerme cargo. Tenía a un traidor en mi casa, cerca de mi esposa y de mis hijos. Te aseguro que él no habría dudado en usarlos de rehenes o de arriesgar sus vidas a cambio de hacerme daño a mí. Ustedes son mi debilidad, Irina… y si alguien decide acechar mi morada, haré lo que tenga que hacer.

-Iba a envenenar a uno de los generales. – Pavel se había atrevido a hablar, buscando ayudar a Félix. Ya sabía que el Marqués había ideado todo para que las cosas se dieran tal y como ocurrieron ese día, pero no por eso dejaba de entender sus razones. El habría hecho exactamente lo mismo por su hijo, o incluso algo peor, de haber sido necesario.

-Estoy tan cansada de pasar estas angustias, Félix. Rusia ha estado tambaleante desde los decembristas de 1825. ¿No se puede llegar a un acuerdo en el que todos queden contentos, sin que nadie deba morir?

-No es tan fácil, Irina. El movimiento de los decembristas provino de los soldados del ejército imperial que en su mayoría eran aristócratas, pero sus intenciones dejaron de ser solo de ellos y se volvió un deseo popular… un movimiento que terminó siendo en nuestra contra en todos los sentidos. ¿Crees que a un miserable como Aleksandr le hubiese importado que la fuerza del decembrismo provino de hombres como yo? (3) nosotros los nobles somos los enemigos de la causa común.

-Al diablo con ese miserable, Félix. Me importa es por su familia. Era hombre casado y tenía un niño. A pesar de ser revolucionario, tenía una familia, como tú y yo.

Pavel sintió un leve pesar en su corazón. Independientemente de la causa, había dejado a un niño sin su padre, y a una mujer sin su esposo. Aun sabiendo que tenía familia, habría cumplido con su labor, más sabiendo el riesgo que representaba para Félix… pero eso no hacía que él se sintiera mejor ni le brindaba una justificación para lo que había hecho. Se prestó para una tarea funesta.

-Está bien, Pavel. -dijo el Marqués al percatarse de la tristeza que ahora se dejaba ver en la cara del teniente. -Cumpliste una orden directa sin saber el trasfondo de todo lo demás. Tus manos no están manchadas de sangre, a diferencia de las mías. No tienes culpa y no eres responsable. Voy a indemnizar a la familia, pero de forma anónima. Eliminaré todos los registros de que ese rufián alguna vez trabajó en mi palacio.

-¿Y qué les diremos a los criados? -dijo su esposa con angustia.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes. Creo que ya deberíamos retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones. Ha sido un día largo y el teniente y yo estamos cansados.

-Por supuesto. Teniente, si gusta, puede llevarse el resto de la botella de vino y beberla en su habitación.

-Muchísimas gracias, señora Yusúpova, pero estoy más que bien así. No quisiera amanecer con resaca y faltar a mis responsabilidades. Muchas gracias por la cena y por su hospitalidad.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches, teniente. -dijo ella con una sonrisa gentil mientras esperaba a que su esposo se levantara de su silla.

-Buenas noches, Rostovsky.

-Buenas noches, General.

* * *

Félix e Irina estaban ya en sus ropas de dormir, y decidieron conversar un rato a solas una vez que se habían acostado.

-Tienen buenos modales en la mesa. Sergei es tímido y recatado, pero Pavel lo ha educado muy bien. No comió rápido, ni manchó sus ropas y tampoco hablo con la boca llena. Será un buen amigo para Leonid.

-Pavel es un buen hombre. Tiene principios, integridad y valores. Se metió al ejército por su hijo. No quiso dejarlo en adopción cuando la madre del niño los abandonó.

-Supongo que también habrá recibido algo de ayuda de sus padres.

-Es huérfano. Y precisamente por eso se aferró a Sergei, aun cuando no tenía nada. Luchó hasta con las uñas para salir adelante.

-Ya veo… suena como la clase de persona que necesitas como tu mano derecha.

-Exactamente, Irina.

-Félix.

-¿Sí?

-Dile a tu hijo que sonría más. Sacó tu mal genio y talante aterrador, y está empezando a notarse demasiado.

-¿Cómo dices?

Irina empezó a reír. Primero a voz baja y después a carcajadas.

-Debiste ver a Leonid cuando supo que el teniente y su hijo vendrían a vivir aquí. ¡Es tan obstinado y malhumorado como tú!

-A alguien tenía que salirle. Aunque me habría gustado que fuera un poco más como tú. Por lo menos Vera salió con más suerte.

-No digas eso. Eres una persona maravillosa. No me habría casado contigo si no lo fueras.

Félix sonrió levemente y mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos. -Te extrañé.

-Yo también, querido. Y los niños mucho más. Leonid no veía la hora en que llegaras a casa.

-A veces me agrada la idea de que Leonid sea como yo… y otras veces me aterra. Sólo me aseguro de que nadie pueda dañarlo, ni manipularlo fácilmente… pero como ves, ha tenido efectos colaterales que tal vez no estén siendo del todo buenos. Tendrá que ir al Page Corps (4), al igual que todos los nobles rusos, y habrá cosas que se saldrán de mi control. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir, Irina?

-Sí.

-No podré estar presente en todo lo que le enseñen… y eso me preocupa.

-Puede ser, pero te tiene a ti de ejemplo y siempre podrás cambiar o rectificar las cosas que consideres necesarias.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Yo sé que sí. Deberíamos dormir, ya es tarde y mañana hay cosas que hacer.

-Buenas noches cariño. – dicho esto, Félix procedió a darle un beso en la frente a su esposa.

* * *

Pavel por su parte no lograba quedarse dormido. Odiaba la idea de haber roto a una familia. Para él no era solo un daño colateral, era un cargo en su consciencia. Era extraño que se sintiera así, pues había ayudado con estrategias de guerra en algunas pequeñas batallas y nunca se había puesto a pensar en las familias de los soldados enemigos.

**_"Aunque nunca conocí de cerca aquellos soldados, ni conviví con ellos en la misma base o en la misma habitación. Es muy diferente cuando has visto a una persona de cerca, cuando has comido con ella en la misma mesa y has compartido prácticas y libros."_**

Después de casi dos horas logró conciliar el sueño. Tal vez sí debió haberse llevado esa botella de vino y terminársela. Habría dormido plácidamente, sin una conciencia que lo atormentaba con pensamientos arrolladores.

* * *

1\. El fundador de la moderna vinificación comercial en Rusia fue el Príncipe Leo Galitzine (1845-1915), quien estableció la primera fábrica rusa de vinos de champán en su finca de Novyi Svet en Crimea. En 1889, la producción de esta bodega ganó la Medalla de Oro en la exposición de París en la nominación de vinos espumosos.

2\. Según Denis Puzyrev, antes de la Revolución de 1917, en Rusia el vino se bebía solo por la aristocracia.

3\. El ejército imperial ruso que venció a Napoleón en 1812, atravesó toda Europa Central hasta llegar a Francia. Como consecuencia, esos oficiales rusos vieron de lleno a las sociedades occidentales, a las universidades liberales y conocieron a los jacobinos de Francia.

Tuvieron la oportunidad de observar cómo vivían las sociedades donde se había abolido el vasallaje, y a un poder monárquico que tenía limitaciones, muy diferentes a la rígida autocracia rusa, que estaba socialmente atrasada al resto de Europa. Esos jóvenes volvieron a Rusia con deseos liberales de adoptar esos cambios; con ideas como derechos humanos, democracia y gobierno representativo.

Como pueden notar, los revolucionarios de Rusia ya estaban gestándose de mucho antes que llegara Nicolás II de Rusia. La primera sociedad de este movimiento (los decembristas) se hizo en 1816 en San Petersburgo… la cuna de los revolucionarios.

4\. Page Corps era una academia militar en la Rusia imperial, que preparaba a los hijos de la nobleza y de los oficiales superiores para el servicio militar. Del mismo modo, la Escuela Imperial de Jurisprudencia preparó a los niños para el servicio civil. Page Corps fue fundada en 1759 en San Petersburgo.

* * *

Con este breve capítulo concluyo lo que fue la primera noche de los Rostovsky en el palacio Yúsupov. **¡Muchas gracias**** a Krimhild por los reviews que le ha dejado a la historia!**


	6. Un vistazo a la mente de Sergei

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Pavel y Sergei habían llegado al palacio Yúsupov. Los nuevos huéspedes aún se sentían algo apenados e incómodos, pero con el pasar del tiempo sería una sensación que olvidarían. Los humanos funcionan por costumbres; tanto que incluso se "inventó" el derecho consuetudinario (1) como prueba de ello. Una vez que ambos se familiarizaran con el palacio, los marqueses e incluso las calles de San Petersburgo, se sentirían como de la familia.

Pero mientras ese momento no llegara, a Sergei le seguiría dando pena compartir mesa con Vera y Leonid, así como dejar que le sirvan más en su plato (pues estaba acostumbrado a raciones un tanto menos abundantes) o incluso gestos tan simples como que los sirvientes lo saludaran y lo dejaran caminar libremente por el palacio. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran todo por él, y a veces se frustraba por sentirse inútil.

**"****¿Qué acaso estos nobles no saben tender sus propias camas, doblar su ropa y llevar sus platos a la cocina? ¿Qué sería de ellos sin sus criados? Me siento como un perfecto idiota con problemas mentales. Quiero hacer mis propias cosas."**

Sí, en definitiva, había cosas que le tomarían un tiempo considerable para poder adaptarse. Del resto, le gustaba que Leonid lo dejara tocar el piano de cola. De hecho, supo que tendría un profesor de música que le enseñaría solfeo (2) y teoría, y eso lo hizo infinitamente feliz. Era el único privilegio que tenían los nobles que, a su parecer, realmente tenía valor.

-Sírvete más Sergei, ¡comes muy poco! -dijo la pequeña Vera, que estaba tan solo dos semanas de cumplir años.

-Está bien así, señorita Vera. Gracias por preocuparte. -le dio una sonrisa gentil a la niña, pues sabía que lo decía por buena intención.

Vera se sonrojó un poco, pero también le sonrió.

**"****Como se nota… que nunca han tenido algo de hambre."** A Sergei nunca le habían faltado alimentos en su mesa, bien fuera en casa o en la mesa de la hermana Anastasia, pero sí recuerda y con mucho dolor, cuando la hambruna había azotado a Rusia hace apenas unos pocos años (3).

Su papá había adelgazado de forma algo considerable, pues sabía que le daba todo a él. Y muchas veces se sintió mal por eso. Pensaba que no era más que una carga para su padre. Si su madre los había abandonado, seguramente era por esa razón, por ser una carga. Ese pensamiento lo atormentaba de forma constante, pero le daba fuerzas para continuar. Quería retribuir todo lo que su padre había hecho por él y por todo lo que le había dado, que para la mayoría no sería mucho, pero para Sergei, valía el mundo entero y más.

Recordó el frío, los desnutridos en la calle, los rostros faltos de vitalidad. Era como si la muerte se colara en los rostros de todas las personas que veía. Esa hambre era aquella que solo conoce de la desesperación y el enojo. Todo pasó cuando tenía entre cinco y seis años, pero eran imágenes que jamás iba a poder olvidar. Recordó incluso el escándalo que había causado el Conde Tolstoi cuando se volvió el mayor crítico del gobierno zarista.

-¿Sergei?

La voz de Leonid lo había sacado de su trance momentáneo.

-Perdón, ¿habías dicho algo?

-Te preguntaba si estás bien. Te pusiste blanco como fantasma. ¿Tienes frío?

Se dio cuenta de que tenía la piel de gallina. Era un capítulo muy oscuro, o al menos uno de los tantos que más trataba de evitar. Nunca sintió tanto miedo de perder a su padre como cuando esa hambruna azotó el país.

-Sí, perdona. Estaba pensando algunas cosas y me desconecté.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Preferiría no hablarlo.

Aunque Leonid sentía curiosidad, no quiso presionarlo. Tras unos pocos días de convivir con los nuevos huéspedes, se había llevado la impresión de que Sergei era un niño complejo. Por momentos, podía notarse esa inocencia y alegría típica de un niño. Esa mirada inocua, que se impresionaba fácilmente, a veces se tornaba lejana y oscura como había pasado justo en ese momento. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos invadían su mente cuando su mirada se tornaba tan sombría y lúgubre? ¿Qué clase de vivencias había tenido Sergei para tener una mirada como esa a tan corta edad?

Leonid estaba empezando a cuestionarse si Pavel Rostovsky era lo que en realidad aparentaba ser. Le aterraba un poco pensar que él pudiera ser el causante de esa mirada tan funesta de Sergei.

-Lyov, por favor, tráele té caliente a Sergei. También un poco de leche y miel.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta -respondió el rubio de forma apenada.

-Lo necesitas. Estás pálido y con la piel de gallina. No seas necio.

-Gracias. – ciertamente, esos recuerdos le quitaban el apetito, pero no quería hacer enojar al hijo del marqués Yúsupov, y más cuando estaba siendo hospitalario y gentil. Sería mejor dejar al león (4) tranquilo.

Una vez que tomó su Chai se sintió mejor. Ya no tenía ese escalofrío espeluznante que le recorría la espalda y su rostro había recuperado algo de color. Vera, que lo miraba con puchero de angustia, ya se veía más tranquila. A Sergei le parecía que era una niña dulce y adorable, lo que le parecía asombroso, tomando en cuenta quiénes eran su padre y su hermano.

**"****Tal vez haya heredado la dulzura de la señora Yusúpova."**

-En tres días comienzan las clases.

-¿En serio? ¡Será divertido!

-Recibiremos tutelas hasta los 12 años (5), luego iremos a la academia militar.

-¿Yo también tengo que ir? – Sergei no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la angustia en el rostro de la niña.

-No, Vera. Las señoritas son tuteadas en casa. (6) – Leonid estaba aguantándose un poco la risa.

-Qué bueno. – y dicho esto, siguió tomando su bebida de leche caliente con miel.

-¿Cuál será la primera clase?

-francés e inglés. Recibirás 3 clases a la semana de cada idioma. Debemos ponerte al día con eso cuanto antes.

-Entiendo.

-Las siguientes son literatura y música, aunque creo que con estas no tendrás muchos problemas. Sabes leer, escribir y ya tienes nociones en el piano. Por último, será esgrima y ciencias, que incluye matemáticas.

-Interesante… entiendo que serán cinco días a la semana por algunas horas, ¿no?

-Seis días a la semana, de hecho. Una vez que hayas avanzado, serán 5 días, y tal vez el último año, 4 días a la semana.

Aunque por un lado Sergei se sintió algo desmotivado, pues le parecía un horario rígido, por otro lado se sentía emocionado. Recibiría clases y aprendería cosas que jamás había pensado que podría aprender. Decidió verle el lado bueno a toda la situación, y decidió que sacaría el mejor provecho a su educación.

* * *

1\. 1. Derecho consuetudinario, también llamado usos o costumbres, es una fuente del derecho. Son normas jurídicas que no están escritas pero se cumplen porque en el tiempo se han hecho costumbre cumplirlas; es decir, se ha hecho uso de esa costumbre que se desprende de hechos que se han producido repetidamente, en el tiempo, en un territorio concreto.

2\. 2. Solfeo: leer música.

3\. La hambruna rusa de 1891-92 afectó un área de alrededor de 900,000 millas cuadradas en el Volga y las áreas agrícolas centrales. El conde Lyov Tolstoi fue el principal crítico del gobierno, al que culpó por sus políticas con respecto a la hambruna misma, al tiempo que criticó los esfuerzos de ayuda implementados por el estado. También hubo grandes esfuerzos de ayuda de Occidente, particularmente de Estados Unidos, que enviaron granos y dinero a la zonas asediadas.

Corresponsales occidentales informaron periódicamente sobre la situación al resto del mundo. La hambruna rusa ilustrada, sin duda, la debilidad interna y el atraso absoluto del imperio én Rusia. Demostró además, el bajo nivel de vida y las condiciones medievales que soportó la mayoría de la población.

Esa hambruna demostró que el gobierno zarista era inepto e ineficiente de una manera que lo hacía incapaz de prever el desastre.

4\. El nombre de Leonid significa "León" en ruso.

5 y 6. Los aristócratas eran educados de tres formas: tuteados en casa, en escuelas militares o en instituciones seculares y religiosas. Las mujeres eran tradicionalmente tuteadas en casa, y en el caso de los hombres iban a escuelas militares o instituciones como la escuela de música Saint Sebastian en Regensburgo (o Ratisbona) por ejemplo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a Only D por sus reviews y el apoyo! **Me alegra saber que están disfrutando mi historia.

Perdonen lo cortos que han sido estos útlimos dos capítulos en comparación a los otros. He estado algo corta de tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo.


	7. Interludio: Vera

_**Interludio: Vera**_

* * *

**Jardín de la Mansión Yúsupov, 1902.**

A primera vista puede que suene a exageración, pero creo que, desde el primer día en que llegó a la mansión… Sergei capturó una parte de mi corazón. Creo que hasta ese momento, nunca había visto ojos tan cálidos y hermosos como los suyos. Estaba acostumbrada a los ojos negros de mi padre y de mi hermano Leonid, a los verdes de mi mamá y los distintos matices de colores de los criados… pero nunca había visto ojos azul celeste.

Me encantaba su timidez. Era fácil ponerlo penoso y hacerlo sonrojar, y eso me parecía adorable. También era callado. Lo sigue siendo, de hecho, pero cuando habla siempre tiene algo bueno para decir. Me gusta escucharlo, observarlo… cuando se concentra es ajeno a todo, y es cuando mejor puedo mirarlo. Sin que me diera cuenta, pasó de ser un niño de 9 años a casi un hombre. En poco tiempo partirá junto a Leonid a la universidad de Oxford.

Ese pensamiento hizo que mis ojos se aguaran, por lo que opté bajar la mirada a mi taza de té. Estaba sentada sola en el gazebo, pero el objeto de mis sentimientos estaba practicando esgrima con mi hermano a pocos metros de distancia, y no quería arriesgarme a que alguno de ellos me viera así. No era momento para sentimentalismos.

Más allá de que estuvieran por irse a Oxford, había algo que me angustiaba un poco. A veces me daba la impresión de que Sergei amaba a Leonid. No como un hermano o a un mejor amigo, sino como un amor platónico. Como un amor imposible que nunca podrá ser; el mismo amor que de una forma u otra empecé a sentir por él. Sabía que nunca correspondería mis sentimientos, y aun así me dejé llevar y le di rienda suelta a mi corazón, sin medir riesgos ni consecuencias. Por lo visto, soy horriblemente masoquista.

Me gustaría poder consolarlo, pero creo que sería un poco inútil, como un ciego guiando a un tuerto. De cierta manera me daba un poco de gracia. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que nos veríamos en este triángulo amoroso? Y pensar que mi hermano sería quien robaría el corazón de la persona que quería para mí.

Me habría dolido menos de haber sido una amiga o cualquier otra mujer, pues podría haberla odiado y tal vez en un tiempo mis sentimientos se habrían apaciguado y me habría rendido… pero a Leonid no puedo odiarlo. Daría la vida por él, y ni siquiera estaba haciendo esto de manera intencional. No tiene la culpa de esta situación y eso hace que todo sea peor. Odiaba con toda mi alma esa sensación de estar cerca de Sergei, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. No hay nada peor que estar al lado de alguien pero al mismo tiempo, saber que hay murallas invisibles que no se pueden traspasar y que no hacen más que separar.

No pude resistir más, así que me retiré lenta y muy discretamente del gazebo para ir a mi habitación. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba dejar caer las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo por un largo tiempo, supongo que producto de la ignorancia o mejor dicho, de la negación. Una parte de mi no quería aceptarlo, pero ya era momento de hacerlo. Ahora que se van a Inglaterra es probable que Sergei consiga el amor en alguien más. Conocerá muchas personas y además… es mayor que yo. Apenas soy una niña. Jamás podrá mirarme de la misma forma en que yo le miro. Seguramente me ve como una mocosa malcriada, y en parte es mi culpa.

He tratado de comportarme así solo para esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos. Prefiero que las cosas se hayan dado de la forma en que se dieron: que nunca supiera nada sobre mis sentimientos y haber caído en cuenta por mí misma que por más que yo quiera, nunca será. No sé si podría escucharlo decir que no me ama de esa forma y que jamás lo hará. Habría sido un golpe demasiado duro.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta suavemente, me dirigí a mi baño privado y preparé la bañera. Si iba a llorar, pues que fuera en una bañera con pétalos y burbujas. Ya me sentía demasiado miserable y no quería sentirme aún peor (si es que aquello era posible, claro está).

Una vez que me sumergí en la bañera, puse todo en retrospectiva. Desde el momento en que Sergei llegó, hasta que fue abriéndose a nosotros. Recordé el día en que se había escapado a Moscú a espaldas de todos. Lloré hasta que fueron a buscarlo y dieron con él en pleno camino. Cuando volvió a casa, lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. Tuve miedo de no volver a verlo… e irónicamente, esta vez sí se irá de verdad. Estaré sola aquí.

No me percaté de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero debió haber sido una cantidad considerable, pues estaban tocando la puerta de mi habitación de forma frenética y desenfrenada.

-¡SEÑORITA VERA! ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?

Era Lyov. Seguramente lo habría mandado Leonid, pues era su criado de preferencia. Salí de la bañera a toda la prisa y me puse mi batín. Dejé mi cabello sin recoger y corrí hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡SEÑORITA VERA!

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Sé que mi respuesta gritada y furiosa cuando abrí la puerta había dejado a Lyov pasmado. No debí gritarle así, pero estaba consumida por una vorágine de emociones que estaban estallando en mis adentros, y no me sentía de humor como para lidiar con estas escenitas.

-Perdone… yo… me habían enviado a buscarla, y como nadie la vio en los pasillos ni caminando por la mansión, su hermano y el joven Sergei se habían preocupado. Disculpe la interrupción, señorita Vera.

-No, está bien. Perdona mi temperamento. Puedes decirle a mi hermano y a Sergei que todo está bajo control. Gracias Lyov.

Cerré la puerta sin esperar respuesta y me devolví al baño. Cuando me vi en el espejo, entendí que la cara de susto del criado no había sido solo por mi mal temperamento. Tenía los ojos rojos, la nariz roja y los labios hinchados de tanto llorar. No sabía que había estado llorando tanto tiempo. Al menos no como para verme así. Había sido una suerte que no habían venido Sergei o Leonid por su cuenta a mi habitación.

Moriría de la vergüenza si él me viera así. Despeinada, vulnerable y débil. Una vez que mi rostro volvió a la normalidad, me peiné y me vestí para volver a los salones de la mansión. En un rato llegaría mi profesor de francés y luego tendría mi merienda de té con los demás. No puedo perder la compostura ahora.

Cuando amas a alguien, pero termina siendo un derroche de sentimientos ¿qué podría ser peor? muy pocas cosas seguramente, pero ya no puedo hacer otra cosa. No voy a ser egoísta. Quiero que Sergei sea feliz, con quien quiera que sea la persona que realmente le corresponda. Supongo que ya no tiene mucho sentido que me comporte de forma tan tonta e infantil para esconder sentimientos que nunca debieron haber existido desde un primer lugar.

Yo misma me metí en esto, y yo misma debo sacarme de esta situación.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca, el profesor Oleg ya estaba esperándome.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Vera. ¿Lista para su lección de hoy?

-Sí, profesor Oleg. -procedí a tomar asiento y abrir el libro para continuar la lección anterior.

A pesar de que Sergei entró a la biblioteca con Leonid algunas veces, no me distraje. Mantuve mi temple y conseguí poner toda mi concentración en la clase. Pude notar que el profesor estaba más complacido que de costumbre, y de hecho, se veía algo incrédulo con mi cambio de actitud. Cuando la clase culminó, me hizo algunas preguntas que sinceramente, yo ya estaba esperando.

-La clase de hoy fue mucho mejor que de costumbre, señorita. ¿Algún suceso que la haya hecho cambiar?

-Como entenderá, profesor Oleg, ahora que mi hermano y el joven Sergei estarán fuera un tiempo, tengo que hacerme cargo de algunas cosas en casa. Ayudar con el pequeño Lyudochka (1) y a mi padre, principalmente.

La mirada que el profesor me dirigió no me gustó. Sabía que en parte era por mi mamá. Ahora que ella no estaba, yo tendría que empezar a hacerme cargo de algunas cosas. Espero que fuera solo nostalgia lo que sentía. Odiaba que me tuvieran lástima.

Recuerdo que cuando mi mamá murió, pasamos de ser los "malcriados chiquillos hijos de marqueses" a "los pobrecillos huérfanos de madre" de la noche a la mañana. El trato de los criados cambió, y lo odié cada segundo. Odiaba esa hipocresía mezclada con lástima. Prefería revolcarme entre tierra y gusanos que recibir una falsa simpatía.

-Espero que no sea lástima lo que estoy viendo en sus ojos, profesor Oleg. No necesito su lástima y tampoco la quiero.

-¡Jovencita! ¿Qué cosas está diciendo? Le ruego que conserve esa dulzura que heredó de la señora Yusúpova. Es como si de pronto estuviera hablando con el joven Leonid.

¡Ja! Ahora resulta que me parezco mucho a mi hermano. Lo suficiente como para tener mi propio talante aterrador si así lo requiero.

-¿Qué cosas dice usted, señor Oleg? Lyonya es Lyonya (2), y yo soy yo. ¿A qué viene esa comparación?

-Disculpe, un mero error mío. Hasta la próxima clase, señorita Vera.

Debo reconocer que una pequeña sonrisa malévola se plasmó en mi rostro mientras veía al profesor salir espantado de la sala. Las cosas iban a cambiar desde hoy. Ya no podía ser la misma niña tonta de siempre. Cuando abrí la puerta de la biblioteca, escuché a mi hermano hablando con el profesor. Decidí esconderme en la esquina para husmear un poco.

-¿Qué fue, profesor? Tiene cara de espantado. ¿Vera hizo algo que no fuera de su agrado?

-No… no es eso. Fue una de sus clases más productivas, es solo que… -divagó por un momento.

-¿Es solo que qué?

-No lo sé, joven Leonid. Algo le sucede a la señorita Vera. Su forma de hablar e incluso de mirar es diferente a como es siempre. No es la jovencita dulce y algo berrinchuda de hasta hace la semana pasada. De hecho… - El profesor se quedó callado de repente. Yo sabía qué iba a decir, y quería escucharlo decirlo. Estaba tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Pues bien? ¡Hable de una vez! -Para mi sorpresa, había sido Sergei quien perdió la paciencia. No sabía que estaba ahí, y ahora me estaba costando más aguantarme la risa.

-La frialdad que emana es tanta que creí estar hablando con el joven Leonid por un momento. La dulzura que normalmente veía, ya no está. Es un témpano de hielo. Ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a impartir otras clases. Hasta luego, jovencitos.

Vaya forma de escaparse de mi hermano. Realmente le temían, y eso sí me causaba una gracia infinita.

-¿Crees que le suceda algo?

-Debe ser el hecho de que nos vamos a Oxford. Va a quedarse sola y tendrá que aprender a hacerse cargo de algunas cosas, incluyendo a Lyudmil.

-No lo había pensado… Tienes razón Leonid.

-Tal vez deberíamos pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella antes de irnos a Inglaterra. En un rato será la merienda. Podemos sacarla a pasear en el carruaje. Seguramente querrá ver algunos vestidos o accesorios, o cualquiera de esas cosas que tanto les encantan a las mujeres.

-Me parece una buena idea.

En otro momento, me habría encantando pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero ahora es lo último que quiero. Mientras más lejos esté de Sergei, mejor para mí. No quiero verlo ni escucharlo. Necesito que se vayan tan rápido como sea posible para poder olvidarlo. Por segunda vez en el día, iba a tener que resignarme, poner mi mejor cara y hacer de cuenta que no estaba pasando nada. No podía empezar a evitarlos de forma repentina, pues sería una fórmula segura para el desastre. Decidí dejar de husmear y salí de la esquina del pasillo.

-Ah, ahí estás Vera. El profesor Oleg nos ha dicho que… - Sergei se quedó callado y me miró un poco estupefacto. Sabía que mi rostro se había endurecido. No necesitaba un espejo para saberlo. Tenía el corazón hecho añicos y mis esperanzas estaban a 10 metros bajo tierra. No iba a poder ser toda dulzura después de algo como esto.

-¿Qué les dijo el profesor, Sergei?

-¿Está todo bien, Vera?

-¿Y por qué no lo estaría?

-No, nada…. Es solo que te ves un poco diferente de lo usual.

-Todo está bien, -dije dando la sonrisa más simpática que pude -no se preocupen. ¿quieren merendar?

-Sí, vayamos de una vez. Así nos da tiempo de pasear un rato en San Petersburgo.

-¡Fantástico!

Sabía que Leonid me estaba estudiando. Se había mantenido en silencio desde que salí del pasillo y mientras caminábamos al gazebo del jardín para merendar. Si bien no lo odiaba a él, si odiaba esa maldita mirada inescrupulosa que tenía cuando estaba evaluando a las personas y a las situaciones. Me aterraba que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos por Sergei. Caminé delante de ellos, y durante todo el trayecto sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome toda la espalda.

La hora del té y el paseo transcurrieron con más normalidad. Me llevaron a tiendas de ropa y zapatos, por lo que aproveché de llevar algunas cosas que me habían gustado. Todo había transcurrido bien, hasta que volvimos al palacio y llegó la hora de dormir. Cuando estaba por acostarme, le dieron tres golpes suaves a la puerta y nadie me llamó por mi nombre. Era Leonid. Dudé en hacerme la dormida, pero él me conocía de sobra y sabía que aún estaba despierta.

Con algo de nervios, decidí abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar. Escucharía lo que tenía para decirme.

-Lo amas Vera. Lo sé.

Mis ojos se abrieron como un par de platos y lo miré en silencio. No podía articular ni una sola palabra.

-Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que una parte de tus cambios de actitud son debido a eso; a esa lucha interna que tienes desde hace tiempo.

-¡Tienes que jurarme que jamás se lo dirás! **¡Jamás te lo perdonaré si se lo dices!**

-No, no se lo diré porque no me corresponde a mí decírselo. Si alguna vez llega a enterarse, será únicamente de tu boca, Vera. Pero no vine a hablar únicamente de eso. Quiero que me digas si estás bien. Si no quieres que me vaya, no me iré.

-No, Leonid. Está bien. Quiero que vayan y terminen su educación. Yo estaré bien aquí. Están los criados y el señor Pavel, que a estas alturas es como tener un segundo padre aquí en el palacio, y si alguna emergencia ocurre, papá vendrá de Moscú o puedo ir yo hasta allá.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, Vera. Nunca lo dudes. Estoy aquí para escuchar.

Dicho esto, lo estrujé en un abrazo que duró más tiempo del que debía. A pesar de que Leonid no era el ser más afectuoso del planeta y era un completo neófito en mostrar sus sentimientos, sabía que su angustia era genuina, y sinceramente, yo necesitaba un abrazo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Lyonya.

-Buenas noches, Verochka (3).

Entonces mi hermano lo sabía. De cierta manera me sentía un poco aliviada. No tendría que fingir demasiado ni hacer esfuerzos excesivos en ocultar la situación. Leonid entendería y seguramente me ayudaría si las cosas se tornaban muy incómodas para mí. Fui una tonta al pensar que no se daría cuenta. Su capacidad de leer a las personas es asombrosa y al mismo tiempo espeluznante.

* * *

1\. Lyudochka: diminutivo afectuoso para el nombre Lyudmil.

2\. Lyonya: uno de los tantos diminutivos afectuosos para el nombre Leonid.

3\. Verochka: diminutivo afectuoso para el nombre Vera.


	8. Segundo Interludio: Leonid

_**Segundo interludio: Leonid**_

* * *

**Mansión Yúsupov, víspera de la graduación militar, 5 de febrero de 1902**

Después de cuatro largos años, hoy culmina nuestra formación en la academia militar. En unas horas será la ceremonia y el desfile de armas, por lo que ese día todos en la mansión despertamos un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Sergei y yo tendríamos que alistarnos y partir primero, pues los generales establecieron que la hora de encuentro sería a las 500 horas (1).

Ese día despertamos a las 3 de la mañana y nos encontramos en el comedor para desayunar. La mayoría de las personas no estaban acostumbradas a comer a estas horas, pero para nosotros ya era segunda naturaleza.

-Buenos días, soldado Yúsupov.

-Buenos días, soldado Rostovsky.

Habíamos tomado la costumbre de saludarnos de esa forma, más por familiaridad y como gesto amistoso que por meras formalidades. Parece mentira que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Sergei había llegado a esta casa, hace siete años para ser más precisos. En unas cuantas semanas partiremos a Oxford poco antes de cumplir los dieciséis años.

Muchas cosas han cambiado y muchas otras están por cambiar. Muy para mis adentros, sabía que seríamos asignados a la guardia imperial, y que yo sería el superior de Sergei, a pesar de que no me sentía del todo a gusto o de acuerdo con esa decisión.

No es que yo lo mereciera más; simplemente me darían cargos más altos por ser hijo de un Marqués que de paso ha sido General por casi dos décadas. Detesto que se me conceda algo por meros favoritismos. Yo creo en la meritocracia. En ganarme mis propios reconocimientos y obtener lo que merezco por mis propios esfuerzos.

Me enojaba el hecho de que, a los hombres como Sergei, ascender de rango se les haría más difícil sólo por el hecho de no pertenecer a la nobleza o no tener un mejor linaje. Creo que la milicia de un país debería manejarse por mejores términos y no tanto por una ruleta de suerte en el ADN.

Por los momentos, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer más que aceptarlo y hacer lo posible para que Sergei y hombres como él, obtengan los reconocimientos justos que se merezcan por su empeño y esfuerzo. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ellos, y por la madre Rusia… pues lo que hace a un gran país no es el dinero, sino su gentilicio.

¿Cómo podríamos avanzar al mismo nivel que el resto de Europa cuando teníamos un sistema tan arcaico para todo?

A los ciudadanos se les considera como mero populacho (2), indignos de todo; como cuando Roma tenía a sus patricios y por debajo de ellos los plebeyos (3) ¿Cómo se construye un país con una población privada de todo y abandonada a su suerte? Tendría que aprovechar mi tiempo para cambiar todo desde adentro. Tenía que haber alguna forma de convencer al Zar.

No pretendo ser un revolucionario, pero tampoco puedo hacerme la vista gorda a las injusticias. No creo que la revolución sea la manera de obtener lo que se busca, muy por el contrario. Incitar a la violencia jamás podría traer nada bueno. Lo único que conseguirían sería más resistencia.

Si fueran un poco más inteligentes, intentarían llegar a personas como yo, que sé que las hay por muy pocas que sean, para mediar y buscar soluciones. Nunca traicionaré al Zar, pues tendré responsabilidades al igual que mi padre, pero sí buscaré las formas de hacer de Rusia un mejor país, aún si eso implica tener que llevar la contraria a muchas personas.

Estoy consciente de que voy a ganarme muchos enemigos, y que seguramente me convertiré en el blanco de muchos otros a los que no les importe el país sino sus bolsillos y los títulos a los que ostentan. Pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Me debo a mi familia y a mi país. Para esto voy a vivir. **Esto es lo que soy.**

-Finalmente concluimos nuestra educación básica. Quién diría que sería tan rápido.

-A decir verdad, yo aún me siento algo incrédulo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sergei?

-A que nunca creí que sería tuteado y que luego ingresaría a la academia militar. Crecí con la idea de optar a trabajos diferentes como cantinero, criado o pianista, si realmente me esforzaba y decidía aspirar a algo mejor. No sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

-Con lealtad. Es todo lo que queremos de ti. Como has podido ver en estos años, la nobleza se ha convertido en una bolsa llena de serpientes. Nunca se saben las verdaderas intenciones de quienes nos rodean. Basta con meter la mano en la bolsa para salir envenenado.

-Jamás les faltará lealtad de mi parte. Si soy el hombre en el que me he convertido, ha sido gracias a la familia Yúsupov. Me debo a ustedes.

-¿Más que al Zar? – esa pregunta salió de forma muy natural, pero era una cuestión en la que quería indagar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Más que a Dios, si existiera.

Su respuesta había sido inmediata y sin titubeos. No había dudas en sus ojos y llevaba su corazón en la manga. Sergei era un hombre fácil de leer y de entender, y sabía que no estaba bromeando. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa si se lo pidiéramos, y por eso mismo tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Si bien podría ser algo provechoso, necesitaba que él cautivara valor propio. Es cierto que lo habíamos ayudado a construirse, pero su lealtad podría destruirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía que buscar la forma de hacerlo entender que no es una herramienta o una pieza de ajedrez a nuestra disposición. Que no es desechable.

Necesito que entienda que puede tener convicciones propias, ideales propios y que sus motivos de lucha no tienen que ser los míos (o los nuestros, si incluyo a mi padre). Él es su propia persona, no nuestro títere.

Tanto así, que Vera lo ama. Sé que lo ama desde que era una niña pequeña. Nunca me pasó por alto la forma en que ella lo miraba, o como le sonreía. La alegría en sus ojos cuando Sergei le daba algún cumplido o lo rosáceo de sus mejillas cuando se sentaba a leer al lado de ella. No sé si él se ha percatado de eso; tal vez sí lo haya hecho.

Esa era otra razón por la que le tengo tanto aprecio. Si realmente se ha percatado de los sentimientos de Vera, prefiere optar por hacer de cuenta que no lo sabe, antes que aprovecharse de eso. Sería muy fácil para él jugar con el corazón de una niña entrando en la adolescencia para hacerse con un título de nobleza. Tan fácil como manipularla para obtener favores o simplemente aprovecharse de ella para sus propias satisfacciones si esperaba algunos años, y sin embargo, no está en sus intenciones.

Realmente se preocupa por ella. Lo he visto cientos de veces intimidar a jovencitos que le ponen el ojo encima en las fiestas a las que vamos, como un lobo feroz que la acompaña de forma constante y sin que ella se dé cuenta. La manera desinteresada en que la ayudaba con sus tareas, o cómo la calmaba cuando se ponía a llorar por cualquier cosa. Nunca se enfadaba con ella por sus berrinches, a diferencia de mí.

Siendo franco, no me molestaría en lo absoluto que él pidiera su mano cuando ella tenga edad para casarse. De hecho, creo que sería el único hombre con quien podría sentirme tranquilo si le entrego a Vera. A mí no me importa mucho el tema de casarme o formar una familia. Estoy consciente de que sería un terrible amante y esposo. Pero mi hermana es otro asunto, y quiero que ella tenga un pilar sólido para formar su propia familia.

-Jamás dejes que nadie se aproveche de ti, Seryozha (4).

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A que eres tu propia persona, por mucha lealtad que tengas. Nunca olvides eso.

-Copiado, soldado. – hizo el saludo militar tras decir eso, y yo le respondí de la misma forma. Sabía que entendió exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decirle. No había lugar a interpretaciones, pero acepté el gesto de querer restar un poco la tensión del momento.

Esa mañana desayunamos kasha con leche y azúcar, y atrás tomamos té negro con miel, pues íbamos a necesitar bastante energía para el desfile y la ceremonia de graduación que le seguía al desfile.

* * *

A pesar de que hubo un poco de retraso con el carruaje, logramos llegar a tiempo para alistarnos en la academia. De hecho, nos sobró casi media hora, por lo que Sergei y yo nos pusimos a recorrer las aulas. Este lugar había sido casi nuestro hogar estos últimos 4 años, y mentiría si dijera que no siento algo de nostalgia.

Subí la mirada hacia una de las ventanas del aula en la que estábamos, y observé por el reflejo del vidrio que Sergei estaba mirándome. Por un segundo, me pareció que era una mirada algo extraña. Pensé que sus ojos expresaban algo de anhelo mezclado con tristeza, pero debe ser un error mío. Podría estar confundiendo anhelo con nostalgia.

Decidí no darle más importancia al asunto, y al cabo de un rato procedimos a ir con los demás estudiantes.

-¡Eh! ¡Leonid, Sergei! – era la voz de Efrem. No habíamos hecho muchos amigos en la academia, salvo por Efrem, Igor, Viktor y Stanislav; y era más por obra de Sergei (a quien considero mi único amigo) que mía. No soy muy sociable y tampoco soy de hablar mucho. De hecho, no los consideraba como mis amigos, sino compañeros cercanos.

-¡Hola Efrem!

-¿Emocionados?

-En mi caso, me siento más nostálgico que emocionado. -Seguramente soné como un aguafiestas, pero no iba a mentir.

-Vaya, eres el único al que he escuchado decir eso, Leonid. Los demás están bastante emocionados.

-Porque los demás no tienen intenciones de formar parte de la milicia. Estaban aquí por meros formalismos y obligaciones.

-Bueno… no tienes por qué verlo de esa manera.

Era evidente que lo había incomodado, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. No uso eufemismos, y los que me conocen ya saben qué esperar de mí. Siempre hablo con la verdad sin pensar a quién puedo herir o incomodar. No sé si es una virtud o una maldición, pero ciertamente eso ya no iba a cambiar.

-Yo estoy emocionado, y eso que seguramente seré parte de la guardia imperial.

-Existen las excepciones, Efrem.

Antes de que pudiera responderme otra cosa, los generales nos llamaron. Debíamos alistarnos para iniciar el desfile. Nos dieron nuestros rifles, cargados con dos balas que usaríamos después de bajar de los caballos.

Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, pero me pareció ver a un tipo extraño entre la multitud. Era un hombre joven, posiblemente no pasaba los veinticuatro años. Me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente, pues mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Fue una lucha bastante silenciosa. Él no apartaba la mirada y yo tampoco. Si estaba buscando intimidarme, falló miserablemente. Cuando el extraño decidió ceder, noté que Pavel lo había visto también y estaba murmurándole algo a mi padre en el oído. Ambos se miraron y luego miraron en dirección al sospechoso, que había empezado a retirarse del lugar. Mi padre y Pavel trataron de caminar entre toda la multitud, pero era complicado. Había demasiadas personas y yo no podía abandonar mi posición.

-¿Qué sucede, Leonid? – Sergei había acercado su caballo para poder hablar más de cerca. Estaba casi susurrando.

-Hay un sujeto extraño entre la multitud. Estaba mirándome fijamente. Mi padre y el tuyo estaban tratando de buscarlo, pero está un poco complicado. Hay mucha multitud y es imposible correr entre tanta gente, y el tipo es bastante ágil. Estoy seguro de que ya salió del perímetro.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? ¿Su rostro te pareció familiar?

-En lo absoluto, pero no te preocupes. Estamos en pleno desfile, soldado. No pierdas tu temple.

-Tienes razón, pero debemos estar alertas.

Estuve buscándolo con la mirada por el resto del desfile, pero ya no estaba. Había venido a buscar algo, o a alguien… y en el camino me he cruzado yo. O tal vez yo era el blanco que estaba buscando. Mi padre tenía muchos enemigos entre las filas de los revolucionarios, y después del fusilamiento de Dimitri Mikhailov, estos se habían agitado como un panal de abejas. En algún momento harían un atentado contra los nobles, y al parecer sería pronto.

Cuando el desfile terminó, me encontré con mi padre antes de que comenzara la ceremonia de graduación.

-Aquí estás. Ya eres todo un hombre.

-Hola papá.

-¿Lo viste, cierto?

-Sí. ¿Tienes idea de quién es o de dónde viene?

-No, la verdad no. Pero lo más probable es que sea un revolucionario. Algo se está agitando, y seguramente estallará pronto.

-Estoy preocupado. Tal vez no deba irme a Oxford.

-No. Sergei y tú deben ir.

-No quiero dejar solos a Vera y a Lyudmil en la mansión. Estarán indefensos.

-No van a estarlos, porque apenas te vayas a Inglaterra, yo volveré de Moscú. ¿No pensabas que dejaría a tus hermanos solos, o sí?

**Pues teniendo en cuenta cómo nos abandonaste estos dos años después de que mamá murió… no me sorprendería.** Pero no puedo decirle eso. Opté por permanecer en silencio.

-Escucha, hijo. Estoy al tanto de lo que soy. No he sido el padre más afectuoso, ni atento, en especial recientemente… Pero jamás pienses que los dejaría indefensos ante un peligro como este. Aún no sabes la cantidad de cosas que he hecho para mantenerlos seguros.

Su mirada se ensombreció después de decir eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, papá?

Me tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro a mi oído.

-Aleksandr no murió en batalla. Yo mismo lo maté porque era un espía para los revolucionarios.

Ya lo sabía, pero no era algo que podía decirle a mi padre. Tendría que fingir que estaba sorprendido al respecto.

-Y esa es solo una de las tantas cosas. Puedes irte a Inglaterra. Yo volveré a casa y cuidaré de tus hermanos. Pero no podré volver de forma inmediata, ni podré quedarme todo el tiempo, por lo que dejaré a Rostovsky a cargo durante mis ausencias.

-Entendido. Deberíamos irnos, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

-Leonid.

-¿Sí?

Inesperadamente, mi padre me estrujó en un abrazo. Hacía muchos años que no lo hacía, y aunque me sentía un poco extraño al tacto (falta de costumbre supongo), yo también lo abracé. Sí… como padre tenía muchas carencias, pero no por eso podría dejar de quererlo. Yo tengo mis propias carencias, así que tampoco estoy en mucha posición de criticar.

Antes de soltarme, me escondió una pistola en el chaleco.

-Pavel y yo estaremos vigilando, pero ya no puedo dejarte completamente desprotegido después de lo que acaba de pasar. Si notas algo extraño, o alguien se te acerca demasiado, dispara. Yo me haré responsable de todo. Vámonos.

Era la primera vez que mi padre hacía algo como esto. Estaba seguro de que no me pediría que le devolviera la pistola. Seguramente se volvería una acompañante común de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Después de la graduación, hicimos un enorme banquete en la mansión. Vinieron algunas amigas de Vera; Anastasia, Antonina y Adel, además de otras jovencitas cuyos nombres no conocía, y tampoco tenía el mas mínimo interés de conocer. También asistieron los amigos de Sergei de la academia militar y muchas familias distinguidas.

Observé las miradas que se le escapan a Vera. Moría por bailar con Sergei, y dado que yo quería que él comenzara a desarrollar algo de afecto hacia ella, decidí ayudarla un poco.

-Llegó la hora del Vals. ¿Podrías bailar con Vera?

-Por supuesto. Ya he visto a Efrem mirándola como un zamuro acechando a su presa. Será mejor que vaya, antes de que la secuestre.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde está?

-Calma, soldado.- Comenzó a reír un poco después de decir eso. Reconozco que él sabía manejar estas situaciones de mejor manera. Si por mí fuese, le habría disparado en la rodilla a ese imbécil.

Sergei caminó hasta donde estaba Vera y le ofreció su brazo. Creo que jamás la había visto tan feliz y con los ojos tan brillantes. Seguramente se sentía como una princesa de esos cuentos de hada que tanto adora.

Después de rechazar a algunas señoritas para el Vals, comencé a buscar a Efrem, y transcurridos unos minutos, lo encontré. Estaba observando a Vera mientras bailaba con Sergei, y tal y como él había dicho, parecía un animal acechando a su presa. Estaba parado al lado de un mesón y parecía desconectado de todo. No se movía y hasta parecía que no estaba ni respirando. Sus pupilas seguían cada paso y cada giro que ella daba. Caminé y una vez que estaba a sus espaldas, decidí darle un buen susto.

-**¿Disfrutando la vista, Efrem?**

-Sí. **¡EH! ¡NO!** No quise decir… espera, es solo un malentendido.

-No, no. Está bien. Mi hermana es una jovencita muy bella y no tiene nada de malo mirar.

-Seguramente será la más hermosa de todas las niñas de la nobleza.

-Sabes apreciar la belleza. – sonreí muy fríamente y lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Pude notar el terror en su mirada -_**Pero no te equivoques. Como llegues a ponerle una mano encima, no me temblará el pulso y te mataré. No lo pongas en duda ni en tela de juicio.**_

-C…Calma, compatriota. No tengo intención alguna más que solo mirar. Como haz dicho hasta hace un momento, no soy más que un amante de la belleza que sabe apreciarla cuando la ve. Solo eso.

-Es bueno saberlo. – puse mi mano en su hombro, y dio un pequeño salto, producto del susto seguramente -Espero que sigas teniendo una velada agradable. Nos vemos luego, Efrem.

Cuando la música terminó, Sergei venía en mi dirección con un par de copas de vino.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Efrem?- dijo entre risas -Te vi asediarlo mientras bailaba con Vera. ¡Lo dejaste más blanco que a un fantasma!

-Lo que debía decirle. Que si le ponía una mano encima, iba a matarlo. -Tomé la copa de vino que me ofreció y le di un sorbo.

-Tus padres acertaron con el nombre que eligieron para ti. Realmente eres un León ¡Jajajaja!

Me percaté de que Sergei tenía algo pesado en uno de sus bolsillos internos del saco del uniforme. Acerqué mi rostro a su oído para susurrar.

-¿Llevas una pistola en tu bolsillo?

-Sí. Mi padre me la dio después de lo que sucedió hoy en el desfile.

-Mi padre también me ha dado una. Algo está por suceder pronto.

-Así parece… debemos estar vigilantes en todo momento.

-Si algo extraño sucede, solo dispara Sergei. Es lo que me ha dicho mi padre. No podemos correr ningún riesgo, incluso si eso implica disparar primero y preguntar después (5).

-Entendido.

-Hola Leonid. -Una voz sutil y baja me había saludado. Era Adel.

-Buenas noches, Adel. ¿Disfrutas de la velada?

-Sí, bastante. Quería felicitarlos por su graduación, y preguntar si me concederías un Vals.

-Por supuesto. -No quería bailar, pero como rechazara a la sobrina del Zar, dejaría a mi padre muy mal parado. Le ofrecí mi brazo y bailé una pieza con ella.

No me gustaba la forma en que me sonreía ni como me miraba. Era la misma forma en que mi hermana miraba a su "amado", y yo no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Tenemos a unas hienas revolucionarias buscando nuestra sangre, y mientras antes terminara este banquete, mejor. Tenía que ponerme al día con eso y empezar a buscar respuestas. No me preocupaba tanto que me hicieran algo a mí, pero sí que hirieran a mi familia. No es algo que estaba dispuesto a permitir, y si era cuestión de batallar contra estos salvajes que había tomado por personas más civilizadas, pues así sería.

No hay nada más desleal que atacar a las familias. Yo sí tenía códigos de honor. Nunca atacaría a mujeres y a niños mucho menos… pero mis enemigos no tienen esa moral. Ahora entendía mucho más el porqué mi padre había decidido matar a Aleksandr. Hay ciertos riesgos que deben ser tomados.

-¡Leonid!

-¿Hmm? Disculpa, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta. Gracias por concederme esta pieza.

-Fue un placer. Buenas noches, Adel. -Vi a mi padre observándome a lo lejos, por lo que tomé la mano de ella y la besé delicadamente. **Las cosas que hago por respeto a mi padre. **Ella se sonrojó tontamente y traté de sonreír lo mejor que pude.

* * *

1\. Formato militar para las horas. Las 500 horas vendría siendo las 5 de la madrugada.

2\. Populacho: DESPECTIVO. Conjunto de personas del nivel social y cultural más bajo.

3\. Clases sociales de la República Romana. Los patricios eran algo así como los nobles. Ellos ostentaban todos los cargos políticos y riquezas, y los plebeyos, a los que no los dejaban participar en ningún cargo político, eran sus "inferiores".

Los pebleyos no eran considerados ciudadanos romanos, ya que venían del exterior de la ciudad, dedicándose a labores agrarias, empleos industriales, pero sin la igualdad ni los derechos que los primeros reyes romanos pretendieron.

Aun así existía una clase intermedia entre los patricios y plebeyos, los "clientes", que no pertenecían a la clase plebeya, pero si provenían de ella, donde los patricios establecían un vínculo de derechos y obligaciones por ambas partes. Los plebeyos tenían derecho a recibir asesoramiento jurídico y apoyo de los patricios que se convertían en sus patronos, y estos clientes debían colaborar con sus patronos, incluso económicamente.

4\. Seryozha: diminutivo afectuoso para Sergei.

5\. "Shot first ask questions later" conocido en español como "dispara primero y luego pregunta" es una ley de defensa que tienen algunos estados que establece un derecho mediante el cual una persona puede defenderse a sí misma u otras personas (derecho de legítima defensa) contra amenazas o amenazas percibidas, incluso hasta el punto de aplicar fuerza letal, independientemente de si hubiera sido posible retirarse de la situación de manera segura.

Se hizo muy popular durante las guerras de Estados Unidos con Irak y Afganistán, luego de que muchos soldados se dejaran engañar por niños que cargaban bombas e incluso pistolas y mataban marines.

No existía a principios del siglo 19, pero me pareció una frase correcta en el contexto que estaba empleando.

* * *

**Muy agradecida con Krimhild y Only D por sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por darme ánimos para escribir este fic! Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, pues también me hacen darme cuenta de algunos detalles que paso por alto. **Espero que les guste el interludio de Leonid, pues disfruté escribiéndolo. Es mi personaje favorito de todo el manga y a mi parecer, el más interesante de analizar e interpretar. Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	9. Nota

Notas.

¡Hola, queridos lectores! He decidido que estos próximos capítulos serán un poco similares a los últimos 3, en donde he redactado desde el punto de vista de Sergei, Vera y Leonid, antes de proseguir con el tema principal del fic.

Prefiero hacerlo así, dado que haré uso de algunos personajes secundarios del manga, como por ejemplo Andrevich, el camarada de Alexei y Alraune que apareció muerto en el Regen en el volumen 5 de la historia, el señor Ustinov, aliado de los mencheviques y el mismo Efrem (Gueórgui Bazárov).

Quiero darle un orden más conciso a la historia, por lo que aprovecharé la estructura que ya le di. Ya conocen las circunstancias en las que Sergei y su padre llegaron al palacio Yúsupov, los sentimientos de los 3 personajes principales de la historia (y del mismo padre de Sergei) y algunas cosas que forjaron su carácter. Dedicaré un capítulo a Félix, uno a Irina y uno a Efrem. De esta manera ya tendrán más o menos una idea de qué los mueve a todos (pero de forma más profunda puesto que doña Ikeda no hizo mucho énfasis con algunos personajes).

También decidí hacerlo así, pues me da más tiempo mientras ordeno hechos históricos junto con hechos de los personajes del manga, y de seguir tomando datos de la autobiografía que hizo el príncipe Yúsupov estando exiliado de Rusia para ponerlos en esta historia. (Por ejemplo, al padre de Sergei lo llamé Pavel, puesto que el príncipe relató en su libro que el mayordomo más fiel del Palacio se llamaba así, y estuvo al servicio de los Yúsupov por más de 60 años).

Una vez que haya publicado esos 3 capítulos, retomaré el orden de la historia, que vendría partiendo en 1895, relatando la vida de los 3 personajes principales hasta el momento en que llegue Julius al palacio Yúsupov y todo cambie.

¡Gracias por leerme y por su atención!


	10. El origen de Efrem

**San Petersburgo, octubre de 1894. **

El día había comenzando normal para el joven Gueórgui, de apenas 10 años de edad. Su madre, cuyo nombre era Yelena, había preparado su desayuno y lo estaba esperando en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Supo que su padre Aleksandr había tenido que partir del palacio de los Yúsupov a los cuarteles militares en Moscú, por petición del Marqués Félix. Recibía cartas de su padre en donde le relataba como era la vida de criado en comparación a la de un soldado en preparación. Admiraba muchísimo a Aleksandr, y soñaba con llegar a formar parte de la milicia algún día.

Hace algunas semanas que no llegaba ninguna carta, y aunque le extrañaba un poco, prefirió no preguntarle nada a su madre. Tal vez estaba en alguna misión y no podía mandar correspondencia. Prefería, sin duda alguna, no saber nada de su padre por algún tiempo a que su seguridad se viera comprometida por estar enviándole cartas. Tendría que ser paciente y esperar.

Mientras desayunaban, alguien tocó la puerta de la casa, y se oía un tanto desesperado. ¿Quién sería y qué urgencia tendría?

-Espera aquí Gueórgui, iré a ver quién es.

El niño, que se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, decidió seguir a su madre y esconderse en un rinconcito a husmear.

-¿Andrevich? – Yelena salió a la calle para cerciorarse de que no hubiese alguien en los alrededores observándolos. Una vez que se aseguró de todo, regresó a la puerta de entrada e invitó al jovencito a pasar.

-Bien, no te quedes ahí, pasa. ¿Quieres té? Si no has desayunado, que dudo que lo hayas hecho por lo temprano que es, también puedes comer aquí.

Andrevich no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había llegado. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala en completo silencio. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y solo miraba al suelo. Yelena, al ver que no había obtenido respuesta, volteó a mirarlo.

-O…Oye, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué la cara larga?

-Yelena…- cuando subió el rostro, ella vio cómo los ojos del muchacho estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ya lo había entendido. Aleksandr estaba muerto y seguramente había sido por manos del Marqués Yúsupov. Lo habían descubierto.

Quiso llorar, pero sabía que no era momento de dejarse caer. Tendrían que huir. Tenía que sacar de ahí a su pequeño hijo. Aunque no logró llorar, si sintió como el pánico y los nervios invadían su pecho. ¿Qué haría con su hijo? ¿De qué iban a vivir?

-Espera... – Andrevich se percató del pánico en su rostro y tomó fuerzas de donde pudo para explicarle la situación. -El señor Ustinov… un aliado capitalista se ofreció a ayudarnos. Puede darle una nueva identidad a Gueórgui, y también le dará tutelaje para que pueda inscribirse en la academia militar en unos años. Si logramos nuestro cometido, podremos infiltrarlo en la guardia imperial.

-¡NO! ¡No metan a mi hijo en esto! ¿no les parece suficiente que haya perdido a mi esposo por esta estúpida revolución? ¡No permitiré que se lleven a mi Gueórgui!

-Acepto la propuesta, Andrevich.

El niño, lleno de lágrimas al saber qué había sido de su padre, había salido de su escondite. Quería hacer lo que pudiera para vengarlo. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad, aún si su madre no estaba de acuerdo.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Regresa a la cocina y termina tu desayuno! -Yelena, que había perdido el control de la situación, había empezado a llorar. No pudo contener las lágrimas. Sus ojos parecían un océano furioso, agitado, rampante.

-¡NO! ¡No puedes obligarme a quedarme si no quiero, mamá! -corrió en dirección al camarada y lo agarró por la camisa -¡Por favor, Andrevich! ¡Llévame con Ustinov!

-Por favor, Gueórgui… podemos irnos a Finlandia. ¡Podemos empezar de nuevo!

-¡Vete tú sola! ¡Yo voy a vengar a papá!

-Escucha, Yelena. El señor Ustinov te ayudará a ti también. Podremos falsificar documentos y darte una nueva identidad. Podrás buscar empleo fuera de San Petersburgo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿¡Y a dónde iré!? ¿A Moscú, a ver si me encuentra Yúsupov y me matan a mí también?

-No tienes que ir a Moscú…

Ella lo increpó con la mirada.

-¿Me estás tomando del pelo?

-¿¡Crees que me pondría a hacer algo como eso en esta situación!? ¿¡Por quién me tomas, mujer!?

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! -El niño había perdido los estribos. Corrió a su habitación y se encerró con zendo portazo.

-Puedes ir a Alemania, Lena (1). El profesor von Egenolf, quien tuvo la amabilidad de hablar con Ustinov, se ofreció a ayudarte. Podrá recibirte en Múnich.

-Pero mi niño… no quiero dejar a mi niño. Es lo único que me queda de Sasha (2)...

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Escucha… el camarada Aleksandr era uno de los más valiosos para la causa, pues era un contacto directo dentro de las filas más cercanas al Zar. Será mejor que dejes que el pequeño Gueórgui tome su lugar. Te recuerdo que… hay gente buena entre nosotros, pero también hay gente mala. Yo cuidaré del niño personalmente. Será mejor ceder por las buenas.

-Vete de aquí. -el llanto de la mujer empezó a ser más fuerte cuando entendió que realmente no tenían opción. No solo había perdido a su esposo, ahora también estaban bajo amenaza si no dejaba ir a su hijo.

-Me iré si eso quieres, pero regresaré en unos días por ustedes.

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

El jovencito, que entendía la vorágine de emociones por las que ella estaba pasando, decidió respetar sus deseos y se retiró. Ciertamente, sería difícil lidiar con una situación como esa, y más aún ser racional tras recibir esas noticias.

Mientras, el niño empezó a recoger todas sus cosas (que comprendían algunos libros, ropa, y un reloj de bolsillo que su padre le había regalado). Estaba decidido a vengarlo, aún si eso significaba abandonar todo lo que conocía y a su madre, por mucho que la amara. La nobleza rusa le enseñó el verdadero significado del odio a muy corta edad; y a actuar guiado por ese sentimiento.

Los siguientes días fueron particularmente difíciles tanto para él como para su madre, que se había resignado a irse a Múnich y a dejar a su hijo en Rusia. Ya habían empacado todas sus pertenencias, y Yelena había quemado las cosas de Aleksandr que no podrían llevarse con ellos. Dejarían la casa sin rastro alguno de ellos para evitar cualquier riesgo.

En la mañana del 13 de octubre, Andrevich llegó a recogerlos. Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes a dejar a Yelena, cuyo nuevo nombre sería Dietlinde Bachmeier, ella tomó a su hijo por los hombros por última vez y lo miró a los ojos.

**_"Los mismos ojos café de su padre. Espero poder verlos de nuevo… No quiero dejarle ir pero tengo que hacerlo. No tenemos más opción. Lo siento, Sasha… te he fallado."_**

-Escucha, mi niño. Tan pronto como llegue a Múnich, te enviaré una carta. No rompas contacto conmigo, y si en algún momento surge una emergencia dímelo. Vendré a ayudarte de inmediato.

-Entendido, mamá. No me meteré en problemas, así que no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte.

**_"Ojalá fuera tan fácil…"_**

-Te amo, Gue… Efrem. Siempre lo haré.

-Yo también te amo, mamá.

Yelena bajó del carruaje con los ojos lagrimosos. Andrevich dejó su sitio como conductor de los caballos para ayudarla con su equipaje y darle un abrazo de despedida.

-Prometo que lo cuidaré.

-Avísame si surge alguna eventualidad. Te lo ruego, no dejes que mi niño muera también.

-Lo mantendremos a salvo.

Ella sabía que era mentira. Cualquier persona que se unía a los revolucionarios sabía los riesgos que corría. Nadie podía dar seguridad de nada, pero no tenía opción más que callar y confiar en que realmente lo cuidarían. Prefería pensar así.

-Estaremos en contacto. Hasta luego, Andrevich.

-Hasta luego, Dietlinde.

Se subió al tren que la llevaría a su nuevo destino. Yelena Bazarova había muerto en Rusia. Lo que se trasladaba a Alemania era un simple cuerpo sin alma.

-Se ha ido… me siento realmente solo.

-Lo siento muchacho. En serio lo siento. Ven, debemos partir a nuestra parada final.

-Sí…

* * *

El camino fue largo y silencioso. El niño no quería hablar. Tampoco lloraba ni pataleaba; lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje a los otros niños que caminaban felices y despreocupados por los parques y las plazas. Aún quedaban algunos indicios de la hambruna que había acabado hace apenas dos años, pero eran niños medianamente felices. Los envidiaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ya no tenía a nadie, y tendría que entregar su vida a una causa de la que todavía no conocía mucho. Por los momentos, lo único que sabía era que el movimiento al que pertenecía su padre se oponía al Zar y a los aristócratas del país, y que su enemigo era Félix Yúsupov. Pensar en ese nombre hacía que su sangre ardiera.

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero prefería dejarlas para un momento más apropiado.

-Hemos llegado, Efrem.

El niño bajó del carruaje y siguió al mayordomo de Ustinov, pues lo estaba guiando a su despacho.

-Buenos días, jovencito.

-Buenos días, señor Ustinov.

El rostro del niño era de cierto modo espeluznante. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, tenía bolsas negras bajo sus ojos y una mirada severa y nada piadosa. Era la muestra del odio hecha persona.

-Acércate, Efrem.

Gueórgui, que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su nuevo nombre, se acercó a su nuevo tutor legal, quien lo envolvió en un abrazo. Al principio trató de soltarse, pues no quería mostrarse débil, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Partió en llanto y abrazó a Ustinov tan fuerte como pudo.

-Llorar está bien, hijo. No te hace más débil.

Pasado el rato, logró calmarse y tomar el té con Andrevich y su tutor.

-Sé que tienes preguntas, adelante. Estás en tu derecho a saber lo que quieras saber.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Qué es el movimiento?

-En palabras fáciles y breves… terminar lo que los decembristas no pudieron.

-¿Los decembristas?

-Aunque todo se dio en 1825, todo había comenzado desde mucho antes. En 1804 habían prometido nuevas reformas en Rusia… unas más acordes a los liberales que estaban por Europa. Esas expectativas no se cumplieron, y cuando los soldados del ejército imperial partieron de Rusia para vencer a Bonaparte, conocieron otras realidades muy diferentes a las de Rusia.

-¿Qué realidades?

-Las libertades que el resto de Europa tenía, y tiene, de hecho, en comparación a nuestra patria, son demasiadas. El Zarismo no nos permite salir de un sistema arcaico donde los aristócratas manejan todo a su antojo. Nosotros, los revolucionarios, estamos en contra del Zarismo. Queremos lograr lo que nuestros camaradas de 1825 no pudieron: acabar con este sistema de gobierno e instaurar una democracia. Una democracia donde personas como yo sean apreciadas no solo por dinero … Donde personas como tú puedan ostentar a una mejor calidad de vida. Queremos un país donde todos tengan las mismas oportunidades.

-Los revolucionarios… A esto se dedicaba papá realmente.

-Así es, y fue uno de los mejores camaradas de todo el movimiento.

El pecho de Gueórgui se había inflado de orgullo al escuchar esas palabras. Su padre había luchado por todas las personas oprimidas de Rusia, y él seguiría su ejemplo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para formar parte?

-Bueno, técnicamente ya eres uno de nosotros, jovencito. Mañana mismo comenzaré a enseñarte francés y alemán. ¿Sabes leer y escribir?

-Sí, señor. Mis padres me enseñaron.

-No podría esperar menos de Aleksandr y Yelena. Bien, también te enseñaré sobre literatura, música y cultura. Tendrás un entrenador también.

-¿Un entrenador?

-Sí. En unos pocos años tendrás que ir a la academia militar, y me gustaría que vayas en buena condición física. Si bien ser mi pupilo te pondrá en ventaja, quiero que tengas más factores a tu favor.

-Entiendo.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?

-Sí. ¿Cómo es el marqués Yúsupov? ¿Tiene familia?

-Félix es un hombre muy inteligente. Es respetado por toda la nobleza, el ejército, y es adorado por el Zar y su familia. Es de los hombres más leales a la corona, y uno de los enemigos más difíciles de predecir y superar. Su astucia y su frialdad son únicas en todo el país. Me atrevo a decir que somos afortunados de que él no sea el Zar.

-¿Y su familia?

Ustinov y Andrevich se miraron un poco preocupados. No querían que el niño creciera con un odio tan abismal. Si bien entendían las circunstancias, tendrían que controlarlo, o de lo contrario podría cometer errores irreparables.

-No involucraremos a su familia.

-¿QUÉ?

-Escucha, Efrem. Entiendo lo que sientes, pero la familia del marqués será mantenida al margen por ahora. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores desenfrenados. Debemos hacer todo bien, o nuestros sacrificios serán en vano. ¿Sí entiendes lo que te digo?

-Sí.

-Bien, ve a darte un baño y luego descansa. A partir de mañana tendrás días ocupados.

Durante los siguientes cuatro años Efrem fue tuteado a diario para ponerse al día con sus estudios y poder ingresar a la academia militar sin problema alguno. Ustinov tenía la meta de que lo inscribieran en un regimiento de la guardia imperial para poder llegar a las filas cercanas de los Yúsupov, por lo que se había encargado de tutearlo muy de cerca y de forma estricta.

Gueórgui se inscribió en la escuela militar en 1898, poco antes de cumplir los 14 años. Se enteró que sería compañero de clases de Leonid Yúsupov, que era dos años menor que él. Por más que trató de acercársele, nunca lo logró del todo. Sólo logró entablar amistad con Sergei Rostovsky, que al parecer era el único amigo del marqués. No era lo que quería, pues habría sido mejor entablar una amistad directa con Leonid, pero era mejor que nada.

Tuvo oportunidad de conocer el palacio de su enemigo cuando asistió al banquete de celebración de la graduación en 1902. Fue la primera vez que vio a Vera Yusúpova. A pesar de que era 6 años más joven que él, no podía negar que era una jovencita muy hermosa.

Su piel parecía porcelana, y tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche, largo y liso. Sus movimientos eran agraciados y parecía gentil de trato, o esa es la impresión que se había llevado por la forma en que ella estaba mirando a Sergei. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un tono rosáceo muy particular.

Bailaba muy bien. Sus giros eran perfectos y no titubeaba a bailar. Sería conveniente poder acercarse a ella. Si lograba conquistarla, lograría llegar más lejos que su padre. Es muy diferente ser un criado a ser el amante de uno de los Yúsupov.

Estaba tan concentrado observando a Vera, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a sus espaldas.

-**¿Disfrutando la vista, Efrem?**

-Sí. **¡EH! ¡NO! **No quise decir… espera, es solo un malentendido.

-No, no. Está bien. Mi hermana es una jovencita muy bella y no tiene nada de malo mirar.

-Seguramente será la más hermosa de todas las niñas de la nobleza.

Ese comentario se le había escapado. Maldijo la forma en que su subconsciente le estaba traicionando. ¿De verdad iba a mirar de esa forma a su enemigo?

-Sabes apreciar la belleza, - la mirada de Leonid se había tornado sombría. Era una mirada impropia para alguien de tan corta edad. Gueórgui sintió miedo de su mirada, y sintió cómo su orgullo se iba al piso cuando la sonrisa de Leonid le había helado la sangre. Había logrado intimidarlo. -**_pero no te equivoques. Como llegues a ponerle una mano encima, no me temblará el pulso y te mataré. No lo pongas en duda ni en tela de juicio._**

-C…Calma, compatriota. No tengo intención alguna más que solo mirar. Como haz dicho hasta hace un momento, no soy más que un amante de la belleza que sabe apreciarla cuando la ve. Solo eso.

-Es bueno saberlo. – El toque inesperado de Leonid en su hombro lo había hecho saltar del susto. -Espero que sigas teniendo una velada agradable. Nos vemos luego, Efrem.

"**_Maldito niño del demonio. No me queda duda de que es la fotocopia del Marqués Yúsupov. No tiene escrúpulos y tiene hielo corriendo por sus venas en lugar de sangre. Como no tenga cuidado, de verdad terminará matándome a mí también. Voy a tener que moverme con cuidado si planeo usar a Vera. Aunque ahora que veo que ella le importa, si me muevo muy bien, podré usarla más bien en su contra."_**

Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a entrar en la guardia imperial. Haría lo posible por averiguar en qué regimiento estarían Sergei y Leonid. Si lograba colarse allí, podría dar marcha a su plan sin problema alguno. El único problema real sería el cómo enamorar a Vera. La forma en que miraba a Sergei mostraba que era un amor de años, cautivado con el tiempo y con sentimientos muy puros. ¿Cómo podría vencer algo como eso? Tendría que idearse una forma de arrancar a Rostovsky del corazón de su enemiga y tomar su respectivo lugar… todo a espaldas de su endemoniado hermano y del mismo Sergei.

* * *

1\. Lena: diminutivo afectuoso para Yelena.

2\. Sasha: diminutivo afectuoso para Aleksandr.


	11. Hombres de la guerra: Félix Yúsupov

Félix Yúsupov siempre fue un hombre muy peculiar. A los 7 años ya estaba inscrito en el primer regimiento de la guardia imperial, y a los 16 años ya era un oficial del ejército. (1)

Fue un niño huraño, poco sociable, a quien le gustaba la soledad para meditar y no le preocupaban demasiado los asuntos de la nobleza. También le apasionó la lectura de la literatura clásica y sentía una profunda rabia hacia los niños de su edad, a quienes acusaba de ser "demasiado tontos e infantiles".

Desde sus días de escuela, Félix era un paria. Su seriedad e inteligencia lo hizo relativamente desagradable en la escuela, hasta el punto de ser intimidado. Sin embargo, él siempre se defendía (como prueba de ello comentaría, a lo largo del tiempo, que su mayor vicio era su incapacidad para resistir los insultos y las críticas). Félix arrojó palos y piedras a sus "matones" y los agredió físicamente.

Su carácter indómito y violento terminó por imponer respeto tanto en sus "camaradas" como en sus profesores. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su temperamento y su tenacidad; como uno de sus maestros diría de él: "Este muchacho está hecho de granito, y además tiene un volcán en su interior" (2).

En general, el joven marqués tenía una fuerte personalidad, era muy independiente, imperioso, dominante, imponente y entendía cómo era diferente. Odiaba perder, o estar en un bando perdedor.

Aunque hizo algunos amigos, y podría ser notablemente abierto con niños o simples soldados y sirvientes, continuó a lo largo de su vida distanciándose de los que lo rodeaban con una espinosa arrogancia defensiva cuando consideraba que era necesario.

Los méritos escolares que tuvo en matemáticas, a las que fue muy aficionado y que llegaron a constituir en él una especie de segunda naturaleza, facilitaron su ingreso en la Escuela Militar. De allí salió a los 16 años con el nombramiento de subteniente.

Demás está decir que la familia del Zar estaba encantada con él. Había sido un hombre de guerras desde que nació, además de mostrar una lealtad absoluta a la corona. Su agilidad, agudeza mental y las capacidades de análisis y de anticiparse a sus enemigos no tenían comparación. Ese hecho había quedado evidenciado cuando guio al ejército ruso en la guerra de Oriente contra Turquía en 1878 (3), cuando apenas tenía 22 años. En reconocimiento a sus méritos fue ascendido a general de brigada.

Despertó la admiración de todos los maestros en estrategia de la época y se convirtió en un tiempo récord en el terror de los ejércitos enemigos. En cuanto a sus propios soldados, el recelo de los primeros días pronto se transformó en entusiasmo. Sus enemigos (que comprendía una larga lista de ejércitos rivales extranjeros, así como de nobles y otros oficiales de su propio ejército), por el contrario, vieron en él «la encarnación del espíritu del mal»

Aquel joven general transformó unos cuerpos de hombres desarrapados, hambrientos y desmoralizados en una formidable máquina bélica. También tenía una memoria increíble. Raramente olvidaba a alguien que conocía. Era capaz de recordar a un hombre y su familia que conoció en campaña después de diez años.

Mostró diferentes rasgos a lo largo de su vida, en diversas circunstancias, y como con cualquier gran figura, fue extremadamente contradictorio.

Si bien era inquebrantable en severidad, al punto de no tener miedo de matar a los enemigos, vinieran de donde vinieran (cosa que dejó muy clara), hubo una mujer que despertó su lado más romántico y emocional: Irina. No era muy afectuoso públicamente, pero había asombrado a todo el ejército, a la aristocracia y al mismísimo Zar cuando anunció que se casaría. El país entero parecía haber entrado en un estado de conmoción cuando la noticia se hizo pública.

Con el pasar de los años, aunque conservó su esencia, la influencia de su esposa en él era notable. Había aprendido a ser más generoso, un poco menos sangre fría y a entender la importancia de la familia. Se había vuelto más piadoso, como decían algunos de sus colegas. Lo que no había cambiado era su capacidad bélica, su inteligencia y la forma en que su juicio nunca se nublaba, aún en las situaciones de pánico.

Nadie entendía qué había hecho Irina para traspasar los muros del marqués Yúsupov. Se rumoró, en forma de broma por algunos años, que tal vez era una bruja con encantos griegos que lograban atrapar a cualquier presa. Fue la única mujer que logró captar su atención, y a la única que no rechazó.

Después de que naciera su primero hijo, empezó a querer más a los niños, además de profundizar sus nuevos aprendizajes sobre lo que era la paciencia. Haber lidiado con una esposa embarazada junto con los asuntos del ejército, además de sus responsabilidades como marqués le había enseñado a no perder el temple bajo ningún concepto.

El nacimiento de Leonid cambió su mundo, y aunque al principio no era algo que estaba logrando asimilar, con el paso del tiempo terminó de aceptarlo e incluso le agradaba la idea. El niño era su fotocopia. No cabía duda de que era su primogénito, y se sentía profundamente orgulloso de haber podido amar y de tener en sus brazos la prueba de ello. Nunca se creyó capaz de amar a alguien de esa manera, y resulta que ahora tenía a dos personas por las cuales daría la vida de ser necesario.

Comenzó a pasar menos tiempo en los cuarteles generales, y aunque seguía llegando agotado de sus jornadas de trabajo, siempre hacía un espacio para jugar y compartir con Leonid. Con el paso de los años, le enseñaría a su pequeño soldadito a nunca dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie, y a imponer su carácter tal y como él lo había hecho siendo apenas un niño.

Aunque a Irina no le agradaba del todo la idea, hubo una frase lapidaria que culminó una discusión que habían tenido al respecto:_ "O eres el lobo, o eres la oveja, Irina. Nuestro hijo crecerá en un ambiente rodeado de hienas que harán leña del árbol caído apenas tengan la oportunidad._"

Ciertamente, la aristocracia rusa era un ambiente en el que había que moverse con mucho cuidado. La lealtad era el bien más preciado, y uno que no podía comprarse ni con todo el dinero del mundo; pues siempre hay alguien que puede pagar más.

Aquello había sido suficiente para que ella aceptara la idea de que tal vez su esposo no estaba del todo equivocado.

Ya había descubierto lo que era el amor a la familia, y unos tantos años después, descubriría lo que era tener un amigo incondicional y leal hasta la muerte.

* * *

1\. Datos reales de la vida del Príncipe Nikolai Borisovich Yusupov, nacido en 1750.

2\. Palabras de uno de los profesores de Napoleón Bonaparte.

3\. La guerra ruso-turca de 1877-1878, también conocida como la guerra de Oriente, tuvo sus orígenes en el objetivo del Imperio ruso de conseguir acceso al mar Mediterráneo y liberar del dominio otomano a los pueblos eslavos de los Balcanes. Las naciones balcánicas liberadas indirectamente por la acción rusa tras casi cuatrocientos años de dominación turca aún consideran esta guerra como el segundo comienzo de su nacionalidad. De ahí los títulos alternativos agregados a ella en las historiografías nacionalistas del siglo XX, tales como la guerra rumana de independencia o la guerra búlgara de independencia.

La coalición liderada por Rusia ganó la guerra, haciendo retroceder a los turcos hasta las puertas de Constantinopla, pero con la intervención oportuna de las grandes potencias de Europa occidental.

Como resultado, Rusia logró reclamar provincias en el Cáucaso, a saber, Kars y Batum, y también anexó la región de Budjak. Los principados de Rumania, Serbia y Montenegro, cada uno de los cuales había tenido soberanía de facto durante algún tiempo, proclamaron formalmente la independencia del Imperio Otomano. Después de casi cinco siglos de dominación otomana (1396-1878), un estado búlgaro resurgió: el Principado de Bulgaria, que cubre la tierra entre el río Danubio y las montañas de los Balcanes (excepto el norte de Dobrudja que se le dio a Rumania), y la región de Sofía, que se convirtió en la nueva capital del estado. El Congreso de Berlín en 1878 también permitió a Austria-Hungría ocupar Bosnia y Herzegovina y el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda para hacerse cargo de Chipre.

**Como observación final, me gustaría acotar que el personaje de Félix es una mezcla de otro príncipe Yúsupov junto con Napoleón Bonaparte y algunos aspectos de historia rusa. Creo que, por los momentos, fue el personaje más difícil de describir (para mí), pues nunca hubo muchos detalles en el manga, pero de tener que imaginarlo pues me lo planteé de esa forma: una especie de Napoleón Bonaparte ruso. Creo que encaja bien y explicaría un poco la forma de ser de Leonid, pues de alguien tuvo que sacar el ejemplo, jajajaja.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por los reviews y a todos los que leen la historia!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	12. Irina: una mezcla de dulzura y tenacidad

***Irina siempre fue una mujer con una gracia y elegancia difíciles de encontrar incluso entre otras mujeres de la aristocracia rusa. A la edad de siete años, ella estaba bien versada en los códigos y costumbres sociales. Sabía cómo dar la bienvenida a los invitados y mantener una conversación.

Su belleza comenzó a ser llamativa a medida que se iba convirtiendo en una mujer. Era delgada y tenía un porte maravilloso; el cabello largo y liso, una tez de tonos oliva suave y ojos azules profundos. Inteligente, culta y artística, y sobre todo tenía un corazón exquisitamente amable. Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto, y lejos de ser vanidosa y orgullosa de sus dones excepcionales (entre esos, su intelecto), ella era modestia y simplicidad. "Cuanto más tenga", dijo, "más le debe a los demás. Sea modesto, y si tiene alguna ventaja, no deje que los menos favorecidos lo sepan".

Esa belleza tan excepcional le sirvió para ser una musa para artistas, como Francois Flameng, un pintor francés muy exitoso. (1)

De joven, tuvo numerosos pretendientes, de todos los países de Europa. Entre ellos el Príncipe heredero de Bulgaria. Ella rechazó todas las ofertas ya que estaba decidida a elegir a su propio esposo. Finalmente, se casó con el Marqués Félix Yúsupov, un oficial de la Guardia Imperial Rusa.

Su padre Alexander (2), que en su mente imaginaba a su hija en un trono, lamentó su falta de ambición. Estaba amargamente decepcionado cuando se descubrió que ella había decidido casarse con el marqués, "un simple oficial de la Guardia", como él diría.

Ese recuerdo pasó por su mente muchas veces, y si bien ya no le importaba tanto, aún le dolían esas palabras que había usado su padre para referirse al hombre que ella amaba.

* * *

Irina estaba en su habitación cuando su padre llegó al palacio. Estaba lleno de furia y demandaba ver a su hija en ese preciso instante.

Una criada tocó suavemente la puerta al tiempo que dijo -Señorita Irina, su padre ha llegado y ha pedido que vaya a su despacho inmediatamente. Le ruego que no tarde demasiado, pues parece estar enojado.

-Entendido. Gracias Yekaterina, iré en un instante.

Suspiró profundamente, pues ya sabía la razón del enojo y lo que su padre iba a decirle. A pesar de que no quería tener que lidiar con sus reclamos, decidió ir y hacerle frente. Si no era capaz de defender al hombre que amaba, ¿qué sentido tendría el casarse con él entonces? Félix sería su compañero de vida, y eso significaba apoyarse mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas.

Tocó la puerta del despacho y entró sin esperar respuesta. Su padre la observó por unos minutos, pero no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

-¿Y bien? Me avisaron que querías verme de forma inmediata y aquí estoy.

-¿Eso es lo que tienes para decirme? ¿No vas a explicarme lo que has hecho?

-¿Explicarte? ¿Qué se supone que debo explicarte? Voy a casarme con el hombre que amo. No creo que haya algo que requiera de una explicación.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti, Irina. Pudiste haber sido una reina. El príncipe de Bulgaria quería pedir tu mano ¡Y tú lo rechazas por un marqués de la guardia imperial!

-Te equivocas. – ella mantuvo su temple, a pesar de que su padre ya había perdido la paciencia. Ella clavó sus ojos en los de su padre, y arrojó todos sus pensamientos. -Rechacé a un engreído y cabeza hueca sin nada que aportar más que un título, pues riquezas ya las tengo, por un hombre con quien puedo hablar por horas sin cansarme. Félix es un intelectual en todos los aspectos, y por si no lo has notado, es de los oficiales más admirados por el ejército, adorado por los Zares y temido por los enemigos. Creo que un hombre así me sienta mucho mejor que un príncipe cobarde que se jacta de ganar guerras en las que jamás ha puesto un solo pie. Te recuerdo que su país logró independizarse gracias a la comandancia de Félix en la coalición rusa de la guerra de Oriente. ¿O es que eso no lo tomas en cuenta porque no te conviene?

-Los reyes y príncipes no van a las guerras. Están por encima de todos.

-No van porque son unos cobardes, igual que tú.

-¿Cómo osas hablarle así a tu padre? ¡Solo quiero lo mejor para ti!

-¡NO! ¡No quieres lo mejor para mí, quieres lo mejor PARA TI! Si realmente desearas mi felicidad, no estarías armando este alboroto, ¡estarías apoyándome por haber elegido a un buen hombre!

-¡Ven aquí, niña malcriada!

-¡Ven y levántame la mano si eso quieres! ¡Nada de lo que hagas cambiará mi decisión!

-No te atrevas a levantarle la mano a mi futura esposa. – Una voz profunda y serena había detenido el conflicto de forma inmediata.

Afortunadamente para Irina, Félix había hecho una visita sorpresa a su palacio. Había traído 7 ramos de rosas para ella y un anillo con una piedra verde esmeralda. Cuando llegó al palacio, los criados lo empujaron hasta el despacho del señor de la casa mientras le rogaban que detuviera la pelea que estaba teniendo con su hija; y había llegado en el momento más preciso.

-¿Félix? Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? No me dijiste que vendrías… - Ella bajó la mirada, profundamente apenada de que su prometido hubiese presenciado una escena como esa. Sintió como sus ojos empezaban a ponerle lagrimosos mientras el miedo la invadía. **_"¿Retirará la propuesta de matrimonio después de esto?"_**

-No tenía planeado decírtelo, pues vengo con flores y un anillo para ti; claro que, lo último que había imaginado encontrar, sería una escena como esta. -volteó a mirar a quien sería su suegro. - ¿No le da vergüenza tratar a su hija de esa manera? Le grita y le levanta la mano como si fuera una vulgar ramera. Podrás ser su padre, pero no pienso admitir esta soberana falta de respeto hacia ella, ni de ti, ni de nadie.

-¿Quién te has creído para aparecerte por mi casa a darme órdenes?

-No estoy dando ninguna orden, Alexander. Solo estoy parando esta locura. Irina, recoge tus cosas. Te quedarás en mi palacio a partir de hoy.

-¡De ninguna manera jovencita! ¡Te quedarás en esta casa hasta que yo lo ordene!

-No. Me iré con Félix ahora mismo. Es evidente que ya no hay nada para mi en este lugar.

Su padre la jaló duramente por el brazo para evitar que ella se moviera, y eso hizo que Félix terminara de perder la paciencia. Sacó la pistola de su saco y apuntó a la sien de Alexander.

-Hagamos esto por las buenas. No hay necesidad de ponernos más violentos. Suéltala y déjala ir, y todo esto habrá acabado más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿Te atreves a apuntarme? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Miserable!

-¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! ¡No estoy jugando, anciano! ¡Si debo dispararte puedes estar seguro de que lo haré!

-¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Ya suéltame, padre! Y tú Félix, por favor baja el arma. Te lo pido.

El marqués, tan obstinado como el solo, tardó unos segundos en bajar la pistola. Había mirado a Irina a los ojos, y pudo entender sus ruegos. Sabía que ella se iría con él, así que no tenía caso continuar con este alboroto.

Alexander soltó a Irina, pero no la dejó ir sin antes darle una bofetada. Félix, aunque ya había bajado su arma, había salido disparado a golpearlo, pero fue detenido por los criados y los guardias de la mansión.

-Vete, Irina. Toma todas tus cosas y lárgate. Pero recuerda esto: las cosas que he hecho son porque te amo, aunque me equivoque de tanto en tanto. A pesar de que tu prometido me haya apuntado con un arma, estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar esta ofensa. Si algún día quieres volver, siempre serás bienvenida, pues aunque te vayas, esta sigue siendo tu casa.

Mientras salía del despacho, el padre de la joven se detuvo en frente de Félix y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Como no cuides de ella, marqués Yúsupov, seré yo quien te dispare en la sien. Recojan las maletas y lárgate de mi casa cuanto antes. – Escupió en la bota de Félix y terminó de salir de su despacho.

El marqués le pidió a todos que abandonaran el sitio y cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Irina estaba parada en el mismo lugar, llorando de forma silenciosa. Caminó hacia ella y posó su mano en la barbilla de la joven, obligándola a subir su cara. Sus ojos se encontraron por apenas un segundo, pues ella bajó la mirada. No tenía el coraje para verlo a los ojos. No después de algo como eso.

-Irina, mírame. No bajes la mirada ante mí.

Ella se zafó de la mano que la sostenía por la barbilla y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo quieres te mire después de un bochorno como ese? No soy digna de un hombre como tú.

-Te pido que me mires.

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Si hay alguien indigno aquí, soy yo. Por eso te lo vuelvo a decir: no bajes la mirada ante mí. No temas, aún quiero casarme contigo, si eso es lo que tú deseas. Entiendo que todo esto ha sido por causa mía, y si quieres retractarte, respetaré tu decisión.

-¡No! ¡Yo te quiero! Quiero casarme contigo... – dicho esto, lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

* * *

***Se había casado con uno de los hombres más temidos de Rusia, y sin embargo, donde quiera que apareciera, ella traía una deliciosa sensación de luz y bienestar. Sus ojos brillaban con amabilidad y dulzura. Se vestía con una elegancia tranquila, no le gustaban las joyas, y aunque poseía las gemas más hermosas, las usaba solo en grandes ocasiones.

Irina era una gran favorita de la familia imperial, particularmente con la gran duquesa Elisabeth, la hermana de la zarina. Estaba profundamente dedicada al zar, pero su amistad con la zarina no duró. Era demasiado independiente para ocultar sus opiniones, incluso a riesgo de causar desagrado. Bajo la influencia de ciertos miembros de su círculo inmediato, la zarina dejó de verla.

Al poco tiempo, aquello dejó de importarle y dedicó su tiempo a asuntos que consideraba más productivos que tratar de agradarle a la Zarina. Cuidar de su familia y de su hogar serían sus mayores prioridades, y siempre estarían por encima del Zar y la familia imperial.

* * *

*****Me basé en la madre del príncipe Félix Yúsupov para formar el carácter y la personalidad de Irina. El personaje del que realmente estoy hablando vendría siendo la princesa Zinaida Yusúpova, y utilicé varios textos extraídos de la autobiografía del príncipe para redactar este capítulo.**

1\. Francois Flameng: Fue un pintor francés muy exitoso durante el último cuarto del siglo XIX y el primer cuarto del XX. Era hijo de un famoso grabador y recibió una educación de primer nivel en su oficio. Flameng inicialmente recibió renombre por su pintura y retrato de historia, y se convirtió en profesor en la Academia de Bellas Artes. Este pintor sí retrató a la princesa Zinaida.

2\. El nombre del suegro del príncipe Yúsupov era Alexander Mikhailovich, gran Duque de Rusia.

**Como pueden ver, algunos personajes son mezclas de varias personas históricas de la nobleza rusa (e incluso de otros países). Tengo que reconocer que me agradó mucho que Ikeda utilizara personajes reales para construir los suyos propios, así que le he copiado un poco la idea para darle forma a la historia.**

**¡Hasta la próxima :)!**


	13. 1895: Preludio a la tragedia

**Palacio Yúsupov, 1895. **

Finalmente, había llegado el inicio de las clases para Sergei. Los lunes estudiaría francés con el profesor Oleg y filosofía e historia con el profesor Von Egenolf. Ese día se levantó más temprano de lo usual, producto de la emoción, y procedió a desayunar solo. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar consigo mismo antes de que comenzara su atareada jornada. Lo necesitaba.

Los sirvientes le preguntaron qué quería desayunar, a lo que contestó que un solo blini con Chai Po-russki. Aún no se acostumbraba a los excesos en cuanto a las cantidades de comida que los nobles ingerían. Le parecía un tanto exagerado, y también le molestaba que quisieran obligarlo a comer más. No necesitaba tanto para funcionar y, de hecho, había notado que cuando le servían esas exuberantes porciones, se sentía letárgico y con pocas ganas de moverse durante algunas horas.

-¿Un solo blini? Señorito Sergei, debe alimentarse mejor y más cuando va a estudiar. Eso no será suficiente para que rinda una jornada completa de 6 horas seguidas de estudios.

-Por favor, señor Lyov… solo será mientras me acostumbro. Se lo pido, cumpla un poco con este capricho mío.

-¿Señor? Solo llámeme Lyov, señorito Sergei. Soy el criado a su servicio.

-Pero usted es mayor que yo, y por eso le debo respeto.

**_"Estos nobles al parecer son bastantes maleducados. ¿Qué es eso de no decir señor o señora? ¿Y por qué ellos sí deben llamarnos señoritos? Hacen todo al revés."_**

-Estoy seguro de que en algún momento lo entenderá, jovencito. Está bien, en un momento vendré con su desayuno.

Al cabo de un rato, le habían traído lo que pidió, pero con un extra de frutas, jamón en lonjas, mantequilla y una taza de leche con miel. Sergei vio al criado de forma extrañada.

-Usted no dijo nada sobre los acompañantes para el blini. Bien, lo dejaré solo. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

-Muchas gracias.

No quiso discutir más con el criado, así que procedió a tomar su desayuno muy lentamente. Tal vez sería mejor escuchar el consejo de Lyov y prepararse para esas 6 horas de estudio. **_"Me pregunto si papá tampoco se ha acostumbrado a estas porciones. O tal vez esté feliz al respecto. El pasó hambre para que yo no sufriera cuando…" _**Su mirada se había ensombrecido de nuevo. Sus pensamientos parecían estar en un círculo vicioso sin fin. No importa qué hiciera o cuánto había cambiado la situación para él y su padre, su mente siempre volvía al mismo sitio: su padre estando dispuesto a morir de hambre y frío con tal de salvarlo a él; al culpable de que perdiera a la mujer que amaba.

**_"¿Realmente valgo la pena? ¿Merezco todos sus sacrificios? Ni siquiera sé si debería estar aquí. ¿Qué tal si nunca me adapto y me convierto en un fracaso? Quisiera… volver a Moscú. No me importaría vivir con la madre Anastasia. Podría servir a la iglesia y vivir allí. Dejaría de ser una carga y aprendería a valerme por mi cuenta. Puedo hacer eso. Una vez que haya aprendido lo suficiente, puedo irme a Moscú yo solo e incluso buscar algún otro trabajo fuera de la iglesia."_**

Cuando Vera y Leonid bajaron a desayunar, ya Sergei había terminado. Estaba tomando su chai cuando ellos llegaron a la mesa.

-Buenos días. Veo que hoy te nos has adelantado.

-Espero que no les moleste; hoy me desperté desde muy temprano y tenía algo de hambre.

-¿No te gusta comer con nosotros? -el rostro de Vera se había transformado en un puchero de pura tristeza.

-¡Señorita Vera! ¡Por supuesto que no es por eso! No pongas esa cara, me pondrás muy triste.

-No molestes a Sergei, Vera. Hoy despertó más temprano que nosotros, es solo eso. No tienes que llorar por todo.

-¡No lo estoy molestando! ¡Y tampoco estoy llorando!

-Sí lo estás haciendo.

-Está bien, Leonid. No es molestia, en serio. -El rubio miró a Vera y le sonrió gentilmente. Era una niña sumamente dulce y de cierta manera, lo que había dicho ahora lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro. Sabía que por lo menos le agradaba a uno de los hermanos, pues aún no se sentía del todo seguro con Leonid.

-¿Listo para el inicio de clases?

-Sí. Me siento un poco nervioso, pero prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda.

-Eso no será suficiente. Debes dar todo de ti. "Hacer lo mejor que puedas" sería entregarte a la mediocridad desde un principio. O es todo o es nada. Si harás las cosas a medias, es mejor que no las empieces.

**_"Tiene razón. De esto dependerá que pueda salir de aquí y volver a Moscú."_**

La conversación fue interrumpida por los criados que habían venido a servir el desayuno de los hermanos Yúsupov, y a traerle otra taza de chai a Sergei. El profesor Oleg llegó al palacio a las 8 de la mañana y fue dirigido a la biblioteca después de que le ofrecieran chai y vatrushkas (1) con smovka (2).

Sergei supo que él y Vera estudiarían idiomas juntos, pues ella también empezaría a ser tuteada ahora que estaba a punto de cumplir 5 años. Ese hecho no le molestó en lo absoluto; contrario a lo que pensaba Leonid, pues había calculado que eso haría que el rubio se sintiera humillado. Él estaba consciente de que su nivel en idiomas era paupérrimo, y era eso lo que le daba más entusiasmo de aprender.

El profesor Oleg se encontró con una escena algo cómica mientras transcurría la clase: un jovencito de 9 años completamente concentrado en aprender el alfabeto francés, y una pequeña niña que escribía dos letras y se detenía para mirar al fulano jovencito con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Estuvo a punto de soltar una risa varias veces, pero no quería que sus alumnos lo tomaran como un insulto o como un hombre falto de modales, así que adoptó su posición como profesional de la mejor forma y que pudo, y se mordió la lengua tantas veces como fue necesario.

Cuando la clase concluyó, Félix lo mandó a llamar a su despacho.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué opina?

-¿Sobre la niña o sobre el jovencito?

-Del señorito, claro está. Mi niña no ha cumplido ni los 5 años.

-Tiene oportunidad, señor Yúsupov. Sergei tiene buena disposición para aprender y de hecho, presta bastante atención durante la clase. Una vez que se concentra, nada es capaz de distraerlo. – **_"Ni siquiera las miradas de una pequeña señorita flechada."_**

-Me alegra saberlo. ¿Cómo va Leonid con su francés?

-Magistral. Sus notas están perfectas, al igual que siempre.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Oleg. Supongo que ahora nos veremos de forma un poco más frecuente.

-Supongo, marqués. Hasta entonces. Dele mis saludos a la señora Yusúpova.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

-Buenos días, joven Sergei. Como ya te habrán informado, seré tu profesor de filosofía e historia estos próximos 3 años.

-Sí, encantando de conocerlo, profesor von Egenolf. Si no le molesta, me gustaría preguntarle algo antes de iniciar.

-¿Por casualidad lo que quieres preguntar es por qué un alemán está impartiendo clases en el palacio Moika (3)?

-Ah… sí. No pretendo ofenderlo, es solo simple curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Mi difunta esposa era rusa y mi hija Alraune no quiere irse de Moscú, así que me quedé en Rusia. A pesar de que soy un aristócrata alemán, me gusta más estar aquí dando clases a los hijos de los nobles rusos. Ustedes son niños interesantes, si me permites decirlo.

-Yo no soy de la nobleza, profesor. Soy un simple plebeyo con suerte.

-¿Plebeyo? Vaya, te llevarías muy bien con el señorito Alexei. – el profesor sonrió al decir ese nombre -No sé de dónde hayas sacado esas ideas, pero por lo menos ante mis ojos, no eres ningún plebeyo.

-¿Quién es el señorito Alexei?

-El nieto menor de la marquesa Mikhailova. Usted me recuerda a él. Estoy seguro de que conocerá a los hermanos Mikhailov en algún momento, y se llevarán muy bien. Pero suficiente de charla, es momento de que comencemos con la clase.

Aunque el profesor Oleg era agradable, Sergei había congeniado mucho con el profesor Egenolf. Le parecía que no era sólo un profesor más, sino que trataba a sus pupilos como amigos. Estaba seguro de que podría entablar una hermosa amistad con él.

Irina estaba con Félix en su despacho cuando el profesor Egenolf había ido a rendir cuentas sobre su nuevo estudiante.

-Con su permiso, señor.

-¡Profesor Egenolf! Venga, pase adelante.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí, señora Yusúpova!

-Venga a tomar té con nosotros, profesor. Me alegra mucho verle.

-¿Qué opina del niño? -El marqués había ido directo al grano.

-La mitad del trabajo ya está hecho, marqués. – respondió al tiempo que se acomodó en su asiento mientras aceptaba la taza de té que le daba Irina. -Ha leído mucho, muchísimo de hecho. Será fácil ponerlo al día en todos los temas relacionados a humanidades: historia, literatura, filosofía, y estoy seguro de que también en música, pero no soy quién para asegurar que será un gran músico. Es solo intuición mía.

-Me alegra saber eso.

-Si me permite darle un consejo, señor… creo que sería bueno que el joven Sergei conozca a otro de mis pupilos, el señorito Alexei Mikhailov. Están en una situación un tanto similar, y tal vez no le vendría mal tener un amigo que comparta sus circunstancias y entienda un poco sus sentimientos. No es tan fácil llegar de un sitio donde nadie te juzga por tu forma de vestir, de hablar o de comportarte, o de simplemente tener la libertad de caminar por cualquier calle de la ciudad, a un mundo donde debes acoplarte a obligaciones y protocolos de los cuales no conoces nada. El nieto de la marquesa Mikhailova tiene la misma edad que Sergei y su hijo Leonid. Estoy seguro de que se llevarían bien.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Félix. He oído que una de las niñas del duque Klikovsky visita la casa Mikhailov de forma muy frecuente.

-¿Habla de la señorita Anastasia? Va semanalmente. Es una jovencita muy encantadora.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias, profesor Egenolf. Es un gusto tenerlo como tutor en esta casa.

-Hasta la próxima, marqués. Cuídese mucho, señora Yusúpova. Me alegra verla tan sonriente como siempre.

* * *

Había llegado la hora del té, y Sergei se sentía un poco exhausto. Había sido un día productivo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ese ajetreo de tomar lecciones y tener que escribir tanta cosa viera o escuchara de la boca de sus profesores.

-Veo que tu primer día de clases fue algo fuerte. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo disfruté, a pesar de que me sienta agotado. Aprendí tantas cosas nuevas, y es apenas el primer día.

-Tranquilo, en poco tiempo estarás más que acostumbrado. Cuando ya estés más avanzado, te darás cuenta de que no estarás tan drenado al final del día.

-Espero que no falte mucho tiempo para eso. ¿Qué tal te sientes tú, señorita Vera? ¿Te ha gustado la clase de francés?

-El profesor Oleg me da sueño, pero no me aburrí porque estabas tú también.

Sergei empezó a reír de forma penosa y tímida. No estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran comentarios que aludieran a que su compañía era agradable. -Me alegra saber que mi presencia te es útil.

Leonid solo se limitó a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Podría acostumbrarse a esto de tener un nuevo amigo en casa. Le agradaba la idea de conocer a alguien que no formara parte de la aristocracia rusa, pues no tendría que lidiar con esas actitudes ostentosas, arrogantes y altaneras de los otros niños de su edad, que no hacían más que hablar de cuán poderosas eran sus familias, de sus lujos y de sus "logros".

Para el pelinegro, no eran más que un conglomerado de cabezas huecas sin ambiciones ni méritos. Había una enorme diferencia entre tener modales y seguir códigos, a ser un malcriado con ínfulas más grandes que las del Zar. Por esa razón no quería tener amigos. Odiaba a los hijos de todos los otros nobles, pues todos eran iguales. Mientras pasaban los días, más disfrutaba el hecho de tener a alguien como Serguei. Era un niño normal, humilde de trato, inteligente y con buena disposición.

**_"Tal vez mamá no estaba tan equivocada"._**

* * *

**Palacio Mikhailov, unas horas más tarde.**

-¡De ninguna manera, profesor! ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?

-Piensa un poco fuera de la caja, Dimitri. Alexei no solo se beneficiaría emocional y mentalmente de esa amistad, sino que podrían formar un vínculo directo con el marqués Yúsupov. ¿Estás dispuesto a quemar este puente tan rápido?

-Es demasiado arriesgado… Si nos acercamos demasiado, no podremos movernos. Además ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que ese muchachito simpatizará tanto con Alexei?

-Porque también fue recogido de la calle y acogido como uno más en el palacio.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo marqués Yúsupov, o es que yo conozco a otro diferente? No lo imagino haciendo algo como eso.

\- En efecto, hablamos de la misma persona, hijo. Incluso, Félix fue mucho más lejos que tu abuela. Alexei fue acogido por los lazos sanguíneos que le unen a la casa Mikhailov. Sergei Rostovsky es el hijo de un soldado huérfano de Moscú.

-Quién diría que alguien tan sangre fría… podría tener un gesto tan bondadoso como ese. Está bien. Buscaremos la forma de arreglar un encuentro, pero no quiero que se acerquen en demasía. Si los nexos se fortalecen demasiado, todo se verá comprometido. Confío en usted, profesor.

-Yo me encargaré de todo. Me gustaría pedirte un favor un tanto personal, ahora que estamos hablando de esto.

-Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?

-No involucren a la señora Irina, ni a los hijos del Marqués en esto. Este puente que pueden construir debe ser usado solo para obtener información sobre el Zar. Suena algo egoísta de mi parte, pero la señora Irina es una mujer sumamente dulce, bondadosa y de hecho, colabora con los niños y los pobres cada vez que puede. Me atrevo a decir que ella sí es noble, pues en su corazón lo único que habita es gentileza. El marqués Yúsupov terminará involucrado en esta guerra de una forma u otra, pues es necio y leal a sus convicciones, pero dejemos a su familia por fuera. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Dimitri?

-Te doy mi palabra. Después de todo, estoy en la misma situación. Al igual que Félix, soy un marqués luchando por sus convicciones, pero esta es mi guerra… así que mantengo a Alexei y a mi abuela al margen de todo. ¿Cómo está Alraune, por cierto? La última vez que la vi fue hace un año, cuando estuve de visita en Moscú.

-Sigue tan rebelde e impertinente como siempre, solo que ahora es más parecida a su madre. Va manejando sus propios carruajes y sale a la calle sola. Estoy orgulloso de ella.

-Dígale que cuando quiera puede darse una vuelta por aquí.

-Con gusto. Hasta luego, muchacho.

Me costaba creer lo que el profesor von Egenolf me había dicho sobre el marqués Yúsupov. Ciertamente, tenía razón. Ni siquiera mi abuela, que esconde su verdadera bondad y gentileza tras una coraza de reproches, rectitud y dureza, habría hecho algo como eso.

Recuerdo el día que supe que tenía un hermanastro y que había quedado huérfano. Le dije a la abuela que lo mandara a buscar.

Recuerdo que se enojó y al principio puso cualquier clase de excusas y reproches. Algunas de sus palabras fueron realmente crueles; más de lo usual. _"¿Recoger a un salvaje muerto de hambre y traerlo a mi palacio? ¡De ninguna forma! La casa Mikhailov es de renombre y fue conocida por su clase y su finura. ¿Insinúas que destruya todo el trabajo de tu difunto padre, por un roñoso en harapos?"._ Sus palabras hicieron que la sangre me hirviera. Mi abuela, por mucho que la amara, era la muestra de todo lo que estaba mal en el sistema de mi amada patria.

¿Cómo podía hablar así de un niño que no tenía culpa de nada? ¿Cómo osaba llamarlo un roñoso en harapos? Lo que mi abuela no entendía era que Alexei era un humano, al igual que ella y todos los engreídos, malhablados y pretenciosos miembros de la nobleza rusa.

Según ella, tener un título real le daba el derecho de menospreciar a todos los demás. Yo jamás pensé así. No soy como ellos. No quiero ser así y me niego a tratar a mi gente de esa manera. Sí, el pueblo de Rusia es mi gente, indiferentemente de si tienen sangre "azul" o no. Mi sangre no es azul. Es tan roja como la de mis hermanos decembristas; tanto como la de los obreros, los hombres de la imprenta y mis hermanos judíos, que no dejan de ser asediados por unos pocos pretenciosos que se han hecho con todo el poder.

Maldita la hora en que nací en una casa de la nobleza. Dios se ha burlado de mi al hacerme esto. Tengo todo lo que muchos sueñan con tener, y sin embargo me siento como un miserable; como un náufrago abandonado a su suerte.

O tal vez… sí. Tal vez, me haya hecho nacer en este hogar acaudalado para ayudar a mis hermanos. No puedo negar que ser aristócrata me ha dado fuertes ventajas para ayudar al movimiento. Contactos, presupuesto y la posibilidad de que pasen cualquier sospecha por alto. A los ojos del país entero, yo soy un enemigo de los revolucionarios. ¿Quién creería que un marqués forma parte de ellos? Suena descabellado, y de cierta manera lo es.

El día que esas palabras salieron de la boca de mi abuela, fue la primera vez que me atreví a levantarle la mano. Abofetee su suave y delicado rostro mientras contenía mis lágrimas. _ "No quiero volver a escucharte hablando así de mi hermano. ¿Me has entendido, abuela?"_

Recuerdo la forma en que me miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de incredulidad… y a los segundos se llenaron de enojo. Me lanzó una bofetada el triple de fuerte que la que yo le había dado. _"Jamás oses a levantarme la mano de nuevo. Trae al mocoso si eso quieres"._ No esperó a que yo diera otra respuesta. Simplemente se dio la media vuelta mientras balbuceaba cosas como _"esta juventud de hoy día"._

En aquel momento sonreí, a pesar de que me ardiera la mejilla. Aunque ella no fuera a reconocerlo nunca, pues siempre dejaba su orgullo por delante, siempre supe que iba a encariñarse con Alexei.

Recuerdo el día en que Alexei llegó a casa. Observé desde la ventana de mi alcoba que el carruaje que lo traería al palacio había llegado. Quería ver de qué forma mi abuela abordaría la situación, por lo que me escondí en uno de los pilares de la recepción del palacio antes de que ella saliera de su habitación.

Cuando entró por la puerta, me sorprendió lo parecido que era a mí. A pesar de que tenía el cabello rubio, su rostro era muy similar al mío. Sería imposible negar que éramos hermanos, y eso era un hecho que me contentó mucho.

-De modo que ese es el niño. No me imaginaba que fuera rubio. A fin de cuentas, es un rasgo sin precedentes en la familia Mikhailov. Es obvio que la sangre plebeya de su madre se ha impuesto a la de mi difunto hijo…

Ahí va de nuevo, con esa palabra que tanto odio y que ella disfruta tanto usar.

-Y bien, ¿cómo se llama, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Ah sí… por supuesto. -era el criado quien estaba respondiendo. -Se llama Alexei y cumplirá 7 años este mes de mayo.

-No sé cómo voy a hacer un caballero de un vulgar pueblerino que no sabe ni presentarse como es debido. Ah… ¿Cómo ha podido dejarme un nieto en esas condiciones? – la abuela le dio la espalda al pequeño y comenzó a subir la escalera al tiempo que dijo -Llévenlo a su habitación. La cena es a las 7. En esta casa no toleramos impuntualidades.

Justo cuando iba a salir de mi escondite, Alexei estalló.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! ¿¡QUIÉN ES AQUÍ EL QUE NO TIENE MODALES!? ¡SI QUIERES SABER QUIÉN ES ALGUIEN, ANTES TIENES QUE PRESENTARTE!

La cara de la abuela había sido demasiado para mí. Al fin alguien le había dado su justo merecido, pero jamás imaginé que sería un niño de apenas 6 años que la sacaría de sus casillas de esa forma.

-¡Niño del demonio!

Comencé a reír estruendosamente, pues ya no hacía falta que siguiera en mi escondite. Esa escena me había divertido infinitamente. Tanto, que han pasado dos años y todavía comienzo a reírme siempre que la recuerdo. Jamás he vuelto a ver a la abuela con esa expresión tan desencajada en su rostro. Aliosha (4) me había dado un regalo invaluable en sus primeros minutos de haber llegado a mi vida.

* * *

1\. Vatrushka: El mundo de la confección rusa no sería el mismo sin el vatrushka, y esta receta apenas ha cambiado en miles de años. Un vatrushka es una de las delicias más arcaicas que aparecen en la cocina de las antiguas tribus eslavas. Es una especie de bollo redondo hecho de masa con levadura.

Su relleno es simple pero efectivo: el bollo suave se complementa perfectamente con requesón horneado con azúcar, mermelada, leche condensada o puré de frutas. Los Vatrushkas pueden ser humildes, pero la demanda de ellos es alta. Sin embargo, es más probable que los encuentren en una panadería simple que en pastelerías de moda.

2\. Este dulce casi ha sido olvidado, pero aún puedes encontrarlo en algunas aldeas rusas. En los viejos tiempos esto se conocía como "manzana del paraíso seco". En esencia, sabe un poco a pasteles de frutas modernos. Se elabora hirviendo frutas ricas en pectina como manzanas, membrillos, ciruelas y sorbas.

Curiosamente, smokva originalmente significaba higos secos. Pero los higos eran demasiado caros para la persona promedio, lo que llevó a un cocinero desconocido a desarrollar un sustituto: un dulce afrutado hecho con ingredientes que estaban disponibles localmente, cocinándolos en miel o jarabe de azúcar.

3\. El palacio Moika (en ruso Дворец Юсуповых на Мойке, literalmente "el palacio de los Yusupov sobre el río Moika") fue la principal residencia en San Petersburgo de la Casa de los Yusupov. En este edificio fue asesinado Grigori Rasputin en 1916.

4\. Aliosha: Diminutivo afectuoso para Alexei.

* * *

**¡Finalmente puedo comenzar con la verdadera historia! gracias por haber soportado tantos capítulos introductorios. Con este capítulo comienza el orden lineal del fic, de 1895 en adelante. Dimitri también formará buena parte de la historia hasta que llegue su momento. Creo que fue otro personaje al que Ikeda no prestó casi atención y no solo merecía más protagonismo, creo que daba material para mucho más que el simple hermano mayor revolucionario de Alexei y el amante de la venenosa Alraune (no lo he dicho yo, lo dice la leyenda de las flores que le dieron nombre a ese personaje :v) . ¡Saludos! **


	14. Camino a una nueva era

**Avenidas de San Petersburgo, 2 de diciembre de 1895.**

Dimitri esperó a que todos en el palacio cayeran dormidos para partir a su encuentro secreto. Estaba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, y llevaba una caperuza negra sobre su atuendo para evitar que su rostro tuviera visibilidad de forma periférica. Tendría que tener sumo cuidado con sus encuentros, pues ni siquiera el profesor Egenolf estaba enterado de todo este asunto.

Sucede que, casualmente, en 1894 había conocido a Vladimir Ulyanov por meras casualidades. Resulta que Vladimir había llegado a San Petersburgo en 1890, teniendo apenas 20 años mientras huía de Kazan (1) por haber sido arrestado tras liderar una sociedad estudiantil en la universidad de Kazan (2).

Decidió quedarse en San Petersburgo y mantener un perfil bajo mientras comenzaba a armar una revolución. Estaba decidido a vengar la muerte de su hermano mayor, y juró que lo haría (3). Dimitri lo conoció por medio de unos amigos mayores de su mejor amigo Yuri, cuando iban a una de las tantas reuniones a discutir sobre el Das Kapital de Marx (4) y las distintas teorías económicas del momento. Se presentó como "Lenin" en un principio, y parecía reacio a dar su verdadero nombre a los dos jóvenes camaradas recién llegados a la reunión.

Parecía un tipo agradable de trato, pero Dimitri se percató de que había algo oscuro en su mirada. A los pocos días supo que se trataba del hermano menor de Aleksandr Ulyanov, el terrorista condenado a muerte hace unos pocos años antes por su intento de asesinato del Zar Alexander III. Ahora entendía por qué se manejaba bajo un simple alias. Ciertamente, sería peligroso para él dar ese nombre en un lugar como San Petersburgo.

Tuvo oportunidad de charlar con él, y aunque la naturaleza de Lenin era violenta y sangrienta (muy a diferencia de la suya, que creía en obtener las cosas de forma sutil e inteligente, sin violencia de por medio), compartían puntos de vista similares y comenzaron a llevarse bien. Dado que Dimitri era muy nuevo en todo el meollo de la revolución, decidió juntarse con Lenin, quien tenía más experiencia y contactos en el asunto.

Sería mucho más sencillo adentrarse teniendo a alguien que ya había sido incluso arrestado. Sabía que al profesor Egenolf no le gustaría en lo absoluto, así que se abstuvo de contarle algo. Simplemente haría uso de toda la información que pudiera para luego distanciarse poco a poco e irse por su propia corriente.

Finalmente, después de divagar en sus recuerdos, de cruzar la avenida Liteyny (5) y caminar algunos cientos de metros más, llegó a la iglesia Vladimirskaya (6). Al entrar, vio a dos hombres sentados en los bancos cercanos al altar. Sabía que era Lenin y otro camarada, pues nadie más podría estar en la iglesia a las 2 de la madrugada. Comprobó que se trataba de ellos cuando se acercó lo suficiente para detallar sus rostros de perfil. Se sentó al lado, y se quitó la caperuza.

Lenin comenzó a hablarle sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-Te has asegurado de que nadie te estaba siguiendo, ¿cierto, muchacho?

-Si. No te preocupes. Volteaba cada 5 minutos y caminé en avenidas diferentes para perder cualquier rastro.

-Excelente. Aquí tienes. Quiero que repartas este texto entre los camaradas más jóvenes. Confío en que les harás llegar este material.

-De acuerdo. Aquí está el dinero que pediste. Hasta entonces, camarada.

Tan rápido como había llegado, se fue de vuelta a su mansión. Estos encuentros no eran excesivamente habituales, pero lo dejaban agotado cada vez que tenían lugar. Debía caminar una cantidad considerable de la ciudad y le quedaban muy escasas horas para dormir y cumplir con sus otras obligaciones como músico y aristócrata. **_"Todo sea por nuestra amada patria". _**

Pocos días después de entregar el material a sus camaradas, había ocurrido un suceso inesperado. Lenin fue arrestado por distribuir material revolucionario a los trabajadores. Lo encarcelaron, a la espera de juicio (8). Esa noticia aún no era pública. Solo algunos contactos cercanos se habían enterado al respecto y procedieron a advertir a los demás con mucha cautela. Dimitri se había angustiado, pues temía que lograran vincularlo y terminaran arrestándolo a él también. Convocó a todos los que habían estado recibiendo dicho material a una reunión secreta de urgencia, y pidió que trajeran consigo todos los textos de Lenin que tuvieran en sus casas.

-Ciento haber tenido que llamarlos de forma tan apresurada camaradas. Los convoqué aquí hoy para notificarles que Lenin fue arrestado y se encuentra a la espera de un juicio.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? ¿Qué será de nosotros, Dimitri? ¿¡La policía sabe sobre nosotros!?

-No lo sé. Respira profundo e intenta calmarte un poco, Vasiliy. Por la misma razón de que no puedo darles nada por asegurado es que les pedí que trajeran todos los textos que tuvieran consigo. Quemaremos absolutamente todos los rastros de interacción que hayamos tenido con Lenin. Hemos llegado lejos y no podemos arriesgarnos a ser atrapados.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no van a arrestarnos de todas maneras?

-Porque intercedería por ustedes. Nadie sospecharía de mí de ninguna forma. ¿Quién pensaría que un marqués forma parte de todo esto? ¿Tú lo creerías?

-No…

-Dejen todos los textos y vayan de regreso a sus casas. Yo me encargaré de quemar todo en la chimenea.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Yo los metí en esto, así que yo debo hacerme cargo. Olvídense de todo lo que han leído. Empezaremos de nuevo. Les deseo buenas noches a todos.

Sería otra larga noche en vela para el joven Dimitri. A pesar de estar preocupado y enojado, una pequeña parte de él se había contentado de que Lenin había sido retirado de la escena. No deseaba que la revolución se diera de forma violenta, pues sabía que habría muchos baños de sangre que eran completamente innecesarios a su parecer. "La violencia solo traerá más violencia". El profesor Egenolf estaba en lo cierto. Había que ser muy inteligentes para derrocar a un sistema de gobierno con casi 4 siglos en el poder.

* * *

-Ya casi es navidad. Supongo que tu abuela está por comenzar los preparativos para las celebraciones.

-Sí. Es una mujer clásica y con las típicas costumbres de los creyentes. ¿Es usted ateo, profesor?

-No del todo. Creo que debe de haber algo más allá arriba. Pero no he venido a hablar de eso, Dimitri.

-¿Sucede algo, profesor?

-¿Cómo llevas el asunto del arresto de Vladimir Ulyanov?

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como un par de platos. ¿Cómo se había enterado el profesor de eso? ¿Sabía que se había estado reuniendo con Lenin todo este tiempo?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No intentes mentirme. ¿Crees que no tengo mis contactos? Dimitri… creí que lo habías entendido. La violencia no llevará esta revolución a ninguna parte, hijo. ¿Acaso he perdido mi tiempo contigo estos años?

-¡No! No es eso profesor… Solo quería adentrarme un poco más en el movimiento. Yo apenas tengo 16 años. ¡Nadie podría tomarme en serio! Lenin ya tiene experiencia y contactos, ¡no he hecho nada malo!

-Arriesgaste tu vida y la de tus compañeros. Yo diría que sí haz hecho algo malo. Escucha muchacho… Se que tienes muchas preguntas e inquietudes, pero escucha a tu viejo profesor. No te acerques a Lenin y su gente, te lo pido. Si crees que él tiene experiencia, ¿qué me dejas a mí que soy aún más viejo?

-Lo siento, profesor Egenolf. Espero que logre entender mis sentimientos y mis circunstancias.

-Ya lo hago. Dime ¿qué haz hecho con el material de Lenin? No lo tienes contigo ¿o sí?

-No. Reuní a los camaradas y quemé todos los textos que pudieran conectarnos a él. No dejé rastro.

Tendría que tener más cuidado de ahora en más. El profesor parecía un hombre inocuo, pero ciertamente tenía más poder e información de lo que había calculado. De todas maneras, ya eso no supondría un problema. Lenin había sido arrestado, y si no era condenado a muerte, seguramente sería exiliado a Siberia. Todo lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en más, sería reformar el movimiento.

* * *

1\. Kazan: Es la capital y ciudad más grande de la República de Tatarstán, Rusia. A principios del siglo XIX, la Universidad Estatal de Kazan y la imprenta fueron fundadas por Alexander I. Se convirtió en un importante centro de estudios orientales en Rusia.

2\. Al ingresar a la Universidad de Kazan en agosto de 1887, Lenin se mudó a un departamento cercano.

Allí, se unió a un zemlyachestvo, una forma de sociedad universitaria que representaba a los hombres de una región en particular. Este grupo lo eligió como su representante en el consejo de zemlyachestvo de la universidad y, en diciembre, participó en una manifestación contra las restricciones gubernamentales que prohibían las sociedades estudiantiles.

La policía arrestó a Lenin y lo acusó de ser el líder de la manifestación; fue expulsado de la universidad y el Ministerio del Interior lo exilió a la finca en Kokushkino de su familia.

3\. Aleksandr Ulyanov, quien se desempeñó como el principal ideólogo de la facción terrorista de "Narodnaya Volya" (voluntad del pueblo), así como el fabricante de bombas para matar a Alejandro III, fue arrestado después de un intento fallido.

En la corte, Ulyanov dio un discurso político. Los conspiradores fueron inicialmente condenados a muerte; todos menos cinco fueron perdonados por Alejandro III. Ulyanov no estaba entre los indultados. El 8 de mayo, él y sus cuatro camaradas fueron ahorcados en Shlisselburg.

La ejecución de Aleksandr llevó a su hermano menor Vladimir Illich Ulyanov (Vladimir Lenin) a perseguir la lucha revolucionaria rusa cada vez más fervientemente. Al enterarse de la muerte de Aleksandr, Vladimir supuestamente dijo: "¡Haré que paguen por esto! Lo juro".

4\. Das Kapital: La obra más conocida de Marx en donde expuso su teoría del sistema capitalista.

5\. Avenida Liteyny. Una de las principales avenidas de San Petersburgo, que corre perpendicular a la avenida Nevsky.

La avenida Liteyny se estableció en los primeros años de la existencia de la ciudad. Fue la ubicación de los talleres de fundición encargados del primer cañón para la nueva armada rusa. Más tarde, la calle se convirtió en el hogar de algunas propiedades lujosas, así como de numerosos edificios residenciales y tiendas interesantes.

6\. Iglesia Vladimirskaya. Conocida también como "Iglesia del Icono de Vladimir de la Madre Dios", que lleva el nombre del muy venerado icono de "Nuestra Señora de Vladimir". Aunque el edificio se acredita con frecuencia a P.A. Trezzini, es difícil asignar un solo arquitecto a la iglesia, que fue construida entre 1761 y 1769.

La catedral fue construida para uso de los altos funcionarios de la corte residentes en el área. Por lo tanto, el interior de la catedral de dos pisos estaba muy ornamentado, incluido un impresionante iconostasio barroco traído en 1808 desde la capilla del Palacio de Anichkov. La avenida Vladimirsky toma su nombre de la iglesia.

* * *

**Ha llegado el otro personaje principal de este fic, ¡el adorado Dimitri!. Leonid no es el único ruso interesante ;) **

**Como pueden ver, estoy haciendo la historia lo más ****históricamente precisa posible, pues tampoco quiero inventar a lo loco y que nada encaje con el manga y la historia real de Rusia. En mi fic habrá muchos cambios con algunas partes del canon del manga, pero esas sorpresas son para despúes ;) **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Entrelazando historias

**Recepción del palacio Yúsupov, 16 de diciembre de 1895**

Irina había reunido a todos los criados en la recepción para que la ayudaran a montar el árbol de navidad y las otras decoraciones. Ni ella ni Félix (y evidentemente, tampoco los mayordomos y criados que tuvieran sus edades e incluso fueran mayores) habían tenido esta experiencia en sus infancias, pues las decoraciones navideñas aún no eran del todo populares en aquel entonces (1), y era algo que quería darles a sus hijos, incluyendo a Sergei, a quien consideraba su nuevo niño adoptivo.

Aunque Leonid ya estaba habituado, Sergei observaba el árbol y las decoraciones con la misma inocencia de Vera. Sus ojos celestes tenían una especie de brillo especial; el brillo de alguien que ha descubierto algo mágico por primera vez. Se ofreció a colocar decoraciones en el árbol y en los jardines de la mansión junto a la pequeña Vera, y aquello le había causado una inmensa sensación de ternura.

Leonid por su parte lucía un poco aburrido. Aunque le gustara la navidad, su entusiasmo era muy similar al de su padre.**_ "¿Qué voy a hacer con mi pequeño querubín amargado? Tal vez un poco de kozulis (2) lo pongan en un humor más navideño… o podría pedir pan de jengibre de Tula de la dulcería de Abrikosov (3,4)". _**

Apenas habían decorado la mitad del palacio cuando Félix llegó. Su rostro tenía una expresión seria y disgustada, pero no era debido a la faena navideña de su esposa. Muy para sus adentros, a él le gustaba que ella fuera hogareña y maternal. La mayoría de las otras mujeres nobles les dejaban toda la decoración a sus criados mientras ellas iban a teatros y galas. Irina por su parte involucraba a sus hijos en todo el proceso.

Saludó a todos en el palacio y procedió directamente a su despacho. Se sentó en su escritorio y apoyó su frente en una de sus manos. Su esposa lo había seguido discretamente y procedió a entrar al despacho tras de él.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, querido? – cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Vladimir Ulyanov. Ese roñoso no ha dejado de causar problemas. Tal vez sea momento de darle de baja de la misma forma que ocurrió con su hermano Aleksandr.

-¡Félix! No digas esas cosas…

-¿¡Y qué pretendes que diga!? Es un revolucionario. La mayoría cree que exagero, pero nadie logra entender lo peligroso que podría ser en unos pocos años. No se va a rendir hasta vengar a su hermano y derrocar al Zar. Espero estar equivocado, pero si le perdonan la vida, en unos años tocará pagar ese error.

-Cariño… ya casi es navidad. Te lo pido, solo por estas fechas, trata de calmarte un poco y de disfrutar más tiempo en casa con los niños. ¿Dónde está el teniente Rostovsky, a todas estas?

-En el cuartel. Volverá mañana temprano. Necesito que se ocupe de algunos asuntos por mí.

Irina no quiso divagar más, pues ya conocía a su marido de sobra. Siempre que usaba la expresión de "asuntos" significa que no tendría caso preguntar, pues era algo de lo que no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-De acuerdo. Por favor manda a un criado a la dulcería de Abrikosov y dile que traiga pan de tula para Leonid y chocolates para todos los demás. Me gustaría que compartieras un poco más con él ahora que estarás en casa unos días.

Félix tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó para luego mirarla a los ojos. Le sonrió gentilmente y se levantó de su asiento a hacer exactamente lo que ella le había pedido.

**_"Supongo que jamás lograré que el enojo me dure más de 5 minutos. No puedo enojarme con Félix."_**

Los niños se encontraban en el jardín cuando él llegó a saludarlos. A pesar de que habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses, Sergei aún se ponía tan rígido y mudo como una gárgola cada vez que tenía cerca al señor de la casa. Lo respetaba inmensamente, y tenía miedo de decir alguna estupidez que lo dejara mal, o de hacer alguna burrada que fuera considerada de mal gusto para los nobles. Aún no estaba del todo habituado a seguir los "protocolos" de conducta de los aristócratas, por lo que prefería mantenerse en silencio.

-Puedes relajar los hombros, Sergei. No estamos en el cuartel ni tampoco en clases ¿o sí?

Vera comenzó a reírse maliciosamente (tanto como una niña de apenas 5 años podría) y Leonid había sonreído. No podía culpar a su amigo. Su padre tenía ese efecto en las personas y ya estaba más que acostumbrado a presenciar ese tipo de escenas desde muy pequeño.

-Discúlpeme, señor Yúsupov. Lo estoy intentando… - Félix le sonrió complacido. De cierta forma, sería demasiado pretencioso afincarse con un niño que realmente estaba dando todo de sí mismo para encajar en un mundo tan rígido y a veces inescrupuloso como era el de los nobles rusos.

-Te noto aburrido, Leonid. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la dulcería? - En lugar de enviar a un criado, decidió ir él mismo con su hijo. Hacía un tiempo que no salía a compartir con él y era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Claro, papá.

El camino fue silencioso, pues el pelinegro sabía que su padre no era de hablar en los carruajes. Desconfiaba de los cocheros (y del 90% de las personas en general). Una vez que llegaron a la dulcería, Félix pidió un té negro sin azúcar para él, y un chocolate caliente para su hijo.

Leonid moría de ganas por preguntarle qué había sucedido en el cuartel durante el día, pues para él no pasó desapercibido su expresión de seriedad al llegar a casa, y el hecho de que el teniente Rostovsky no volviera con él; pero al ver a su padre más sereno y tranquilo mientras disfrutaban sus bebidas y de la conversa de asuntos no oficiales, desistió de la idea. Hacía un rato que Félix no tenía un tiempo libre para quedarse en casa y descansar. Leonid decidió que sería un buen momento para soltarse un poco y compartir una simple tarde casual y sin angustias con su padre.

El resto de la velada había sido bastante agradable. Una vez que llegaron a casa, se sentaron a compartir en el banquete que había hecho Irina para todos en la mansión, incluyendo a los criados. Leonid observaba a Vera y a Sergei, a sus padres y a los criados. Todos tenían una expresión serena, contenta y risueña. **_"Desearía que fuera navidad todo el año"._**

* * *

Ya era la madrugada del 17 de diciembre, y Dimitri no lograba pegar un ojo. El encierro de Lenin lo tenía, por decir de menos, sumamente angustiado. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las calles que recorrió, los encuentros en la iglesia, en los pubs y las caminatas por el terraplén de Tuchkov (5). ¿Y qué si alguien lo había visto? ¿O si alguno de los hombres cercanos a Lenin era en realidad un espía? Lo que es igual no es trampa. Así como ellos tenían infiltrados en las filas cercanas del Zar, la guardia imperial podría haber hecho lo mismo.

Hace apenas un año y pocos meses habían descubierto a Aleksandr Bazárov… Solo se supo que su hijo había quedado bajo el tutelaje de Ustinov, pero de su madre no se supo nada en lo absoluto.

**_"Tal vez… el profesor Egenolf tiene razón. He arriesgado mi vida y la de mis camaradas con mi atrevimiento de acercarme a Lenin y su gente. Es momento de reconsiderar mis alianzas. Aún no es muy tarde y con ayuda del profesor podré acercarme a Ustinov. Es un acaudalado capitalista que está en buenos favores con los nobles, por lo que encaja perfectamente bien con mi perfil. Nadie sospecharía de nosotros. Hoy mismo tendré que hablar con el profesor."_**

Decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina a hacerse un té, y buscar un buen libro que leer. Era evidente que su estado de angustia no iba a disminuir hasta pasados algunos días, así que sería mejor aprovechar su insomnio para algo productivo.

**_"Y pensar que rechacé la oportunidad de presentarme con el ministro hace dos años para estudiar música con Yuri en Moscú… para luego meterme de lleno en este embrollo. De haber sabido cómo se darían las cosas, habría sido más inteligente y habría tomado las oportunidades más provechosas. Pero ya está hecho y no puedo deshacerlo. Si me esfuerzo, puedo darle la vuelta a todo esto y arreglarlo."_**

Al cabo de un rato, notó que leer no lo estaba ayudando del todo. A veces leía páginas enteras solo para darse cuenta de que realmente no había prestado atención en lo absoluto, por lo que tenía que releer la página hasta entenderla. Sumido en su frustración, cerró el libro y comenzó a beber más té.

**_"¿Ha valido la pena todo este riesgo? ¿Y qué si Lenin habla mientras lo torturan? No puedo dejar de pensar en que tal vez… tal vez le he puesto fin a mi vida sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta. ¿Qué será de la abuela y de Alexei si llegan a descubrirme? ¿Los llevarán a Siberia a ellos también?" _**El solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad le había erizado la piel. De pronto pensó en irse a Moscú y quedarse con la hermana del profesor Egenolf. Él la conocía y se tenían un cariño muy familiar.

Terminó quedándose dormido en la biblioteca de la mansión, a pesar de lo incómodo de su posición. Si bien su mente estaba a millón, su cuerpo claramente no podía mantenerse al mismo ritmo. Estaba agotado en todos los aspectos. Después de dos miserables horas de sueño, una gentil toque en su hombro lo despertó. Dados los pensamientos que había tenido durante las horas anteriores, aunque ese toque fue gentil, lo hizo levantarse de la silla de forma exaltada y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Una vez que observó detenidamente quién lo había despertado fue que logró calmarse.

-Veo que has tenido unas duras horas de introspección sobre tus decisiones. ¿Alguna conclusión que desees compartir con tu viejo amigo?

-Profesor… Necesito que me ayude. No sé qué debo hacer. ¿Sería muy sospechoso si decido marcharme a Moscú?

-Con que en eso pensabas. Parece que estás de suerte, jovencito. Iré a dar un seminario, y tú serás mi asistente. Te traje el material que debes aprenderte.

-Discúlpeme por lo que he hecho. Por ignorar sus consejos y esconderle cosas. Perdóneme ¡por favor!

-Está bien, muchacho. Veo que aprendiste tu lección. Ve a darte un baño caliente y a comer algo. Luces demacrado y cansado. No te preocupes más, yo te ayudaré.

Dimitri procedió a abrazar a su viejo amigo. Era una forma muda de darle las gracias y al mismo tiempo, de obtener algo del consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Después de abrazarlo, procedió a darse un baño y mejorar su aspecto. Antes de salir por completo de la biblioteca, giró su rostro hacia el profesor.

-Gracias por todo. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Egenolf le sonrió de forma paternal y caminó hacia uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca.

**_"Ah… estos jóvenes de hoy. Desearía que fueran problemas un poco más comunes. Problemas de mujeres o rebeldías con su abuela. Pero no puedo esperar algo así de Dimitri. Nunca fue como los demás, y precisamente por eso le he tomado cariño."_**

* * *

Leonid había comenzado su día con el pie izquierdo. Lo supo apenas su madre le comentó que hoy vendrían los Klikosvky de visita. No le importaba hablar con Anastasia, pues era una niña bastante agradable. Era callada, tímida y humilde. Pero su hermana Antonina era una desgracia petulante y con piernas. Sin duda era una de las aristócratas que él más detestaba. Su forma de hablar e incluso de mirar le parecían repugnantes. Le daba náuseas con tan solo verla.

-¿Por qué tienen que venir a nuestra casa? Pueden ir tú y papá con Vera a visitarlos. No me inmiscuyan a mí.

-¡Jovencito! Te he dicho que te arregles. ¿Son esos los modales que te enseñé? Además, ya va siendo momento de que vayas conociendo a algunas señoritas. En unos pocos años será momento de que elijas una esposa.

-Pues tú misma lo has dicho, mamá. En unos pocos años. Y si lo dices por Antonina ¡ni lo pienses!

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Procedió (de muy mala gana) a arreglarse, y a decirle a Sergei que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Quiénes vienen? Tienes muy mala cara.

-Prepárate para conocer a la niña más desagradable de Rusia.

Sergei se sintió aliviado de saber que su padre llegaría a la mansión en menos de una hora. Si las cosas se ponían feas en un rato, sabía que podía acudir a él.

Los Klikovsky llegaron pasadas las dos de la tarde, a la hora de la merienda. Mientras ambas familias se saludaban, Sergei se mantuvo callado y con la espalda erguida. Prefirió quedarse al margen y observar todo de forma detenida. Apenas observó a las hijas de los recién llegados, entendió perfectamente lo que había dicho Leonid.

Una de las niñas tenía un aspecto dulce y encantador, pero la otra era la arrogancia hecha persona. Aún no había escuchado una sola palabra de su boca, y sin embargo no fue necesario. Bastaba con solo mirarla para saber que probablemente, solo podría balbucear petulantes estupideces.

**_"Que bueno que no soy noble. No podría soportar tener que casarme con alguien tan despreciable." _**En aquel momento, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su amigo. ¿Qué pasaría si la suerte lo abandonara y terminara en la penosa obligación de casarse con esa niña?

Sergei notó que la señora Klikovskaya lo estaba observando detalladamente, cosa que lo puso nervioso. No era una mirada típica de ver a alguien por primera vez. Ella, por alguna razón, lo estaba estudiando.

-¿Quién es este jovencito?

-Mi protegido, Sergei Rostovsky. Acércate, muchacho.

A pesar de que se sentía nervioso, no sería capaz de desobeder a Félix. Camino con pasos lentos, para que su nerviosismo pasara un poco desapercibido.

**_"Este niño… se parece a Margarita. Incluso, su apellido es el mismo. Hasta donde sé, ella no tiene hijos… pero esto es demasiado extraño como para ser una casualidad."_**

-Mucho gusto, jovencito. Ellas son mis hijas, Anastasia y Antonina. ¿De dónde vienes?

-De Moscú, señora.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mi padre es el teniente Pavel Rostovsky, a mi madre no la conozco.

-¡Un plebeyo! -Antonina había puesto una expresión de espanto y rechazo al decir esas palabras.

-Pues este "plebeyo" claramente tiene más clase y educación que tú. -Esta vez, Leonid decidió no guardar silencio y hacer caso omiso a los insultos de esa estúpida niña.

-¡Leonid! Discúlpate con Antonina.

-¿Disculparme? ¿De qué tengo que disculparme, madre? No es culpa mía que lo único que salgan de la boca de esa niña sean insultos y estupideces. No tengo nada de qué disculparme, mas bien, ella le debe una disculpa a Sergei.

-No, no. Está bien. Ella tiene razón. Soy un plebeyo indigno de estar aquí. Pero si me gustaría que supiera una cosa, señorita Antonina. Algún día, seré más que un plebeyo… y tendrás que mirarme con respeto.

Dicho esto, ambos niños procedieron a retirarse del recibidor de la mansión. Leonid estaba complacido de que su amigo se defendiera y sin siquiera dar un insulto. Le habría enojado infinitamente que perdonara esa ofensa tan fácilmente. Sergei por su parte estaba aterrado de haber hecho algo que los dejara a él y su padre en la calle.

-¿Sergei? -su amigo no había volteado, pero sí se detuvo.

Leonid caminó hacia él y le puso la mano en el hombro. -¿Estás bien?

-Van a echarnos del palacio a mi padre y a mí, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Echarlos? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Acabo de faltarles el respeto a sus invitados. ¿Te parece poco?

-No van a echarlos por eso. Te doy mi palabra. ¿crees que mi padre botaría a su mano derecha por algo como esto? - Su amigo no respondió. De cierta manera, Leonid lo entendía. Por los momentos, supuso que acompañarlo y mantenerse en silencio sería lo más correcto.

Mientras tanto, la señora Klikovskaya regañaba a su hija en susurros por su evidente falta de modales y tacto. _-Espera que lleguemos a casa, jovencita. Ni siquiera esperaste a tener 5 minutos de haber llegado y ya le faltaste el respeto al protegido del señor Yúsupov. ¡Deberías ser más como tu hermana! Es menor que tú y sin embargo tiene mejores modales. _

-Por favor Félix, disculpa a mi hija por haber ofendido al jovencito Rostovsky. No volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes. Son niños al fin y al cabo, y aún pueden ser corregidos. En cuanto a Sergei, dudo que se lo tome demasiado personal. Ese jovencito es más fuerte de lo que parece y si resulta ser como su padre, su temple evitará que estas cosas lo hieran o siquiera lo ofendan.

Aunque el resto de la tarde transcurrió en paz, los Klikovsky no podían dejar de mirar a los Rostovsky con tanta curiosidad. Estaban seguros de que guardaban una relación muy cercana a Margarita Rostovsky, una de las criadas que tenía ya 9 años trabajando en su palacio.

* * *

**1\. ****Los rusos comenzaron a celebrar oficialmente la fiesta de Navidad a finales del siglo X gracias al príncipe Vladimir que bautizó a Rusia. ****Los historiadores señalan que la tradición de decorar los exteriores de los edificios con ramas de coníferas en Rusia fue nombrada por primera vez por decreto real el 1 de enero de 1700 (en la época de Pedro el Grande), pero no tenía nada que ver con la tradición de traer un árbol para la Navidad en casa y decorarlo.**

**Hasta mediados del siglo XIX, la costumbre de decorar un árbol de Navidad no existía en Rusia. Ni A.S. Pushkin, ni M. Yu. Lermontov habían visto un árbol de Navidad en su vida. En la literatura, los árboles de Navidad no se mencionaron hasta principios de 1840. **

**La tradición de celebrar la Navidad en casa - con un árbol de Navidad y regalos - se inició en la corte rusa en la primera mitad del siglo XIX durante el reinado de Nicolás I por su esposa Alexandra Feodorovna ****(****Sí, hubo otra Alexandra Feodorovna y era la Princesa Charlotte), ****a quien tales vacaciones familiares le recordaban su Prusia natal.**

**La fiesta de Navidad se celebraría en Nochebuena el 24 de diciembre, inmediatamente después del servicio de Navidad, en la Sala de Conciertos o en la Rotonda del Palacio de Invierno. Cada miembro de la familia tenía su propio árbol de Navidad decorado, cerca del cual había una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, sobre el que se colocaban los regalos.**

**2\. Kozulis/K****ozulya es una galleta con forma de ciervo, cabra u oveja. Tradicionalmente se disfrutan durante los primeros días de la temporada de Navidad.**

**3\. Pan de Tula. ****El pan de jengibre puede reclamar legítimamente ser uno de los dulces originales de Rusia. Un postre llamado "pan de miel" se disfrutó por primera vez en el Antiguo Egipto y llegó a Rusia en el siglo IX, cuando los legendarios Rurik y Oleg de Novgorod unieron a tribus eslavas y finougrias orientales dispares para formar un estado unificado. El más famoso pan de jengibre ruso es de Tula, a unas 120 millas al sur de Moscú. Es un trozo cuadrado de pastel picante relleno de mermelada o leche condensada. **

**4\. La compañía A.I. Abrikosov e Hijos es una importante empresa de dulces con una larga historia y una de las mayores fábricas de Moscú. En la década de 1880, la compañía Abrikosov se convirtió en la mayor empresa de caramelos de Moscú y una de las cinco principales de Rusia, produciendo el 50 por ciento de todos los caramelos del país. Además de Moscú y San Petersburgo, la compañía tenía tiendas en Kiev, Odessa, Rostov del Don y Nizhny Novgorod. Se abrió una sucursal de la fábrica en Simferopol, Crimea. Produjo mermelada, compota, castañas en azúcar, mazapán y nueces confitadas.**

**5\. ****El terraplén de Makarova se encuentra en la orilla izquierda del río Malaya Neva, desde el puente de Birzhevoy hasta la desembocadura del río Smolenka, y lleva el nombre del destacado comandante naval ruso y vicealmirante científico Stepan Osipovich Makarov. **

**El terraplén recibió su nombre moderno en 1952. Antes de eso, fue parte del Dique Tuchkov (desde 1887).**

* * *

**¡Finalmente pude hacer tiempo para escribir otro capítulo! Gracias a todas por los reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic. ¡Saludos!**


	16. La última noche de tranquilidad en Rusia

_**San Petersburgo, 26 de diciembre de 1895.**_

Después de una angustiosa navidad llena de incertidumbres, Dimitri comenzó a preparar su maleta para partir a Moscú junto con Egenolf. El seminario sería en 12 días, pero les pareció prudente partir un poco antes. Estar lejos de San Petersburgo sería bueno para Dimitri. Podría olvidar todo ese asunto de Lenin, concentrarse en estudiar para el seminario y prepararse para retomar clases en el conservatorio de Moscú, que estaba pronto a iniciar el nuevo año académico.

-¿Por qué tienes que irte justo ahora? ¿No puedes quedarte para año nuevo?

-Lo siento mucho, hermanito… pero es un poco urgente que parta a Moscú ahora. El profesor Egenolf me necesita.

-Año nuevo será muy aburrido sin ti…- El pelinegro acarició el cabello de su pequeño hermano y este lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

-Prometo pasar más tiempo contigo en mis próximas vacaciones, Alexei.

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y lo único que haz hecho ha sido escabullirte a sitios extraños y a horas extrañas.

**_"¿¡Cómo lo supo!?"_**

-Escucha, Aliosha… - Dimitri se arrodilló a la altura de su hermano para tomarlo por los hombros y mirarle fijamente a los ojos -necesito que guardes esos secretos. Jamás le comentes a nadie sobre eso, ni siquiera a la abuela ¿entendido? Si alguien se entera puedo meterme en muy serios problemas.

-No diré nada, camarada. Pero después tendrás que presentarme a esa novia secreta a la que tanto quieres.

-Seguro que sí, camarada.

**_"Así que piensa que es por una chica… vaya que alivio."_**

Después de una dramática despedida con la abuela, él y Egenolf partieron a la estación de trenes. El viaje transcurrió de forma muy silenciosa. Salvo a la hora del té y la merienda, no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Dimitri se encontraba sumamente concentrado mientras leía el material del seminario, y el profesor observaba el paisaje desde la ventana.

A pesar del silencio, la tensión era tanta que podría asemejarse a burbuja de nitrógeno en riesgo de estallar en cualquier momento. El nerviosismo pululaba en el aire, y las indiscretas miradas de Dimitri hacia los demás pasajeros y guardias del tren eran señal de una enfermiza paranoia que, como no fuera capaz de manejar con más audacia, acabaría por delatarle en algún momento.

-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de algo llamado "discreción"?

-¿Cómo dice?

El profesor le respondió en un susurro que apenas era audible para pelinegro. _-Si no dejas de mirar a los pasajeros y los guardias de esa manera, les darás un verdadero motivo de sospecha. Nadie viene tras de ti. Ahora solo mantén silencio y sigue leyendo. Si no quieres leer, solo observa el paisaje por la ventana._

A pesar de que Egenolf era conocido por su casi infinita paciencia, su joven alumno, a quien prácticamente consideraba su hijo, estaba comenzando a hacerlo perder los estribos. Si bien entendía su situación, esperaba que pudiera manejarse con un tanto más de inteligencia emocional. **"Supongo que tendré que darle otro tipo de lecciones que no sean solo académicas."**

Al cabo de unas horas, el tren por fin había llegado a Moscú. En la estación, Alraune y su tía esperaban a los viajeros con una muy perceptible emoción. La niña, aunque apenas tenía 13 años, poseía una mirada vívida y muy audaz. Su porte era sumamente elegante y tenía una belleza floreciente muy notoria.

Dimitri quedó un poco pasmado al verla. Podía jurar que había crecido demasiado desde la última vez que la vio. Después de los saludos, se subieron al carruaje que los llevaría a la mansión. El pelinegro intercambió palabras con Alraune, y por un momento sintió que estaba hablando con una mujer de su edad e incluso, tal vez un poco mayor. Los libros que leía y su forma de expresarse no eran típicos de una jovencita de su edad. No pudo evitar sentir un cierto dejo de atracción hacia ella. Quería seguir escuchándola y saber todos los pensamientos de esa mente tan única y singular.

**"Debo estar volviéndome loco, para ver a una niña de solo 13 años de una forma tan… sugestiva. Este asunto en general solo ha hecho que pierda la cabeza, pues lo único que ha tenido mi mente estos últimos días han sido angustias y estragos."**

-¿En qué piensas? Tu rostro demuestra mucha angustia.

-No te preocupes, Alraune. Solo estoy algo nervioso por el seminario. – la jovencita comenzó a reír con un cierto toque de cinismo.

-Vaya que eres egoísta, Dimitri. He compartido contigo todos mis pensamientos durante el viaje, y tú eres incapaz de regalarme tan solo uno de los tuyos. Está bien, dejaré que tú mismo quieras contármelo. No tengo razón para sacarte las palabras de a cucharas.

Dimitri miró de reojo al profesor, que estaba disimulando una sonrisa burlona tras escuchar a su hija. Sin duda alguna tenía la sangre de su padre corriendo por sus venas. Rebelde, astuta e impropia como ninguna. Ante aquellas palabras, no supo qué hacer mas que guardar silencio. Si no tenía nada bueno para decir, era mejor no decir nada.

Le entró una enorme curiosidad por saber si ella estaba enterada de la revolución que estaba gestándose poco a poco en las entrañas de su amada Rusia. Tendría que preguntárselo a Egenolf, pues no correría el riesgo de despertar en Alraune una curiosidad tan voraz que acabaría por consumirla. No estaba dispuesto a arrastrarla a este embrollo tan alocado en el que él estaba envuelto.

Finalmente, llegaron a la mansión. Dimitri, entre sus nervios y las directas e indiscretas miradas que Alraune le estaba dirigiendo (una mirada que, de hecho, parecía perforar su alma), había sentido el trayecto como algo casi eterno. Quería llegar y alojarse en su habitación. Necesitaba estar solo. Tal vez darse un baño de agua helada y tocar su violín por horas. Volver a clases sería de mucha ayuda, pues podría utilizar su mente y sus energías en algo que fuera realmente productivo.

A la mañana siguiente decidió ir a la caballeriza de la mansión. Disfrutaba mucho montar a caballo y pasear por Moscú. Lo que no esperó encontrarse era a una Alraune vestida con pantalones y botas hasta la rodilla. Su largo cabello negro no estaba recogido y tenía labial rojo puesto. A pesar de su vestimenta, a su parecer, se veía sumamente hermosa y femenina. Tenía perfume puesto y estaba acariciando a un corcel blanco mientras le daba una manzana.

-Buenos días, Dimitri. Te presento a mi corcel, se llama Darius.

-No sabía que montabas a caballo, pero tampoco debería ser algo que me sorprenda a estas alturas.

-¿Me hace parecer tosca y varonil, cierto?

-En lo absoluto. Te ves más hermosa de lo usual. -Aquellas palabras las había dicho sin siquiera pensarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos se percató de lo que dijo y maldijo su lengua larga. **_"_¿Qué clase de brujería tiene esta mujer? Sus miradas arrancan almas y palabras con una espantosa facilidad."**

-Jujuju, pues muchas gracias. Finalmente compartes un pensamiento conmigo. Ven, vayamos de paseo por los viñedos y luego por Moscú.

-¿Y tu padre no se enojará?

-¿Enojarse? Él mismo me enseñó a montar a caballo.

**"Por supuesto, no podría ser de otra manera."**

El viaje por los viñedos había resultado muy agradable para Dimitri, al igual que el paseo por la ciudad. Ambos se reían al ver las caras de incredulidad de las personas al ver a una jovencita vestida "como hombre" y montando su propio caballo. Ella solo se reía y les guiñaba el ojo, y hasta les preguntaba a algunos transeúntes si necesitaban un aventón. El pelinegro solo podía reírse de soberano y descarado atrevimiento, pues eran cosas que ni él mismo haría. Una vez que volvieron a la caballeriza de la mansión, era ya casi hora de la cena.

-Gracias por el paseo, me lo he pasado de maravilla.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme.

Ambos se bajaron de sus caballos y procedieron a caminar hacia la mansión. Iban muy callados, contemplando los jardines y el atardecer de Moscú.

-Espera, Dimitri. – Ella se detuvo y él se volteó a verla, deteniendo su caminar también.

-¿Sucede algo?

Ante aquella pregunta obtuvo una respuesta inesperada. Alraune solo caminó hacia él en silencio, jaló el cuello de su camisa y lo besó en los labios. Él no supo cómo devolver el beso. Solo se quedó ahí parado, dejándose besar. La jovencita, al ver que no hubo respuesta, se detuvo a contemplar la estupefacta mirada del joven y le sonrió.

-Alraune… tú…

-Me gustas, pero creo que eso ya tú lo sabes. No es algo reciente, y si no es correspondido, está bien. Me disculparé y respetaré tus deseos.

-No me mal entiendas, Alraune. Es solo que aún eres muy joven como para ser cortejada.

-¿Muy joven? Creo que tú eres demasiado anticuado. Ya me han estado presentado en distintas fiestas, y ningún otro muchacho ha captado mi atención como tú. Te quiero a ti. Creo en tener la libertad de elegir por mi cuenta mi futuro, pero también sé cómo comportarme si no soy correspondida.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no eres correspondida?

-Solo hay que besar a alguien para saberlo. – dicho esto, ella le sonrió pícaramente y retomó su camino a la mansión.

Por los momentos, el pelinegro decidió dejar el asunto tal cual como estaba. Se sentía sucio nada más de pensar en cortejar a una joven de 13 años, teniendo él 16. Tal vez en dos años más podría considerarlo. La cena transcurrió de forma algo silenciosa, al punto de tornarse incómoda para los comensales. La señora de la casa preguntó sobre el día de todos, buscando sacar algo de conversa. Alraune se retiró un poco antes para estudiar una pieza de piano, y su tía decidió acompañarla mientras bebía té, por lo que él y el profesor se quedaron solos en la mesa.

-Entonces le robaste su primer beso. – **"El labial… olvidé quitarme la marca de labial. Seguro que estoy en problemas… como si me hicieran falta más de los que ya tengo"**

-Sé que no va a creerme, pero puedo jurarle que es un malentendido.

-Así que fue ella. Temo que algún día se irá de mi lado antes de tiempo… Crece demasiado rápido.

-No lo creo, profesor. Ella le tiene un amor inmenso y aunque pueda ser algo… atrevida, le aseguro que no lo dejaría solo.

-Solo diré que no me molestaría que tú la cortejes, en unos años más, claro está.

-¿Cortejarla yo? No creo que sea correcto, dadas las circunstancias…

-Ella ya lo sabe. No puedo esconderle nada. No le conté sobre ti, pero a estas alturas debe saberlo, y aún así te quiere. Es una niña tenaz, así que tendrás que manejarte con cuidado.

-No le romperé el corazón, si a eso se refiere. Debe haber alguien mejor que yo para ella, se lo aseguro.

-Como digas, muchacho.

* * *

Sergei comenzó a sentirse algo frustrado con su aprendizaje de francés. Si bien había avanzado de forma considerable en los últimos meses, sentía que no estaba avanzando tan rápido como le gustaría. Observaba como Leonid leía libros enteros en francés mientras él tenía que conformarse con historias para niños, y teniendo que usar un diccionario ruso-francés a veces para ayudarse. Al principio era algo que no le molestaba, pero con el paso de los meses, comenzó a hacer algo de mella en su autoestima.

Por un momento, dejó de leer su libro y comenzó a concentrarse solo en Leonid. Su mirada lucía serena mientas devoraba de forma veraz la novela que leía. Sus pupilas negras se deslizaban con una notoria rapidez sobre las páginas.

**"¿Qué se sentirá ser tan inteligente? Lee el francés tan rápido… y lee libros de verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomará llegar a su nivel? Es tan pasivo, astuto y callado. Quisiera ser más como él."**

Leonid por su parte, sabía que su amigo lo estaba observando. A pesar de que se sentía un poco incómodo (pues de cierta manera, la mirada de Sergei podía tornarse como aquella de un cazador acechando a su presa), prefirió hacer de cuentas que no estaba pasando nada. Sabía que no estaba siendo estudiado de forma maliciosa. De un momento a otro, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, y fue entonces cuando Sergei retomó su propia lectura.

-Iré por algo de té ¿quieres un poco?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

El pelinegro procedió a retirarse de la biblioteca sin mediar otra palabra. Le pareció lo más correcto, pues no quería ser una distracción constante para Sergei. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para husmear un poco en el despacho, pues sus padres habían salido de la mansión y no volverían hasta casi el anochecer. Tras encontrar la llave del despacho en la habitación de su padre, estudió el momento perfecto para entrar sin ser visto por ninguno de los criados.

Al cabo de buscar por un largo rato, encontró algunas carpetas, y hubo una que llamó su atención. Era una carpeta sobre Aleksandr, aquel criado que fue enviado al cuartel y que jamás volvió. Su padre dijo que había muerto valientemente, pero nunca dio ni un solo detalle al respecto. Abrió la carpeta de sopetón, decidido a no perder ni un segundo más.

**POR ORDEN DEL SECRETARIO DEL EJÉRCITO IMPERIAL**

**INSTRUCCIÓN DE FUERZA TERRESTRE 36-3002**

**FUERZAS MILITARES DE RUSIA**

**INFORME DE ENTIERRO**

**Unidad: 3er regimiento.**

**Rango: Cabo.**

**Nombre: Bazárov, Aleksandr.**

**Fecha y motivo de muerte: 18 de mayo de 1894, disparo a la región parietal. Ejecutado por el General Félix Yúsupov, motivo de la traición a su majestad el Zar. **

**Lugar de entierro: Cementerio Vvedenskoye (1).**

**Número serial de la tumba: No disponible. **

**Referencia: R.L 9-W-1044/R.L.F/4/ T**

**Extraído de los registros de entierro, Oficina de informes militares rusos, San Petersburgo. **

**10 de octubre de 1894.**

**_Este informe contiene toda la información disponible actualmente, pero está sujeto a revisión por esta oficina._**

**_R. 173-25m._**

**_Documento emitido a petición del General F. Yúsupov._**

Leonid parecía haber entrado en un estado catatónico. Estaba sentado con la boca abierta y los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas. Sabía que algo extraño había sucedido con Aleksandr ¿pero ser ejecutado por su padre por traición al Zar? jamás se habría imaginado un escenario como ese. Resulta que tenían a un traidor entre ellos durante todo ese tiempo, y todos habían sido vergonzosamente inconscientes de ello. Decidió leer los demás reportes, y descubrió que aquel criado tenía esposa y un hijo, cuyos paraderos eran desconocidos.

Según los documentos, ambos habían abandonado la casa donde vivían. No dejaron pertenencias ni rastro alguno. Nadie los conocía y evidentemente ya estarían fuera del país y portando identidades falsas. Por un momento comenzó a dudar de Sergei y su padre. Sería difícil que su padre, luego del incidente de Aleksandr, trajera a un par de desconocidos a su casa sin una buena razón… pero su juicio comenzó a nublarse, y su temor a que su familia estuviera en riesgo invadió su mente.

Vera era una niña pequeña, fácil de secuestrar y agredir. Su madre sería un blanco un poco más difícil para Pavel, pues no solo sabía defenderse, normalmente estaba rodeada de guardias y criados. Comenzó a buscar en los archivos de la oficina para ver si encontraba algo sobre el teniente. Se negaba a creer que ellos también fueran parte de los traidores.

**"Por favor… que no lo sean. Es mi único amigo."**

Al cabo de algunos minutos, dio con la carpeta del teniente. Revisó todos y cada uno de los documentos, y fue entonces cuando supo que fue el mismísimo Pavel el que ayudó a su padre a deshacerse de Aleksandr. La tranquilidad lo invadió de nuevo, y su respiración agitada comenzó a volver a la normalidad. Guardó todos los documentos como estaban, pero antes de irse, encontró uno reciente, cuya fecha era del 8 de diciembre de ese mismo año.

Era sobre un tal Lenin que había sido arrestado hace pocos días por repartir material revolucionario entre los obreros y trabajadores. Sabían algunos puntos de reuniones, pero no con quiénes se reunían. Leyó todo su historial, y entendió que era un personaje de temer. Su hermano había sido ejecutado y el juró venganza por ello. Leonid sabía que su padre era muy capaz de lidiar con estas situaciones, pero comenzaba a temer que su vida corriera peligro. ¿Y qué si en algún momento surgía algún enemigo que él no fuera capaz de vencer o superar? Aún no había aparecido alguien capaz de burlarlo, pero eso no significaba que sería así para siempre. Aleksandr era solo una pequeña muestra de que el peligro podría rondar de forma silenciosa y muy cercana.

Al cabo de un buen rato, decidió que ya había husmeado lo suficiente por un día. O por algún tiempo. Ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber, y ahora se sentía impaciente de entrar a la escuela militar para poder ayudar a su padre a hacer frente a todos esos problemas que había estado callando.

* * *

Luego de sus lecciones de francés, Efrem decidió tomarse el día libre para pasear por Moscú. En pocos meses se cumplirían dos años de la muerte de su padre, y sin embargo, su dolor seguía siendo tan punzante como el día en que se enteró de qué había sido de él.

A pesar de los intentos de Ustinov por ayudarlo, su odio solo se acrecentaba cada día que pasaba. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ese desgraciado de Yúsupov y cómo estarían sus hijos. Deseó muchas veces que ocurriera una tragedia, y que ellos sintieran lo mismo que él sintió. Había perdido a su padre, y su madre ahora estaba lejos de él. Sabía que estaba bien, pues mantenían comunicación constante. Tal y como le habían prometido, el tal Egenolf le había dado alojo en Múnich y la ayudó a conseguir un empleo estable.

Pero nada de eso era suficiente. Y ahora que Lenin había sido arrestado, los revolucionarios decidieron tomar una pequeña pausa momentánea. Tendrían que pensar bien sus próximas jugadas y hacer una buena revisión de los aliados y los mismos camaradas, pues era más que factible que tuvieran a algunos traidores dentro de sus filas.

De todas maneras, tendría que ser paciente. Estaba por cumplir 12 años en febrero, y volvería a San Petersburgo por esas fechas. Aunque ya tendría edad para ingresar en la escuela militar, Ustinov prefirió mandarlo al Liceo Tsárskoye Seló (2), pues allí podrían hacer algunas conexiones importantes, además de darle un mejor expediente estudiantil que asegurara su entrada en la Page Corps. Volvería su ciudad natal… pero ya no podría ir a la que había sido su casa, y tampoco lo estarían esperando sus padres. Ustinov lo alojaría en una lujosa pensión de su pertenencia para facilitar su estadía en San Petersburgo.

**"No tuve ni la opción de elegir si quería formar parte de esto. Sin darme cuenta, terminé siendo una simple herramienta útil para un fin mayor que todavía no entiendo del todo. Sin tan solo mi padre me hubiese explicado de qué iba todo esto… en lugar de involucrarme en una causa que aún no es segura ni viable. Dio la vida por ello, y nos destruyó a mamá y a mí en el proceso. La vida es realmente injusta algunas veces."**

Decidió no pensar más en ello y empezó a centrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Estaría de vuelta en su ciudad, y eso le daba la oportunidad de estudiar a los Yúsupov de cerca, y por ende, obtener toda la información que tanto Ustinov como Andrevich le habían negado. Nadie iba a detenerlo de cumplir su cometido, aún si él acababa muerto también.

* * *

_**Villa de los Zares (3), ****cerca de San Petersburgo, 31 de diciembre de 1895.**_

El nuevo Zar, que sería coronado en unos pocos meses, había decidido hacer una enorme celebración de año nuevo junto a todos los nobles rusos. Quería estar en buenas gracias con su gente, y por eso mismo haría una fiesta llena de opulencia y lujos para todos sus invitados.

Félix se sentía un tanto escéptico con la idea, pero sin duda alguna asistiría junto a su familia y el teniente. No le faltaría el respeto a la nueva familia gobernante. Esa noche no lució su típico uniforme militar y el teniente tampoco (4), más por petición de su esposa que por otra cosa. Ciertamente, no le importaba mucho ese tipo de detalles.

Irina por su parte, no parecía molestarle la idea. Estaba interesada en que Leonid comenzara a conocer algunas jovencitas, pues quería que él cautivara un afecto genuino por alguna de ellas, en lugar de arreglarle un matrimonio. Ella no había aceptado eso, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a imponerle algo así a sus propios hijos. Quería darles la misma libertad de elegir a alguien a quien realmente amaran.

La familia Yúsupov llegaron al banquete a casi las 8 de la noche y saludaron a todos los presentes en el lugar. Pavel robó algunas miradas de aristócratas que aún estaban solteronas, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso. No estaba en lo absoluto acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, pues la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado trabajando de sol a sol y después como un militar devoto y entregado.

¿De qué podría hablar con una mujer? ¿Montar a caballo, armamentos y batallas? Se sentía incapaz de siquiera decir algo más que un saludo o de besar algunas manos.

Félix observaba a su amigo, y no podía evitar sonreír un poco. Su nerviosismo era sumamente evidente, tanto como para adoptar la misma postura que tenía cuando estaba en el cuartel.

-Relájate, Pavel. Esta noche es una simple fiesta de año nuevo, y tienes derecho a divertirte. Ve a tomar un trago y suéltate un poco.

-No sé de qué hablar. Ni siquiera sé bailar, señor. Tal vez no debería haberlo acompañado a este banquete.

-Solo bebe un trago, y deja que ellas hablen. A las mujeres les encanta que las escuchen. Sólo sígueles la corriente y diviértete. Nos veremos más tarde, o tal vez mañana en la mañana.

Una hora más tarde, había llegado la marquesa Mikhailovna en compañía de su nieto Alexei. Cuando Sergei escuchó ese nombre, recordó las palabras del profesor Egenolf sobre aquel niño. De modo que él era el tal Alexei. No quiso perder más tiempo, por lo que se acercó a él y se presentó.

-Buenas noches, yo soy Sergei Rostovsky. El profesor Egenolf me comentó sobre ti, dijo que podríamos llevarnos bien.

-Buenas noches, Sergei. Es todo un gusto. También me comentaron sobre ti.

Ambos niños estrecharon manos y sonrieron gentilmente. Puede que acabaran de conseguir un poco de ese entendimiento mutuo que tanto necesitaban ambos niños. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y procedieron a conversar.

-Entonces Sergei, ¿cuál es tu historia?

-En pocas palabras… mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí cuando yo nací. Nací y crecí en Moscú en una casa pequeña pero bastante cálida con mi padre Pavel. La mayor parte de mi niñez la pasé con unas monjas cerca de donde yo vivía, con la Madre Anastasia. Mi papá trabajaba y éramos muy pobres, por lo que ellas me cuidaban y lo ayudaban dándome comida. No puedo quejarme, porque la verdad cocinaban delicioso. La Madre Anastasia me enseñó lo básico del piano y mi padre me enseñó a leer.

-¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?

-Mi padre se alistó al ejército y con los años se ganó la confianza del General Yúsupov. Terminó siendo su mano derecha y pues, nos permitió quedarnos en su palacio en San Petersburgo. Me están preparando para ingresar en la escuela militar en unos años.

-Ya veo… En mi caso, fui un hijo fuera de matrimonio. Mi padre fue infiel con una de las criadas, y cuando todo se supo, la corrieron del palacio estando embarazada de mí. Crecí en una campiña y la verdad, fui bastante feliz. Mi madre no le prestó demasiada atención a mi educación, pero me enseño algunas cosas. Mi madre se llamaba Mariya, y murió poco después de que cumplí los 6 años. Antes de cumplir los 7, me trajeron con mi abuela.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu madre. Debió ser duro.

-Todavía lo es… pero gracias. Lamento lo que te pasó a ti también. El abandono no es algo fácil de lidiar.

-Supongo… lo más duro de todo esto es adaptarse a las normas, los protocolos de conducta y bueno, diría que casi todo en general.

-Te sientes como pez fuera del agua y añoras los días en que todo era más simple ¿cierto?

-Sí. Tal y como dices.

Sergei sintió una abismal tristeza por un momento. Aún deseaba regresar a Moscú, pero sabía que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para eso. La edad mínima para trabajar era 14 años, por lo que tendría que esperar otros 5 años o implorarle a la Madre Anastasia que lo dejara quedarse con ella a cambio de trabajar en la iglesia. No le importaba mucho. Ciertamente, solo quería estar lejos de los nobles y regresar a una vida más sencilla.

Volteó a mirar a su amigo Leonid, que estaba a lo lejos conversando con otros nobles. Se le notaba tranquilo y natural, y cómo no; había crecido en ese ambiente. Estaba en su elemento y era excelente en ello. A pesar de que quería volver a su ciudad natal, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y tristeza ante el pensamiento de dejar a su padre y a su amigo atrás. Si bien aún no congeniaba del todo con la mayor parte de todo, se estaba acostumbrando a la señora Irina, a la pequeña Vera e incluso a los criados como Lyov. Ya les tenía cariño y una inmensa gratitud, a pesar de todo.

-No todo es tan malo, Sergei. -De pronto recordó que había estado charlando con Alexei antes de permanecer unos minutos en completo silencio. -Tengo casi tres años de haber llegado, y aunque al principio todo esto es bastante difícil de asimilar, te aseguro que se pondrá mejor. Yo también creía que todos los nobles eran solo unos avaros amargados y pretenciosos, pero conocerás personas que sí valen la pena, y a quienes les tendrás cariño, si es que no las tienes ya.

-Gracias. Necesitaba escuchar eso. Me gustaría presentarte con Leonid. Es un poco frío y aterrador al principio, pero te aseguro que es buena persona.

A lo lejos, la joven Anastasia Klivovskaya observaba a Alexei y a Sergei. Saber que su amado había conocido a un nuevo amigo que compartía experiencias similares a las suyas la hizo muy feliz. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría a abrirse un poco más hacia las personas. Era un niño muy gentil pero muy cerrado a los demás.

-¿Quién es el que está hablando con Alexei? Nunca lo había visto.

-Un plebeyo que los Yúsupov adoptaron por lástima.

-¡Antonina! ¡Sergei no es ningún plebeyo! – Anastasia detestaba que su hermana hablara de esa forma sobre los demás.

-¿Entonces lo conocen? Me gustaría conocerlo también. Leonid es muy apuesto y todo, pero el rubio luce más tierno. Me gustan penosos.

-¿Sí sabes que nosotras somos 3 años mayores que el plebeyo, verdad?

-¿Y a quién le importa eso, Antonina? Seguro te casarías con un anciano si eso te asegura un buen estatus.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? -Todas las niñas comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente. -Digan lo que quieran, ninguna tiene mi buen gusto.

Vera, que aun era muy pequeña no se despegaba de su madre, pero observaba con enojo a la jovencita que intentaba hacerle ojos a Sergei. Sus celos fueron tantos, que casi hizo una rabieta para que Sergei bailara un vals con ella (a pesar de que ninguno sabía bailar). El joven prefirió hacer el ridículo en lugar de dejar que Vera se enojara más. "Siempre un caballero ante todo" era el mantra que repetía en su mente.

Lejos de hacer el ridículo, consiguió que algunas jovencitas suspiraran de ternura y lo vieran con ojos abrillantados. Afortunadamente, Vera se encontraba en un frenesí mientras bailaba con su príncipe azul, por lo que no se percato de ello.

Después de muchos bailes, conversas y suspiros, llegó el momento de hacer el brindis. Oficialmente, había llegado el año 1896 y con este, cambios que ninguno de los presentes en la fiesta llegaría a imaginar. Tal vez sería la última navidad pacífica en Rusia, pero eso no lo sabrían sino hasta mucho después.

Mientras tanto en Moscú, Dimitri terminó por sincerarse consigo mismo, y recibió el año nuevo besando a la rebelde e intrépida Alraune en la caballeriza de la mansión, a escondidas de ojos ajenos.

* * *

1\. Cementerio Vvedenskoye: (en ruso: Введенское кладбище ) es un cementerio histórico en el distrito de Lefortovo de Moscú en Rusia.

Hasta 1918 fue principalmente un cementerio para las comunidades católicas y protestantes de la ciudad, principalmente alemanes étnicos, por lo que también se le llamó el cementerio alemán (en ruso: Немецкое кладбище). Después de 1918, el cementerio fue secularizado y aceptó la muerte de todas las confesiones, incluido el clero ortodoxo. A lo largo de su historia también se ha utilizado ampliamente como cementerio militar. Se encuentra en un lote de 20 hectáreas entre la calle Gospitalny Val y la calle Nalichnaya.

Debido a la proximidad de las instalaciones militares de Lefortovo, Preobrazhenskoe y Semyonovskoe, Vvedenskoe también se convirtió en un lugar común para enterrar militares fallecidos - militares rusos y prisioneros de guerra extranjeros. En 1914-1918 el cementerio también atendió a los prisioneros alemanes y austriacos de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

En el siglo XIX, los restos de los generales de Pedro el Grande, Franz Lefort y Patrick Gordon, ambos fallecidos en 1699, fueron exhumados y trasladados a Vvedenskoye. También enterrado en Vvedenskoye está el general mayor Karl Staal, quien fue comandante del regimiento de coraceros de Astrakhan en la Guerra de la Sexta Coalición de 1813-1814 contra Napoleón.

2\. El Liceo Imperial (Императорский Царскосельский лицей) en Tsarskoye Selo, cerca de San Petersburgo, también conocido históricamente como el Liceo imperial de Alejandro por su fundador, el zar Alejandro I, fue una institución educativa fundada en 1811 con el objetivo de educar a los jóvenes de las mejores familias que luego ocuparían puestos importantes en el servicio imperial.

Los primeros graduados incluyeron a Alexander Pushkin y Alexander Gorchakov. La fecha de inauguración se celebraba cada año con juergas, y Pushkin compuso nuevos versos para cada una de esas ocasiones. En enero de 1844, el Liceo fue trasladado a San Petersburgo.

3\. Tsárskoye Seló (Villa de los Zares). Residencia de la familia imperial rusa cerca de San Petersburgo y centro de recibimiento de la realeza y la nobleza exterior. El conjunto de palacios y parques, hoy en la ciudad de Pushkin. El centro de palacios de la Villa (o, mejor dicho, el _palacio_) se sitúa a 24 kilómetros al sur de la excapital zarista, San Petersburgo.

A finales del siglo XVIII, la Villa se hizo popular como un centro de veraneo entre la nobleza rusa. Se creó una nueva ciudad próxima, Sofía (Ingria), por orden de Catalina II de Rusia, para situar allí la guardia imperial. Esta nueva ciudad se unió a la Villa en 1808.

En 1918 con la llegada del socialismo y la URSS, Tsárskoye Seló cambió de nombre, llamándose _Détskoye Seló_ (Villa de los niños), cambiando nuevamente de nombre por el de Pushkin (1937) en honor del centenario de la muerte del poeta ruso. Durante unos años vivieron en la ciudad un grupo de menores enviados por la República española ("niños de Rusia") huyendo de la Guerra Civil.

4\. Los militares, la mayoría del tiempo, utilizaban sus uniformes aún si estaban fuera de horas de servicio. Por eso Leonid y Sergei estaban siempre vestidos con sus uniformes durante todo el manga.

* * *

**Con este capítulo finalizo el primer arco del fic. Creo que ya dí a entender a los personajes, sus sentimientos, circunstancias y el cómo se formarán sus personalidades y sus futuras acciones. Los próximos capítulos comenzarán a centrarse en las tensiones políticas que comenzaron en 1896 y daré algunos saltos un poco más contundentes (de 1896 a 1897 por ejemplo) pues tampoco quiero alargar demasiado la historia y hacerla aburrida para el lector. Me centraré en los eventos importantes de Rusia para darle pie a la historia hasta llegar al año en que realmente haré cambios un poco bruscos al canon del manga: el año 1903. **

**Espero que estén disfrutando leer mi historia tanto como estoy disfrutando escribirla. Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, sus críticas constructivas y el apoyo. ¡Abrazotes!**


	17. Aires de cambio

**Rusia, enero de 1896. **

Contra todo pronóstico, había llegado el año nuevo a Rusia. Había vientos de incertidumbre en todo el país, pues era de conocimiento general que, desde hacía un tiempo, el gentilicio ruso estaba en descontento con sus gobernantes. La fundación del (abiertamente terrorista) partido "Narodnaya Volya" (1) era una prueba más que suficiente de ello. A pesar de que el partido quedó revocado en 1884, su esencia y espíritu aún vivía en los corazones de muchos, y tampoco era un secreto que, en algún momento, un movimiento similar volvería a nacer.

Los pogroms (2) que tuvieron lugar en Rusia desde 1881 hasta 1884 (3) aún estaban engravados en las memorias de todo el gentilicio, especialmente en sus víctimas, los judíos. Aquello había sido una muestra de una crueldad desmesurada ante el acto que unos pocos habían cometido a espaldas del resto de la población.

El desencadenante de estos pogromos fue el asesinato del zar Alejandro II, del que algunos culparon a los "agentes de influencia extranjeros", lo que implicaba a los judíos. La importancia del papel de Sophia Lvovna Perovskaya, una revolucionaria rusa de origen judío y coordinadora de los 4 asesinos que tenían por misión asesinar al Zar, fue exacerbada por los medios rusos y utilizado como justificante de lospogromos que siguieron.

Por aquel momento, Rusia se estaba industrializando más, lo que hacía que los rusos entraran y salieran de las principales ciudades; llevando consigo sus valores antisemitas, difundiendo estas ideas en toda Rusia, causando más pogromos en diferentes regiones del reinado. El hecho de que los otros asesinos fueran todos ateos y que la comunidad judía en general no tuviera nada que ver con el asesinato tuvo poco impacto en la propagación de rumores antisemitas y el asesinato inspiró ataques "de represalia" contra las comunidades judías.

A esto le había seguido la hambruna que tuvo lugar en 1891 hasta 1892.

La hambruna fue causada inicialmente por el mal tiempo que afectó las cosechas en 1890 y 1891. A medida que la población rural se expandió, se produjo una "revolución demográfica" que invadió los recursos de la tierra y superó la producción de alimentos. Un fracaso en la cosecha resultó en una hambruna y la pérdida de aproximadamente 500.000 vidas. Sin embargo, la crisis no fue un fracaso de la disponibilidad de alimentos, sino un fracaso de los derechos alimentarios.

Los registros del gobierno mostraban que la cantidad de grano disponible en todo el país había aumentado a pesar del fracaso de la cosecha, pero el aumento de los costos lo puso fuera del alcance de los más necesitados. Antes de la crisis, la rápida industrialización había interrumpido la existencia agrícola tradicional para muchas provincias rurales y la migración laboral era crucial para complementar los ingresos rurales. Fue una tragedia que pudo manejarse de mejor forma, de no haber sido por la avaricia e incompetencia del gobierno.

Un error tras otro, sin ninguna intención de recapacitar y mejorar.

Nicolás II por su parte, no estaba entrenado ni inclinado a gobernar. El nuevo Zar sucedió al trono ruso tras la muerte de su padre, el zar Alejandro III, en noviembre de 1894. Ese mismo mes, se casó con Alexandra, una princesa nacida en Alemania; cosa que tampoco le agradó mucho al gentilicio ruso.

De todos modos, aún era muy temprano para juzgar. La coronación sería el 14 de mayo, dando un inicio oficial a su reinado. Tendría la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes a los gobernantes anteriores, o por lo menos, era esa la esperanza del pueblo ruso.

Durante el mes de febrero, se dio el primer Campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico en San Petersburgo (4). Fue todo un evento para el país y dio una cierta oleada de refrescamiento a los aires tan pesimistas que pululaban en todos los rincones de Rusia.

-Por eso los revolucionarios somos tan diferentes. ¿Lo has visto, Mijaíl? Apenas les dan un poco de pan y circo y parecen olvidarlo todo.

-¿Crees que este Zar será igual a todos los demás, Antón?

-¿Creerlo? Puedo asegurártelo. Le vendería mi alma al diablo de lo seguro que estoy, muchacho.

-Supongo que por eso no somos muchos en el movimiento…

-No te preocupes, hijo. Cuando la fiesta termine y la neblina se disipe, los horrores quedarán a la vista de nuevo. Será entonces cuando cobremos más fuerza.

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-Meses o años, pero el momento llegará. Ahora ven, ayúdame a vender estas bolsas de leña.

Mijaíl era un niño huérfano y de la calle. Nunca quiso ir a ningún orfanato ni aceptar la lástima de nadie. De tanto en tanto se dejaba ayudar por las monjas de la iglesia a cambio de hacerles trabajos, pero su carácter orgulloso e indómito no le permitía aceptar caridades. Era un niño fuerte y según él, era capaz de mantenerse por sí mismo.

Hace algunos años, en 1893, Antón se lo encontró cuando estaba de camino a su casa. No era extraño ver niños callejeros, pues la situación del país se prestaba a que fuera algo habitual; pero Mijaíl había captado su atención de inmediato. Estaba vestido con harapos, despeinado y sucio; y comía con una calma impropia para un niño en ese estado, pues si bien era un simple trozo de pan, cualquier persona en esa situación estaría engullendo en vez de tragar.

La mirada del jovencito no emitía tristeza alguna. Era una mirada fuerte, enojada e incluso violenta; como la de un hombre que ha vuelto de la guerra después de conocer todos los horrores que esta ofrece. Se acercó al jovencito, y este subió la mirada para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de mortadela con tu pan?

-Trabajo a cambio de comida, señor. ¿Qué trabajo necesita?

-¿Trabajo? No, no. Solo quiero ofrecerte un poco de comida. No necesito nada a cambio.

-No quiero su lástima. Aceptaré la mortadela si me da trabajo.

"_**Que niño tan extraño y tenaz." **_–Pues bien, ¿qué clase de trabajos haces?

-De todo. – continuó comiendo su trozo de pan sin decir ni una palabra más.

"_**¿De todo?... ¿Eso quiere decir que…?" **_Sin darse cuenta, había mirado de forma sugestiva al niño. Se sintió espantado, pensando en la idea de lo que lo habrían hecho hacer a cambio de comida. ¿Podría haber gente tan miserable en el planeta como para aprovecharse de esa forma?

Mijaíl se percató de la forma en que el desconocido lo estaba observando, por lo que decidió aclarar la situación de una vez.

-Tengo mis límites. No vendo mi cuerpo, así que si pensaba en ese trabajo, puede ir olvidándolo.

-¡De ninguna forma! No soy ese tipo de hombre. De acuerdo, a cambio de la mortadela, me ayudarás a vender leña y aceite. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde lo busco y cuándo?

Antón le dio la dirección al niño y le indicó a qué hora buscarlo. Le había dado la dirección de su casa, pues lo dejaría bañarse y llevarse un cambio de ropa nuevo. No podía tener como ayudante a un niño con semejante aspecto, pues ahuyentaría a sus clientes.

Aunque Mijaíl se resistió en un principio, terminó por aceptar la oferta completa. Con el pasar de los meses, Antón terminó adoptándolo (sin papeleos, claro está). En aquel momento tenía solo 9 años. Este año cumpliría 12, y aunque todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender, era un niño inteligente. Aprendió a leer y escribir en muy poco tiempo, y sus habilidades callejeras le serían útiles para saber moverse solo y lidiar con diferentes tipos de situaciones, pues no era un niño común y corriente, algo que lo convertiría en un muy buen revolucionario cuando fuera unos años mayor.

* * *

-¿Qué opinas del nuevo Zar, Félix?

El marqués dejó de leer su libro y prestó atención a su esposa de forma inmediata. No era usual que Irina comenzara conversaciones sobre política.

-Me gustaría saber qué piensas tú al respecto antes de compartir mi opinión, querida.

-No me da buenos augurios. Nicolás no está preparado para lidiar con el reinado de un imperio tan grande como el de Rusia, y si las cosas con los revolucionarios comienzan a salirse de control, no lo veo capaz de hacer frente a la situación de forma inteligente. Es un bruto al que colocaron como repuesto por no haber otra opción. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

Félix sonrió de forma repentina. Sin duda, a quien había elegido como su mujer era tan inteligente como él deseaba.

-Pienso que eres una mujer tan inteligente como hermosa. Comparto tu misma opinión. Que no te sorprenda si nos asignan más tareas al ejército, pues no sabe nada de estrategia ni política. Vendrán tiempos fuertes, Irina.

-Sí, me lo supuse…

La aristocracia rusa no parecía estar al tanto de la nueva situación, pero el ejército se sentía alarmado al respecto. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que no tuviera nociones de nada terminara en el trono? Se supone que, en cualquier momento de conflicto, Nicolás sería el comandante en jefe que tomara las decisiones finales, y aquello era algo que por los momentos, sería demasiado incapaz de hacer. Solo quedaba rogar que Rusia no se inmiscuyera en ninguna otra guerra o conflicto que implicara al comandante en jefe.

Los generales incluso hablaron en sus asambleas sobre la proposición de una ley que les permitiera actuar de forma independiente, según vieran conveniente, en caso de conflictos y catástrofes extremas, pues dejar eso en manos del nuevo Zar sería prácticamente un suicidio instantáneo.

-De ninguna manera. Esa proposición no debe salir de los cuarteles.

-¡General Yúsupov! ¿Y qué propone usted, sino?

-Propongo pensar en otra solución que no nos ponga en riesgo de ser tildados como traidores a la corona. ¿O es que acaso no han pensado en que esto podría terminar en nuestra dimisión obligatoria seguida de cárcel en Siberia?

A juzgar por el silencio de todos, era evidente que no se habían detenido a pensar en esa opción, que sonaba más que factible.

-¿Pero por qué es algo que debe aludir a la traición de forma automática?

-¿Puedes tener la seguridad de que los otros generales de las demás fuerzas no sacarán provecho de esa ley para tratar de hacerse con el poder? ¿Y qué si los revolucionarios logran infiltrarse en el ejército?

-¿Y qué si Rusia entra a la guerra el mes que viene? ¿Dejamos que el fantoche nos hunda por no saber qué hacer?

Los demás generales comenzaron a cuchichear, y los humores habían comenzado a caldearse. El marqués, a sabiendas de que no era algo que podría resolverse por los momentos, optó por poner fin al tema antes de que estallara una discusión.

-Ha sido suficiente por hoy. Por ahora, debemos centrarnos en los preparativos de seguridad de la coronación. El palacio envió un reporte a todos los regimientos de la guardia imperial donde informan que los Lumière (5) compraron las concesiones para cubrir la coronación (6), por lo que tendremos que asignar unos guardaespaldas para los camarógrafos, además de establecer los diferentes puntos estratégicos.

-Je, ¿quién diría que esos franceses estarían tan interesados en este evento?

-¿Y por qué no habrían de estarlo?

La franqueza con la que Félix hablaba resultaba cortante e intimidante. Nadie, a pesar de ser generales también, se atrevía a responderle. No por nada le apodaban como el Napoleón Bonaparte de Rusia.

* * *

Lenin estaba a punto de cumplir 2 meses de haber sido arrestado y claramente, no había hablado ni vendido a ninguno de sus camaradas. Resultó ser más fuerte de lo que habían pensado, pues las torturas de la policía eran más crueles de lo que la gente se atrevía a pensar o creer. Dentro de pocas semanas, Dimitri se reuniría con Ustinov gracias a un encuentro arreglado por Egenolf.

Sin duda alguna, aquello sería suficiente para disipar cualquier duda. Ustinov era un empresario que estaba en muy buenas gracias con los nobles. ¿Quién sería capaz de pensar que un hombre como él estaría confabulado con otros empresarios y aristócratas rusos en una revolución contra el Zar? Era una idea demasiado descabellada que nadie creería. A estas alturas, sería muy complicado que sospecharan de él y se lo llevaran a Siberia.

Además, estaba por retomar sus clases en el conservatorio de Moscú. Ciertamente, salir de su natal San Petersburgo lo había ayudado; más ahora que tenía otro asunto constante en su mente: Alraune. Se odiaba un poco así mismo, pues sentía que se estaba aprovechando de una niña que realmente no sabía lo que quería.

Por otra parte, dudaba de qué tan cierto fuera eso, pues la observaba todas las mañanas leyendo a distintos filósofos, historia universal y mitología. Incluso discutían sobre la teoría del "eterno retorno" (7) desde el punto de vista de Nietzsche en su obra de "Así habló Zaratustra" (8), y ella tenía un buen entendimiento de todo.

A su parecer, el cuerpo de Alraune tenía 13 años, pero su mente no. O eso le gustaba creer. Le gustaba justificar su atracción hacia ella o por lo menos, darle alguna explicación lógica. La caballeriza de la mansión se había vuelto el escondite secreto donde ambos se besaban y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro con la comodidad de no tener ojos ajenos husmeando.

-En pocos días volverás al conservatorio. Supongo que para entonces, podrás contarme sobre aquello que tanto te aqueja.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Alraune?

-¡Deja de tomarme por tonta, Dimitri! ¿crees que no sé que hay algo que te tiene angustiado? Siempre caminas temeroso por Moscú, como si buscaras a alguien con la mirada… como si buscaras pillar a alguien que te esté buscando a ti. ¡La paranoia no es algo que se pueda esconder! ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa o tendré que preguntárselo a mi padre?

-¡Suficiente, mujer! ¡Si no te lo he dicho, ha sido para protegerte! ¿O es que acaso crees que estaría dispuesto a involucrarte en algo que no sé cómo arreglar? ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿¡Acabar en Siberia conmigo!?

-¿Siberia? ¿Qué tendrías que hacer tú en un lugar como ese? ¿con qué clase de personas te juntas?

El pelinegro tomó a la jovencita por los hombros y la apoyó contra uno de los establos de la caballeriza. La miró directamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar una palabra. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin pestañear o dudar ni por un solo instante.

-Alraune, por amor a dios o lo que sea en lo que tú creas, concédeme este favor. No te involucres en cosas de las que no sabes si podrás manejar o salir. Entiendo tu curiosidad, que las ansias de saber a veces te enloquecen y te carcomen. Yo también soy así. Estás hecha de fuego, pero eso no significa que no puedas quemarte. ¿Me has entendido? Te quiero. Y por la misma razón de que te quiero, necesito que me dejes protegerte de la forma en que yo mejor lo considere.

Ella no respondió nada. Solo lo miró a los ojos, luego a los labios, y le sonrió. No era una sonrisa pícara, mas bien era tierna y gentil. Aún en silencio, acarició una de las mejillas de Dimitri y apartó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Optó por darle un beso en la mejilla y quitar las manos del pelinegro de sus hombros, pues aún estaba presa entre él y la pared. Entendiendo que ella quería salir de su agarre, la dejó ir. Salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"_**No entiendo cómo logra confundirme y cautivarme tanto a la vez. Nunca sé qué decir o cómo comportarme. Pensé que tal vez, yo tendría algo de ventaja llevando esta situación con ella… pero la verdad es que me tiene comiendo de su mano, y aún estando consciente de ello, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Soy como Ícaro volando hacia el sol. Me quemo y el fuego me envuelve, pero no quiero detenerme."**_

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el momento que Efrem tanto esperó. En pocas semanas iniciaría clases en el liceo, por lo que Ustinov lo envió a la lujosa pensión que tenía destinada para él en San Petersburgo. Una vez que dejó sus pertenencias en el lugar, el niño salió a caminar en las calles que tanto extrañaba y que tanto anheló ver de nuevo.

"_**He vuelto a mi amada ciudad. A pesar de que ha pasado algo de tiempo, jamás podre sentirme como un extranjero estando aquí. Recuerdo todas las calles, lugares y atajos. El aire que se respira aquí es diferente al de Moscú."**_

Mientras paseaba por la ciudad, le pareció ver a un jovencito un tanto familiar. Tenía el cabello negro, ondulado y abundante, y aunque estaba de espaldas, estaba seguro de no había visto otra cabellera como esa. _**"¿podría ser él?" **_Decidió acercarse y comprobarlo, pues de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar, el jovencito en cuestión se volteó, y Efrem pudo ver su cara. Era el mismísimo Mijaíl. Su semblante seguía siendo serio y algo aterrador, pero también se le apreciaba más sereno y tranquilo… con menos de esa furia interna que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. Siguió caminando hasta él, pues quería ver si por lo menos lo recordaba.

-¿Mijaíl?

El niño lo miró fijamente, tratando de recordar quién era y por qué lo buscaba, pero no tuvo suerte. La confusión no tardó en llegar a su rostro.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Gueórgui…

-¡Eres tú! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé…

-¿Qué estaba muerto? No soy tan fácil de matar.

Ambos niños empezaron a reír, pero Mijaíl retomó su semblante serio y volvió a cuestionar a su amigo.

-Ya, en serio, ¿dónde has estado?

-No puedo decírtelo… por lo menos, no aquí.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra, Antón había salido a buscar a Mijaíl, pues había tardado en regresar a su puesto. Cuando vio al niño con quien su protegido estaba hablando, se había quedado petrificado. _**"Gueórgui ¿qué está haciendo aquí en San Petersburgo?" **_se acercó a ambos jovencitos lentamente, buscando las palabras que quería decir; pero sus intentos habían sido en vano, pues el niño lo había visto, y lo había reconocido de inmediato.

-¿¡Antón!? ¿Sigues aquí en San Petersburgo? ¡No puede ser! – el niño corrió a abrazarlo inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo has estado hijo? Pensé que no volverías aquí después de aquello…

-Iré al liceo, Antón. Pero no puedo hablar en público. Si tú y Mijaíl tienen un rato libre en la tarde, pueden ir a mi pensión. Allí podremos hablar con más calma. ¿Tienes algún papel donde pueda dejarte mi dirección?

* * *

1\. Narodnaya Volya ('Voluntad del pueblo') fue una organización política revolucionaria del siglo XIX en el Imperio ruso que llevó a cabo asesinatos de funcionarios del gobierno en un intento de derrocar el sistema autocrático y detener las reformas gubernamentales de Alejandro II de Rusia. La organización se declaró un movimiento populista que sucedió a los narodniks.

Compuesto principalmente por jóvenes intelectuales socialistas revolucionarios que creen en la eficacia del terrorismo, Narodnaya Volya surgió en el otoño de 1879 de la división de una organización revolucionaria anterior llamada Zemlya i Volya ("Tierra y Libertad").

Basado en un aparato subterráneo de células locales, semi-independientes, coordinadas por un Comité Ejecutivo autoseleccionado, Narodnaya Volya continuó propugnando actos de violencia revolucionaria en un intento de provocar una revuelta masiva contra el zarismo, que culminó con el exitoso asesinato del zar Alexander II en marzo de 1881, el evento por el cual el grupo es mejor recordado.

2\. Un pogrom es un motín violento dirigido a la masacre o la persecución de un grupo étnico o religioso, particularmente uno dirigido a judíos. El término de lenguas eslavas entró originalmente en inglés para describir los ataques de los siglos XIX y XX contra los judíos en el Imperio ruso.

Ataques similares contra judíos en otros tiempos y lugares también se volvieron retrospectivamente conocidos como pogromos. La palabra ahora también se usa a veces para describir ataques purgativos sancionados públicamente contra grupos étnicos o religiosos no judíos. Las características de un pogrom varían ampliamente, dependiendo de los incidentes específicos, que a veces conducen o culminan en masacres.

3\. Los pogromos de Odessa de 1821 marcaron el comienzo de los pogromos del siglo XIX en la Rusia zarista. Hubo cuatro pogroms más en Odessa antes de fin de siglo. Tras el asesinato de Alejandro II en 1881 por Narodnaya Volya, el gobierno ruso culpó a los judíos; por lo que los eventos antijudíos se convirtieron en una ola de más de 200 pogromos que duraron por años.

4\. El Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje Artístico es una competencia anual de patinaje artístico autorizada por la Unión Internacional de Patinaje Artístico en la que los patinadores artísticos compiten por el título de Campeón Mundial. La primera competencia tuvo lugar el 9 de febrero de 1896, en San Petersburgo, Imperio ruso.

5\. Los hermanos Lumière estuvieron entre los primeros cineastas de la historia. Patentaron un cinematógrafo mejorado, que en contraste con el cinetoscopio "peepshow" de Thomas Edison permitió la visualización simultánea de múltiples partes.

Los Lumière realizaron su primera proyección privada de películas proyectadas en 1895. Esta primera proyección el 22 de marzo de 1895 tuvo lugar en París, en la "Sociedad para el Desarrollo de la Industria Nacional", frente a una audiencia de 200 personas.

Los Lumière, en su apuro por patentar la idea y evitar que imitadores o la competencia les robaran, comenzaron a hacer tours por diferentes ciudades. Entre esos tours y proyectos, decidieron comprar los derechos de concesión para filmar la coronación de Nicolás II.

6\. Francis Doublier, operador de la empresa y Charles Moisson, Ingeniero jefe de la planta Lumiére eran los encargados de filmar todo el evento. Llegaron al país unos días antes de la coronación y grabaron las primeras imágenes en movimiento en Rusia.

También se quedaron para grabar la presentación del zar a su pueblo, cuando un stand cedió, el pánico se produjo y miles fueron pisoteados hasta la muerte. Las cámaras de Doublier y Moisson grabaron fielmente la escena, pero las películas fueron confiscadas.

Si quieren ver uno de los videos tomados por ellos en Rusia, pueden buscarlo de esta forma en Google: "Tverskaya Street in Moscow, Russia (May 1896)" y les saldrá el video en blanco y negro.

7\. El eterno retorno es una concepción filosófica del tiempo postulada en forma escrita por primera vez en Occidente por el estoicismo, que planteaba una repetición del mundo en donde éste se extinguía para volver a crearse. Bajo esta concepción, el mundo era vuelto a su origen por medio de una conflagración donde todo ardía en fuego. Una vez quemado, se reconstruía para que los mismos actos ocurrieran una vez más en él.

En su obra _La gaya ciencia, _ Nietzsche plantea que no sólo son los acontecimientos los que se repiten, sino también los pensamientos, sentimientos e ideas, vez tras vez, en una repetición infinita e incansable.

_8\. Así habló Zaratustra. Un libro para todos y para nadie, _es un libro escrito entre 1883 y 1885 por Nietzsche, considerado su obra maestra.

El nombre del título está destinado a ser irónico y cínico, como el sarcasmo mórbido; y sugiere la atmósfera aprensiva que muestra el libro. Explica por qué Zarathustra se convirtió en un Profeta, durante una era en la que Dios está muerto (metáfora) para sofocar y detener el desorden y la confusión en el Medio Oriente.

A pesar de que Nietzsche es una buena persona; Es un libro muy peligroso, que solo debe ser leído por personas maduras y responsables. (esta es la razón por la cual Alemania y Rusia han intentado prohibir los libros escritos por Nietzsche).

* * *

Y así comienzo a darle forma a la trama que tanto he querido desarrollar. Estoy emocionada por escribir lo que viene. Siendo sincera, ya quiero escribir la parte de Julius y Leonid, Vera y Efrem, de Sergei y otros, pero poco a poco.

¡Gracias por los review y por darme ánimos! ¡Abrazotes!


	18. Elizabeta

**Moscú, marzo de 1896**

En pocos días sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alraune. Cumpliría 14 años, y eso significaba que los pretendientes no tardarían en llegar. Dimitri no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, no porque no pudiera pedir su mano; su posición de marqués tenía eso más que cubierto. Su inseguridad provenía de que llegara otro hombre que la cautivara de formas que él no podría.

Un hombre dedicado a la familia, a sus negocios y a su título nobiliario. Uno que pudiera darle la vida normal que ella merecía. A ciencia cierta, una cosa es tener la chispa de la adolescencia, y otra muy diferente la perspectiva realista que no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar.

Tendría que vivir una doble vida si al final permanecían juntos. ¿Realmente ella merecía algo como eso? Él estaba convencido de que no. Con muchas dudas en su mente, partió a su clase de violín en el conservatorio. El asunto de Alraune podía esperar a un poco más tarde.

Mientras el pelinegro estaba en su clase, la señora de la casa recibió a una visita muy peculiar. Un joven llamado Iván, hijo de un duque, que venía con enormes ramos de flores y otras extravagancias. Evidentemente, venía por su interés en la joven señorita.

-Buenas tardes, señora Elizabeta. He venido a ver a Alraune.

-Me he dado cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Tan ocupados como siempre, por eso están ausentes hoy. Le envían sus saludos.

-Tan educados como siempre. Ven, pasa adelante. Tomemos un Chai.

Elizabeta conocía muy bien a la familia de Iván, pues su madre y ella eran amigas cercanas. Ciertamente no podía negar que le agradaba la idea de que cortejara a su sobrina, a quien ya consideraba como a su propia hija. Los hombres de esa familia eran conocidos por su caballerosidad, buenos modales y su excelente posición en la nobleza.

**_"Un partidazo sin duda."_**

-Natasha, por favor avísale a Alraune que tiene visita esperándola en el jardín.

La señora de la casa guio al jovencito hasta el jardín. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de los arbustos de rosas, decididos a entablar algo de conversación mientras Alraune se alistaba.

-Entonces has venido a ver a mi sobrina.

-Espero que no sea motivo de molestia, ¿o sí?

-En lo absoluto. ¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho?

-17 años, recién cumplidos.

-Ya veo. Aunque debes saber que hoy mi hermano no se encuentra en el palacio.

-Pero entiendo que usted también tiene cierto peso importante en el asunto, y por ende debo ganarme su aprobación. He de confesarle que llevo algunos meses con el ojo puesto en Alraune, pero ha sido un tanto hábil en evadirme tanto como ha podido. Por eso decidí que tengo que demostrarle que realmente me la tomo en serio.

Elizabeta comenzó a reír de forma algo pícara. -Si hay alguien a quien debes convencer, es a ella. Tú ya tienes mi aprobación. Te he visto crecer de cerca por muchos años.

El joven devolvió una sonrisa sutil. -Entiendo. Es bueno saberlo.

Uno de los criados se acercó a dejar el chai en la mesa, y ambos dieron un sorbo a sus tazas de forma inmediata. Estaban manejando la situación de forma muy calmada... Pero la tensión podía sentirse en el aire.

Mientras tanto, Alraune se sentía desconcertada. ¿Quién había venido a verla? Según la criada, un joven muy apuesto. **_"Han venido a verme antes de mi cumpleaños... sabía que tal vez pasaría. ¿Qué haré? Yo quiero a Dimitri, pero a mi tía no parece agradarle la idea, y tampoco siento a papá del todo convencido. No quiero casarme con alguien más..."_**

Al cabo de un rato, enviaron a otra criada a su habitación a comprobar si todo estaba bien, pues había tardado más de la cuenta. La joven había pensado en bajar desarreglada y con mal aspecto, pero no quiso dejar mal parada a su tía. Era casi su madre, y no la humillaría de esa manera.

**_"Voy a tener que ser valiente y arreglármelas de alguna forma". _**

-Con permiso.

Iván y Elizabeta voltearon en dirección a aquella voz. Allí estaba ella, con su hermoso y largo cabello negro y su rostro tierno. **_"¿¡Iván!?"_**

-Buenos días, señorita Alraune. -el joven procedió a besar su mano. -Gracias por recibirme hoy.

-No... No es problema.

**_"De todos los hombres posibles ¿por qué tenía que ser Iván quien viniera? Está en buenas gracias con mi familia y son de excelente posición. Va a ser difícil que salga de esta... Oh Dimitri… las cosas comenzarán a complicarse."_**

Se sentía ansiosa por hablar de la situación con su "amante", pues para ella no sería correcto llamarle su novio: él no le había propuesto nada, y toda su "relación" estaba dándose a escondidas. Esa misma noche le propondría oficializar la relación. No podría ser de otra manera, o ella acabaría con otro hombre, seguramente lejos de su amada Moscú.

Pero, cuando Dimitri llegó de su clase en el conservatorio, ella no tuvo corazón para decirle ni una sola palabra al respecto. Se veía cansado y angustiado. ¿Y cómo no? Se estaba jugando la vida en algo que ella aún no entendía del todo, y que, al parecer, él tampoco sabía cómo explicarle. Este problema tendría que arreglarlo ella sola. Sería egoísta de su parte forzar su relación con Dimitri. Él la quería, estaba segura de eso… pero por los momentos tenía demasiado con lo que lidiar.

Este problema era mayormente suyo, y tendría que arreglarlo a como diera lugar. Actuó con completa normalidad (o tanto como pudo) para no dejar entrever la angustia que sentía. Esa noche se fue a su habitación un poco más temprano, pues no estaba segura de si podría mantener su entereza por tantas horas seguidas.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con esa misma angustia disfrazada de parsimonia y normalidad. La rutina seguía siendo exactamente la misma: Dimitri partía a clases en la mañana, y el resto del día Alraune leía, practicaba algo de piano y observaba las rosas que Iván había traído, regadas por toda la casa. Le había dicho a Dimitri que solo eran un "regalo anticipado" por su cumpleaños, pero no quiso decir de parte de quién.

Él por su parte, ya sabía que se trataba de un pretendiente. No era ningún estúpido y sabía que pasaría en algún momento; pero no le correspondía presionarla al respecto para obtener respuestas, mucho menos después de lo que Elizabeta le había dicho hace dos días atrás, mientras desayunaban sin Alraune.

_-Si sabes de dónde han salido todas estas flores ¿no?_

_-He de suponer que de un pretendiente. _

_-De la familia Menshikov, sí. Y estoy segura de que sabes muy bien a qué viene mi comentario. _

_El pelinegro bebió un sorbo de su té para disimular su enojo e incomodidad. Después de tragar, decidió adoptar la misma actitud desdeñosa de la señora de la casa. -No tengo idea de qué me está hablando, señora Elizabeta. Su sobrina y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y no tengo razón alguna para entorpecer las peticiones de sus excelentes pretendientes. De hecho, yo mismo me aseguraré de que las intenciones de todos y cada uno de los que vengan sean genuinas. Ahora, si no le molesta, tengo una clase que atender._

_-Muchas gracias por la comprensión, jovencito. Mi hermano no me cuenta nada, pero eso no significa que no me dé cuenta de las cosas. Suerte con tu clase._

**_"Por supuesto que alguien como Iván Menshikov vendría a pedir su mano. Alraune es una señorita muy popular entre las altas esferas, y más de una familia tendría los ojos puestos en ella; aunque ya alguien decidiera adelantarse y tomarles ventaja a todos. No puedo negar… que la quiero. La quiero solo para mí, pero no estoy en posición de interponerme. Ya elegí mi camino y lo seguiré así me lleve directo a mi tumba, pero no pienso arrastrarla a ella conmigo, por mucho que la desee."_**

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el día. Hoy sería la fiesta de cumpleaños y los preparativos habían comenzado desde temprano. El profesor Egenolf regresó de San Petersburgo cuanto antes, pues quería estar presente en el cumpleaños de su hija.

El palacio de su hermana estaba hecho un despelote: los criados corrían como locos por doquier, ornamentado todo con flores, velas, manteles y extravagantes adornos de cristal. La cocina estaba llena de tentempiés horneados, dulces, y bebidas de todo tipo. Toda la situación le parecía un tanto exagerada. Se suponía que era solo una agradable velada para celebrar un cumpleaños, pero esto parecía un banquete de bodas.

-Buenos días, ¿podrían decirme en dónde se encuentra mi hermana?

-¡Buenos días, señor Egenolf! La señora Elizabeta se encuentra en el estudio, en el tercer piso.

Ciertamente, estaba deseoso de hablar con su hermana sobre el espectáculo de opulencia que se llevaría a cabo.

Dimitri por su parte, decidió ir a clases unas horas más temprano de lo usual. Quería estar solo. Lo necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que muy pronto perdería a Alraune, y no había más nada que él pudiera hacer. Prefería dejarla ir con alguien que le brindara el verdadero valor que merecía. **_"No puedes amar a una mujer como ella a medias. Es todo o nada… y yo no puedo darle nada."_**

Pasó el día entero merodeando en Moscú, y llegó al palacio media hora antes de que la fiesta comenzara. No estaba de humor para encarar a nadie, por lo que llegar tarde sería la excusa perfecta. Estaría ocupado arreglándose.

Alraune ya estaba maquillada y vestida, y aunque su tía no dejaba de saltar de la emoción, ella seguía sintiendo la misma angustia de hace muchos días. Iba a pretender que estaba disfrutando la situación, pero internamente estaba deseando que el día terminara.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a eso de las 7 de la noche. Dimitri estaba en recepción, hablando con muchos conocidos y bebiendo un poco de licor. Iba a necesitarlo, sin duda alguna.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzaron a llegar las familias poderosas, y entre ellas los Menshikov. Iván estaba vestido para impresionar, y su cometido era evidente. Muchas de las señoritas suspiraron al verlo, y algunas otras comentaban sobre "lo afortunada que era la cumpleañera" y "si lo rechaza, no tendría problema alguno en que me corteje a mí".

**_"Estúpidas mujeres pretenciosas… lo único que les importa es un rostro guapo y un buen título nobiliario". _**

Después de varios tragos, bailes y conversas, era hora de que la cumpleañera apareciera. Eran casi las 9 de la noche, y cuando Alraune apareció en las escaleras del salón, robó suspiros de todos los invitados. Ella observó los rostros que estaban en el salón mientras bajaba los peldaños, hasta que lo encontró a él. Su corazón se aceleró cuando lo vio en su traje. Su cabello negro estaba perfectamente arreglado y estaba segura de que estaba usando ese perfume que la volvía loca. No le importó nadie más. Él ocupaba todo lo que sus ojos veían.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando al "objeto de sus deseos", que no se percató de quién había caminado hasta el final de la escalera, esperando a que ella llegara.

-Diría que se ve hermosa esta noche, señorita Alraune, pero esa palabra no hace justicia para su belleza.

La voz de Iván la sacó de su trance, y lo miró estupefacta mientras él besaba su mano. ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta la escalera?

-Gracias, Iván. - **_"Dimitri… se supone que tú debías recibirme. No… No te escondas."_**

Después de que la cumpleañera saludara a todos los invitados, el ambiente estaba predispuesto para comenzar con el vals. Ella caminó hasta el pelinegro, antes de que alguien le ofreciera un baile. El regalo de ser su primer baile de la noche era algo que no podría negarle.

Iván, quien se había encargado de espantar a cualquier otro pretendiente mediante no tan sutiles amenazas, no parecía muy contento al respecto, pero tendría que mantener su temple. Hacer una escena no le ayudaría en nada para ganar el favor de los Egenolf. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era observar como otro hombre le ponía las manos encima.

-¿Dónde has estado, Dimitri? Quise hablarte durante el día, pero los criados me dijeron que no estabas en el palacio.

-Perdona… la clase se extendió y luego caminé un rato por Moscú. Me encontré a Yuri, un viejo amigo de San Petersburgo al que no veía de hace un tiempo y cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado muchas horas.

-No te habría perdonado que llegaras tarde a mi fiesta.

-Nunca haría algo tan descortés.

Ella le sonrió y su pieza prosiguió en silencio. Las demás personas en el salón se percataron de la forma en que Alraune miraba a Dimitri, y ciertamente le dio un aspecto encantador a aquella pieza de vals. Parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas. Las otras señoritas comenzaron a suspirar ante aquella escena romántica. Iván comenzó a ponerse furioso, y tan pronto como pudo, se encargó de separarlos con el cortés pretexto de que había comenzado la otra pieza.

Dimitri agradeció el baile y se retiró discretamente a beber tanto licor como pudiera.

**_"La quiero. Realmente la quiero. No me importa si es un demonio disfrazado de ángel, la dejaría llevarme al infierno con ella. No quiero compartirla… ni dejar que se marche. Quiero sentir sus manos cálidas, su suave cabello… sus labios. ¿qué haré ahora? Es evidente que no puedo seguir conteniendo mis sentimientos de esta forma. Tendré que marcharme del palacio y alojarme en una pensión, porque temo que no podré seguir ahogando mis sentimientos y controlándome por mucho más tiempo."_**

-Tú y Dimitri Mikhailov parecen ser muy cercanos.

-Lo somos. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tengo entendido que vive en el palacio con tu tía Elizabeta y tú, ¿Cierto?

-Mientras estudia en Moscú, sí. ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

-¿Me estás tomando por idiota? No creas que no me percaté de cómo lo estabas mirando. Todas las mujeres suspiraban como estúpidas mientras bailaban, como si estuvieran viendo un cuento de hadas.

-¡Suéltame, Iván! Me estás apretando con demasiada fuerza. No quiero terminar esta pieza contigo. Detente.

-¿Detenerme? Escucha muy bien, señorita. Ya todos saben que tengo planeado pedir tu mano, ¡y no voy a permitir que me humilles bajo ningún concepto!

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a abofetearme delante de todos tus invitados? Adelante, hazlo.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos sin poder pronunciar ninguna otra palabra. Los ojos de Alraune se veían cristalizados y tenían un tono rojizo, dando a entender que estaba a punto de llorar. Iván decidió soltarla y besó su mano.

-Aprenderás a quererme, Alraune. De una forma u otra. Solo diré que lo pienses, por el bien de tu familia. - Dicho esto, la soltó por completo y caminó hacia el resto de los invitados, sin voltear a mirarla.

La joven apretó su estómago tanto como pudo para contener sus lágrimas y salió de la pista de baile. No le daría el gusto a nadie de verla angustiada o derrotada, mucho menos en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Buscó a Dimitri en todas partes. Miró todo el salón, la mesa y las esquinas, pero él no estaba. Se había ido a alguna parte, y ella también quería irse y buscarlo, pero no podía.

* * *

**_"Supongo que en unos días tendré que dejarla ir. Mañana mismo buscaré una pensión cerca del conservatorio para irme tan pronto la deje. Elegí este camino y debo honorar mis decisiones, de otro modo nunca seré tomado en serio ni visto como un hombre de convicción. Quiero ser un hombre de palabra. Quiero una vida más sencilla, sin tantos protocolos, hipocresía y diplomacia. Hay tantas personas talentosas en las calles. Tantas personas inteligentes e interesantes. Quiero interactuar con ellos. Quiero ser parte de ellos. Un hombre simple, sin pretensiones ni moral de superioridad." _**

El pelinegro dio otro sorbo a una de las botellas de vino que se había llevado de la cocina. Estaba solo en el establo, lejos de la bulla del palacio, la gente y de ella. Decidió que le diría al profesor Egenolf sobre su decisión, aun cuando él deseara otra cosa. Era cuestión de sentido común y de no ser egoísta.

Salió del establo y se acostó en la grama que estaba cerca de la fuente. Quería contemplar las estrellas y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Acababa de tomar la decisión que definiría el resto de su vida: elegir ser un luchador en lugar de la cómoda normalidad de un aristócrata. Se terminó la segunda botella de sopetón y cerró los ojos. Estaba borracho, pero sereno y feliz. ¿Qué más daba? Renunció a algunas cosas que en algún momento quiso, pero a cambio tendría la libertad que ningún aristócrata puede tener.

La libertad de pensamiento propio. De no tener que besar el piso o lamer las botas de alguien con un título superior. Ir a donde quisiera, con las personas que quisiera, independientemente si vestían con harapos o no. Una cabeza hueca no puede arreglarse con telas de seda, pero una mente brillante siempre deslumbrará.

**_"Sí… eso es lo que realmente quiero. Amo a Alraune, pero eso no significa que no podré conocer el amor en alguien más. Hay alguien para todo el mundo, en cualquier parte. Y si no hay alguien para mí, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo y seguir adelante."_**

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía como la helada brisa le acariciaba el rostro. Soltó una risa inocente, pero genuinamente feliz, y luego comenzó a quedarse dormido. Sabía que no estaba en su habitación, pero se sentía muy mareado e indispuesto como para irse de donde estaba. Una siesta en el jardín no le haría daño. Estaba en una zona privada del palacio, por lo que ningún invitado lo vería.

Despertó por unas caricias muy gentiles en sus pómulos y luego en su cabello, seguido de una voz que murmuraba su nombre. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue la mirada preocupada de Alraune.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Dimitri? Te busqué cuando la fiesta terminó, y pensé que estabas en tu habitación durmiendo. Vaya susto que me he dado cuando te vi tirado aquí en el suelo cerca del establo. ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-No lo sé… me llevé algunas botellas de vino de la cocina, no tengo idea de si me las terminé todas.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola en la fiesta? Dijiste que no harías algo como eso.

-Para no interponerme con tu futuro prometido.

Ella lo miró espantada, con los ojos tan abiertos como nunca. **_"¿¡Quién se lo ha dicho!? ¡No! No se supone que él debía saberlo. Seguro ha sido Elizabeta… ¡vaya traidora!"_**

-Escúchame Dimitri. No sé qué te haya dicho la tía Elizabeta, pero no voy a casarme con Iván. Ya te he dicho que te quiero a ti y lo he dicho en serio. No aceptaré a otro hombre como esposo.

-Alraune… no. Escúchame tú a mí. – el pelinegro se levantó de la grama y la tomó por los hombros, dándole a entender que lo que estaba por decir era realmente en serio y no las palabras de un miserable imbécil en plena resaca. -Debes casarte con Iván. Yo ya elegí mi camino, y no puedo darte lo que mereces. Estarías subyugada a una doble vida y a situaciones demasiado arriesgadas. Jamás arrastraría a una mujer a esto. Tu tía Elizabeta solo quiere lo mejor para ti, al igual que yo… y coincido en que debemos dejarnos de todo esto.

La respuesta a esas palabras fue una simple bofetada y unos ojos lagrimosos, pero llenos de enojo. Como un volcán haciendo erupción y llevándose todo a su paso.

-¿¡Por qué todos ustedes quieren decidir por mi lo que es mejor para mí!? ¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho alguno a elegir lo que YO quiera para mi futuro? ¡Me tratan como si fuera un objeto, pasando de un dueño a otro!

-¡Sabes que no lo estoy diciendo con ese sentido!

-¡Vete al infierno, Dimitri! Si realmente no sentías lo mismo por mí, pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio, en lugar de jugar conmigo de esta manera. ¡Pensar que sacarías provecho de mi desgracia para deshacerte de mí! ¡Eres un sin vergüenza! - sin esperar respuesta, se levantó de la grama y procedió a correr al palacio.

El pelinegro solo la miró estupefacto, aún sentado en el suelo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar pesadamente y bajar la mirada. **_"Nada de eso es cierto… pero tal vez, lo mejor es que las cosas se hayan dado de esta forma. Prefiero que me odie. Será más fácil alejarme de ella y que me olvide. La vida a veces es un tanto injusta, pero acepto las cosas como son y por lo que son. No estoy en posición de hacer algo más que esto."_**

Mientras tanto, Alraune corría por todo el palacio, buscando su habitación mientras lloraba de forma desconsolada. En el camino, chocó con algunos criados, pero no le importó. En ese momento, nada le importaba más que llegar a su alcoba y desahogar su enojo y su dolor.

Cuando Elizabeta se enteró del numerito de su sobrina, decidió sentarse en el recibidor del palacio. Ya tenía más o menos una idea de qué había pasado y porqué su sobrina estaba en ese estado. Unos minutos luego, el culpable estaba entrando a la mansión de forma discreta. Tenía la misma ropa de la fiesta, pero estaba lleno de tierra y grama, al igual que su desarreglado cabello.

-Entonces decidiste honrar tu promesa.

Dimitri volteó asustado, pues no estaba calculando que alguien lo estaría esperando en la entrada del palacio.

-Sí, Elizabeta. Soy un hombre de palabra, y tal y como he dicho: no tengo intención alguna de entorpecer el brillante futuro de Alraune, aún si ella termina odiándome por ello. Me gustaría que preparen un carruaje, si no es mucha molestia.

-¿Para qué?

El joven le lanzó una mirada enojada. Ella se asustó un poco, puesto que nunca la habían mirado de esa forma.

-Pregunta que para qué… ¿lo pregunta en serio, o es usted legítimamente estúpida?

-¡Insolente!

-¡Me voy por el bien de Alraune! ¿por qué más creería usted que me voy, si se puede saber?

-No puedo dejarte ir tan pronto. Mi hermano estará algunos días más aquí, antes de regresar a San Petersburgo para continuar las clases de Alexei. Dado que está haciendo el sacrifico de quedarse allá para ilustrar al pequeño señorito, me parece justo que permanezcas unos días más mientras él esté aquí en el palacio.

-De acuerdo, señora Elizabeta. Me quedaré por el profesor. Pero sepa una cosa, una vez que él regrese a San Petersburgo, no volveré a su palacio. Es una promesa que le hago. Ahora, si me disculpa, necesito ir a mi habitación.

-Dimitri.

-¿Sí? – el pelinegro se detuvo en seco en la escalera. Respondió, pero decidió no voltearse ni mirar por encima del hombro. Estaba demasiado enojado y confundido como para llevar más lejos la situación.

-No creas que hago esto porque tú no me agrades. Solo hago lo que creo más conveniente para mi sobrina, pues a fin de cuentas… soy la única madre que tiene. La perdió estando muy niña y juré que cuidaría de ella como mi propia hija. Lo siento, hijo. Sé que no eres mal hombre… Pero estoy más que enterada del camino que has elegido, y no deseo eso para ella. Espero que puedas entenderlo y no me odies tanto por ello.

-No te odio, Elizabeta. -después de escuchar esas palabras, decidió voltearse y verla a los ojos. -Yo la amo, y por esa misma razón, estamos en el mismo espectro de opinión y pensamientos. No soy lo que ella necesita. Deseo que sea feliz, y por eso mismo hago lo que hago. - No esperó ninguna otra respuesta y decidió ir a su habitación. Serían días largos e incómodos, y un baño caliente sería un buen inicio para lidiar con toda esa situación.

* * *

Habían pasado solo dos días. Dos días de tensión pura que Dimitri sintió más lentos que todas las semanas que había pasado en insomnio luego de que apresaran a Lenin. Hacía lo posible por evitar a Alraune tanto como podía, pero las miradas que ella le dirigía durante el desayuno o la cena eran algo imposibles de evitar.

Sus ojos no estaban cargados de odio. De hecho, él no estaba seguro de qué sentimientos estaba tratando de transmitirle con esas miradas. Por un momento, parecían ojos vacíos de absolutamente todo. Luego, parecían dos focos de furia; así como al rato podían ser dos faroles de tristeza pura.

Dimitri solo podía bajar la mirada, pues además de no saber qué hacer del todo, sabía que Elizabeta los miraba en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. **_"No puedo hacer más que esto, amor mío. Espero que algún día lo entiendas y me perdones. Tal vez en algún momento acabe muerto antes de tiempo, y sólo así entenderás por qué decido irme y dejarte atrás."_**

En los ratos que el profesor Egenolf estaba en el palacio, todos actuaban con tanta naturalidad y normalidad como podían. No habían discutido el asunto, pero había una especie de pacto silencioso entre todas las partes que se dio por entendimiento mutuo: el profesor tenía demasiados problemas con qué lidiar, como para sumarle otros más a la larga lista. Su hija, por su parte, era una mujer orgullosa. No le rogaría a su padre que la ayudara. Era más que capaz de arreglárselas por su cuenta, o al menos eso creía.

El día que Egenolf finalmente partió a San Petersburgo de nuevo, su pupilo puso marcha a sus planes. Sin avisar nada, dejó sus maletas hechas en su habitación y partió a las calles de Moscú a buscar su nuevo hogar.

Esa misma tarde, Iván fue de visita al palacio Egenolf. Alraune estaba en el jardín cuando él apareció de repente.

-Te ves tan hermosa como siempre.

Ella volteó de golpe, producto del susto y la impresión. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, y luego le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

-¿A qué has venido? Creo que deberías saber que es de mala educación presentarse en la casa de alguien sin anunciar que vendrías.

-¿Por qué me detestas tanto?

-Porque no quiero tener que casarme contigo. ¡Tú y Elizabeta están siendo demasiado crueles conmigo!

-Tu corazón anhela al marqués Mikhailov, pero hay algo que debes saber. Cuento con la aprobación de tu tía, y muy pronto contaré con la de tu padre también. Pensé que sería más importante ganarme la tuya, pero veo que no hay manera de hacerlo. No me dejas más opción que hacerte mi esposa por la fuerza.

-Por… ¿Por la fuerza? ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!?

Iván caminó en dirección de la joven y la tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Si no me sueltas gritaré por auxilio!

-Mejor cierra la boca. -él la miró a los ojos y lanzó una sonrisa pícara. -Será mejor que camines hasta el establo, porque tengo cosas que decir y estoy seguro de que no querrás que más nadie las escuche. A no ser que quieras que tus criados tengan información comprometedora, claro está.

A pesar de que no estaba del todo segura sobre de qué estaba hablando Iván, decidió obedecerlo e ir al establo con él. Pensado fríamente, no tenía opción alguna más que esa. El camino fue silencioso, y él no la soltaba del brazo. **_"Tengo miedo… ¿qué haré? Nadie nos ha visto y Dimitri no está… nadie va a protegerme de esta desgracia."_**

Cuando llegaron, Iván lanzó a Alraune fuertemente contra una de las paredes del establo y la acorraló. Comenzó a besarla violentamente para luego descender por su cuello. Sintió el sabor de las lágrimas que se deslizaban desde el rostro de la joven, y fue entonces cuando se detuvo y la miró.

-No tengas miedo, preciosa. Dejaré la mejor parte para nuestra noche de bodas. Ahora escúchame con atención. Estoy al tanto de algunos de los negocios turbios de Elizabeta. Negocios que podrían arruinarla… si tiene suerte quedaría en la calle, pero en el caso más probable, será enviada a Siberia.

-¿De qué negocios hablas? ¡Mientes! ¡Eres un demente y un patán! ¡déjame salir de aquí!

-Con que eso piensas… bien. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu tía sobre sus reuniones con el ejército alemán?

Ella lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Vete de mi casa! ¡No tienes ninguna información más que historias inventadas!

-Dejaré que le preguntes por tu cuenta. En unos días vendré a verte, y estoy seguro de que tu opinión habrá cambiado para entonces. No creo que sea necesario que te diga esto… pero si mencionas lo de hoy, quedarán en la ruina. Ahora deja de llorar y volvamos al jardín.

* * *

Era una noche fría en el palacio de los Egenolf. Muchas de las chimeneas estaban prendidas y las rondas de té caliente se repetían sin cesar entre los criados. Elizabeta se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando algo nuevo para leer. Había tenido días algo pesados y agotadores, y nada mejor que un té caliente frente a la chimenea junto a un buen libro.

Pasado un buen rato, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca. Supuso que era Dimitri o algún criado: esos golpes eran fuertes y secos, toscos como todo lo varonil. Por un segundo sintió algo de terror; parecían los puños despiadados de la policía zarista, como si anunciaran que su final había llegado.

-Pase adelante. – dijo con un tono de seguridad, pero con la mente algo dudosa. Era demasiado pronto para un nivel de paranoia como ese.

La puerta se abrió, y lo primero que Elizabeta vio fue un par de ojos furiosos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-¿Sucede algo, Alraune?

-Acomódate muy bien, Elizabeta. Hay algo que tendrás que explicarme, y no saldremos de la biblioteca hasta que lo hagas.

**_"Algo pasó. Jamás me había hablado de esta manera, ni me ha dirigido semejante mirada de furia."_**

-¿Se trata de Iván? ¿te ha hecho algo?

-¡NO! CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHÁME.

Sorprendida ante ese arrebato de furia nunca antes visto en su sobrina, decidió cerrar el libro y prestarle toda la atención posible. Evidentemente, algo muy serio había pasado.

-¿Trabajas para los alemanes?

Elizabeta, sumida en un ataque de pánico instantáneo, se petrificó. Su rostro se puso pálido y su mirada estaba perdida. Lo único que podía escuchar era un bullicioso pitido, como el de un samovar (1), ensordecedor y estridente. Entró en una especie de estado catatónico, y la habitación había quedado en un gélido silencio. Miró a su sobrina a los ojos, con los labios entreabiertos, pero aún sin poder emitir una sola palabra.

-¡Responde la maldita pregunta! ¿¡trabajas para ellos o no!?

-Alraune, por favor, escúchame…

-¡NO! No… no… - La joven abofeteó a su tía y partió en llanto; aquel que estuvo reprimiendo por días. -¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?

-¡Iván lo sabe! ¡y por tu culpa tendré que casarme con él, o nos arruinará a todos! Tendré que casarme con un psicópata que me usará a su antojo, para que tú y mi padre no acaben en Siberia… ¿¡acaso no lo entiendes!? – dicho esto, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada.

**_"¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡quién le dijo a los Menshikov!? Esto no es posible… tengo que solventar este desastre." _**Caminó hasta su sobrina y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

-Alraune. Por favor mírame. Te lo ruego.

La joven decidió hacerle caso, puesto que de otra forma, no obtendría ninguna de las explicaciones que había ido a buscar.

-Yo arreglaré esto. Necesito que me digas exactamente qué te ha dicho Iván.

-Nada demasiado específico… solo que sabe de tus reuniones con el ejército alemán. Como no me case con él, prácticamente juró destruirnos. ¿Qué hiciste, tía? Es claro que algo has hecho… los Menshikov van a usarme como amenaza en tu contra.

-No lo harán. No voy a permitirlo. Necesito unos días para resolver este asunto. Cuando lo haya hecho, prometo que te explicaré todo. Por favor, regresa a tu habitación y vete a dormir.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? ¡Tengo derecho a saber qué está sucediendo!

-Ahora no es el momento. Es una larga historia, y no tengo tiempo para explicarla a detalle. La prioridad ahora es arreglar este asunto y sacarte del medio. Ahora vete, te lo pido.

Alraune, aunque estaba enfada, prefirió irse. No tendría caso insistir. Su futuro y el bienestar de su familia estaban en riesgo y lo más importante por los momentos era resolver el problema en cuestión.

Cuando Elizabeta se quedó sola en la biblioteca, maldijo profundamente mientras rompía libros y los lanzaba a la chimenea. Era la única forma que encontró para drenar su furia sin ser demasiado ruidosa. No podía arriesgarse a que los criados la escucharan en pleno arrebato.

**_"¡Malditos Menshikov! Han planeado utilizar a Alraune como un vulgar títere para obligarme a hacer dios sabe qué… y he caído como tonta. ¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida!? Hay un espía en nuestras filas, y claramente el blanco soy yo. ¡Me las pagarán!"_**

* * *

Dimitri tenía todo listo para irse, pero la señora de la casa lo mandó a llamar a su despacho. Aparentemente, necesitaba hablar sobre "asuntos urgentes". Un poco temeroso sobre lo que fuera a decirle, abrió la puerta del despacho; y allí estaba ella.

-¿Necesita algo de mí?

-Sí. Por favor cierra la puerta y toma asiento.

**_"¿Qué habré hecho ahora? Últimamente parece que mi mera existencia es motivo de enojo para esta mujer."_**

-Escucha, Dimitri… Necesito que permanezcas unas semanas más en el palacio.

-¿¡Cómo dice!? No me malentienda, pero ya tenía todo dispuesto para marcharme hoy. De hecho, estaba por despedirme de Alraune…

-Lo sé. Pero surgió una emergencia con algunos asuntos que me conciernen y no podré estar cuidando de mi sobrina tan constantemente como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Perdóname por arruinar tus planes, pero te lo ruego. Por favor no te vayas de la mansión y cuida de ella por mí. Sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera realmente urgente.

Por un momento, el pelinegro estuvo tentado a decirle que no, pero sabía que no sería lo correcto. No solo le tenía un inmenso cariño al profesor Egenolf, tenía que reconocer que Elizabeta había hecho bastante al dejarlo quedarse en su palacio. Recibió cualquier cosa que necesitara, por lo que dejarla a su suerte sería desagradecido, desleal e inmaduro de su parte. Quería ser tomado en serio y como un hombre de palabra, y esta sería una forma de demostrar que lo era.

Además, a pesar de toda la situación, jamás sería capaz de dejar a Alraune desprotegida. Aún si ello llegase a costarle la vida.

-Está bien. Toma el tiempo que necesites para resolver tus asuntos. Yo cuidaré de Alraune mientras tanto.

-No sabes cuánto lo agradezco.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme, creo que debería ir a arreglar mis propios asuntos. Hasta luego, Elizabeta. - **_"¿Qué clase de asuntos la llevaron a algo tan desesperado como rogar mi ayuda? Aunque me gustaría preguntarle, no me ha dado pie a indagaciones. Prefiero no abusar de la confianza y limitarme a hacer lo que me ha pedido. Ella no se ha inmiscuido en mis asuntos, por lo que yo tampoco tengo derecho alguno a inmiscuirme en los suyos."_**

El joven pidió a los criados que devolvieran todas las maletas a su habitación, y partió en el carruaje para hablar con el dueño de la pensión donde iba a alojarse. Se disculparía y le explicaría que surgió una situación inesperada pero urgente. El señor Evgeny era conocido por su amabilidad y paciencia, por lo que seguramente no habría mucho problema.

Elizabeta por su parte, se sentó en el escritorio de su despacho, con una pluma y papeles en blanco frente a ella. Tendría que idear una forma de averiguar cuánto sabían los Menshikov sobre sus "asuntos confidenciales" sin arriesgar la seguridad de Alraune, la de su hermano e incluso la de Dimitri. De hecho, tendría que tener más cuidado que nunca: ella sabía que su hermano y su pupilo estaban involucrados en la silenciosa revolución que se estaba gestando lentamente. Si algo salía mal, los ejecutarían a todos de inmediato.

Era poco probable que supieran que ella estaba envuelta en todo el desastre de Dreyfus (2). El verdadero espía era Ferdinard (3) y ella era quien recibía toda la información para dársela al ejército alemán, a cambio de cuantiosos "favores" por parte de políticos y banqueros del Reich. ¿Quién sospecharía de una aristócrata rusa de buena posición? Parecía un plan perfecto… pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que en su soberbia, había tomado un paso errado y estaba en peligro inminente.

Pensó en acercarse un poco más a su "amiga" María, la madre de Iván. El problema estaba en el cómo iba a abordar el tema de forma discreta y sin causar más sospechas de las que seguramente ya tenían. Después de algunas horas de analizar, pensar y planear, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un laberinto que no conducía a ninguna salida. **_"La única opción que tengo es justamente la que no quería usar. Tendré que instruir a Alraune para que le saque información a ese rufián… pero primero, hay algo de lo que necesito cerciorarme._**_**"**_

Elizabeta resolvió que debía partir esa misma noche a San Petersburgo. Tenía que hablar con su hermano sobre lo que había sucedido, pues sin duda alguna era el único que sabría cómo ayudarla. Además, nadie mejor que él para llevar a cabo el plan que había trazado.

Llamó a su sobrina a su despacho para hacerle saber cómo debía actuar los próximos días. Dejó instrucciones claras: no salir del palacio sin Dimitri o algún guardia era la primera. Luego le dijo algo inesperado: "trata a Iván como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca". La lógica del asunto en cuestión era hacerle pensar que la amenaza fue "tomada en cuenta" para dejar que se confíe. A fin de cuentas, cuando crees que el enemigo está derrotado… es ahí cuando más te equivocas.

_"Confío en que sabrás cuándo es el mejor momento para preguntarle las cosas. Confúndelo sutilmente, pregunta… y observa. Siempre observa."_

Antes de salir por la puerta, dijo unas últimas palabras sin voltearse. "Alraune. No le digas a Dimitri nada sobre este asunto. Necesito la mayor discreción posible. Cuento contigo, hija." Y dicho esto, salió sin voltear y sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Los días subsecuentes fueron algo incómodos. Iván no había hecho acto de presencia todavía, pero la situación con Dimitri aún estaba tensa. Comían en la misma mesa, pero solo hubo silencio entre ambos. Silencio y miradas. Él la miraba con algo de temor, ella lo miraba con cierto enojo, pero con picardía también.

La rutina consistía en que cada uno cumplía su rutina, pero estando en cercanía. Eso implicaba comer juntos, beber té en el jardín, o simplemente que cada uno leyera en silencio en la biblioteca. La tensión aumentaba un poco con cada hora. Ambos miraban al otro mientras leía, o parecía estar poco consciente de sus alrededores. Eran miradas de anhelo y de deseo que no pasaban desapercibidas por ninguno. Solo fingían.

Una noche, Alraune decidió romper el silencio cuando estaban en la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Dima?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Hace pocos días dijiste que debíamos dejarnos de todo… y aquí estás, como si fueras mi sombra. Estás en todos lados, pero no me diriges una sola palabra. ¿Por qué no me evitas como lo hacías hace pocos días atrás?

El pelinegro cerró su libro y bebió un sorbo de su chai caliente. -¿Y porqué no me lo respondes tú? Dime, Alraune… ¿Por qué estamos solos en este palacio?

-No puedo decírtelo. Lo siento. – lo miró con algo de malicia y le sonrió -al igual que tú, tengo secretos guardados por tu propio bienestar.

-Comprendo. Elizabeta no desea que yo lo sepa. Está bien, es algo que debo respetar. Ahora que estamos rompiendo el silencio, debes saber que no puedo perderte de vista. No salgas del palacio mientras yo esté en clase. No es una orden… es más una petición que te hago. Estás bajo mi cuidado y yo soy responsable de tu integridad.

-Entiendo. Sólo te importa mi seguridad mientras mi tía no esté aquí. – ella sabía que no era cierto, pero estaba buscando provocarlo. Habían sido demasiados días sin dirigirse la palabra, y Alraune buscaba hacerlo reaccionar, así fuera con enojo.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¿¡Quieres saber qué hago aquí!? ¡Bien!. Estuve a punto de irme del palacio, hasta que tu tía Elizabeta me pidió que cuidara de ti. ¿Sabes por qué no me fui? No solo por la lealtad que siento por tu padre o hacia tu tía. Es porque jamás te dejaría desprotegida, aún si me costase la vida.

Ella simplemente procedió a besarlo, feliz de lo que había escuchado. Aún la quería.

-Yo también te amo, Dima.

* * *

1\. Samovar es un recipiente metálico en forma de cafetera alta, dotado de una chimenea interior con infiernillo, y sirve para hacer té. Con el paso de los siglos, el samovar se ha convertido en un icono de la cultura rusa del té. El samovar silba más suavemente pero más agudo.

2\. El caso Dreyfus fue un escándalo político que dividió a la Tercera República Francesa desde 1894 hasta su resolución en 1906. El escándalo comenzó en diciembre de 1894 cuando el capitán Alfred Dreyfus fue condenado por traición. Dreyfus era un oficial de artillería francés alsaciano de 35 años. Fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua por supuestamente comunicar secretos militares franceses a la embajada alemana en París, y fue encarcelado en la Isla del Diablo en la Guayana Francesa, donde pasó casi cinco años.

3\. En 1896, la evidencia salió a la luz, principalmente a través de una investigación instigada por Georges Picquart, jefe de contraespionaje, que identificó al verdadero culpable como un comandante del ejército francés llamado Ferdinand Walsin Esterhazy. Cuando oficiales militares de alto rango suprimieron la nueva evidencia, un tribunal militar absolvió por unanimidad a Ferdinard después de un juicio que duró solo dos días. El ejército presentó cargos adicionales contra Dreyfus, basados en documentos falsificados. Posteriormente, la carta abierta de Émile Zola "J'Accuse ...!", avivó un creciente movimiento de apoyo a Dreyfus, presionando al gobierno para que reabra el caso.

En 1899, Dreyfus fue devuelto a Francia para otro juicio. El intenso escándalo político y judicial que siguió, dividió a la sociedad francesa entre quienes apoyaron a Dreyfus y quienes lo condenaron. El nuevo juicio resultó en otra condena y una sentencia de 10 años, pero fue indultado y puesto en libertad. En 1906, Dreyfus fue exonerado y reincorporado como comandante en el ejército francés. Sirvió durante toda la Primera Guerra Mundial, terminando su servicio con el rango de teniente coronel. Murió en 1935.

* * *

**Tenía pensado publicar esto un poco después, pero gracias a un review, me he dado cuenta de que el capítulo que había posteado anteriormente no se entendía como yo quería, por lo que decidí borrarlo y publicar este primero para que se entiendan mejor los sucesos del próximo capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios! Nos seguimos leyendo :)**


	19. Emociones

**San Petersburgo, 1893.**

El pequeño Gueórgui regresaba a casa tomado de la mano de su madre. Era un día normal y corriente. Habían salido a pasear un poco mientras buscaban pan y leche, y fue entonces cuando lo vio: un niño, probablemente de su misma edad, sentado en una plaza. Su cabello era negro como la noche y abundante, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que estaba solo y lucía harapiento.

Su madre se percató de qué había llamado tanto la atención de su pequeño hijo, y sintió una puntada de dolor dentro de sí. Como madre, le dolería demasiado ver al pequeño Gueórgui en el mismo estado de ese niño callejero.

-Ven, cariño, vayamos a darle algo de comer.

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Gueórgui pudo verlo con más detalle. Los ojos de ese niño lo asustaron. Jamás había visto una mirada tan negra, furiosa y salvaje. **_"¿De esta forma luce el diablo? ¿como un niño solo e indefenso que luego arrancará tu alma con sus garras?"_**

-¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

-Mijaíl, señora. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-No, solo quería darte algo de pan.

-Trabajo por comida. No quiero el pan si me lo dará por dármelo.

-Pe…pero, no necesito nada. Sólo quiero darte pan.

-No lo quiero entonces, gracias.

Y así como así, se levantó del banquito donde estaba sentado y se fue sin voltear o mediar ninguna otra palabra.

-¿Quién se ha creído ese tonto? ¡No puedo creer que te hablara así, mamá!

-Vayamos a casa, hijo. Es solo un niñato orgulloso.

Ciertamente, Mijaíl era un niño orgulloso, independiente y solitario. Había quedado desamparado desde que tenía memoria y aprendió a valerse por sí mismo ante cualquier situación. Si fue capaz de sobrevivir los duros inviernos de Rusia, tan gélidos como el purgatorio, ¿por qué iba a necesitar de la lástima de otros para sobrevivir?

**_"Pan para hoy, hambre para mañana"_**. Él odiaba tener que vivir de esa forma. Prefería obtener trabajos concurrentes donde tendría pan seguro para varios días que vivir de la mera lástima y caridad hipócrita de la gente. Es cierto que a veces sentía envidia de los otros niños que sí tenían un hogar a donde ir, una familia y comida caliente, aún si no era mucha.

Pero esa no había sido su suerte y ya él lo había aceptado. Le gustaba que los otros niños lo vieran con miedo y duda, justo como Gueórgui lo había hecho hace unos minutos. O eras el lobo y vivías para contarlo, o era la oveja que moría presa de otros. Mijaíl era un lobo, y nadie sería capaz de intimidarlo.

Al día siguiente, Gueórgui fue a la misma plaza a buscar al desvergonzado que se había atrevido a despreciar el gesto de su madre; y allí estaba él. En el mismo banquito, con esa misma mirada furiosa y perdida. El niño respiró profundo, y con esa bocanada de valentía procedió a caminar hasta aquel infame banquito.

-¡Oye tú!

-Ah, el mismo mocoso de ayer. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¡Eres un maleducado! Mi madre solo quería darte pan ¡y tú la despreciaste como si fuera una basura!

-¿Despreciar? Solo dije que quiero comida a cambio de trabajo.

-Pero no tenemos ningún trabajo que ofrecerte. ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda y ya?

El pelinegro miró a Gueórgui con una expresión de sumo desprecio. Por su puesto, ¿cómo iba a aspirar que un niño como él lo entendiera? Ha sido una oveja protegida desde que nació. La única forma de entender la calle, era vivirla. El idioma y los modismos de la calle eran feroces, al igual que sus costumbres. No era algo hecho para los frágiles.

-Nunca lo entenderías. Lárgate a tu casa y déjame en paz, ovejita.

Mijaíl se retiró del banquito con la espalda erguida y sin voltear, de la misma forma que lo había hecho el día anterior. Solo que esta vez no contó que el niño "asustado" lo tomaría por el hombro para voltearlo y darle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas, slovoch' (1)!? ¡Te crees muy valiente pero siempre huyes por la derecha! ¿vas a llorar a escondidas o qué?

El niño asustado también tenía su pequeño foco de rabia interno al parecer. Sus ojos también tenían algo de fuego y de furia. **_"Interesante". _**Mijaíl no medió palabra. Su respuesta fue un puñetazo que dejó al niño aturdido y en el suelo.

-Si quieres pelear conmigo, asegúrate de que realmente sabes dar un buen puñetazo, ¡mudak! (2)

Lo que ninguno de esos niños imaginó es que, al poco tiempo, entablarían una amistad casi inquebrantable. Gueórgui estuvo ahí cuando Antón decidió adoptar a Mijaíl, y el pelinegro estuvo allí cuando supo que mataron al padre de su amigo.

El mismo día que lo supo, por boca de los camaradas de Antón, corrió hasta la casa de su amigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde: se habían ido. No pudo despedirse y nunca supo qué había sido de él ni de su madre Lena. Su "padre" tampoco parecía estar del todo seguro sobre qué había sido de ellos, o tal vez no querría decírselo. Tal vez, habría sido un golpe muy duro. Independientemente de todo, había sido una grata sorpresa volver a verlo, y de forma tan inesperada.

Ahora que se habían reencontrado algunos años después, Mijaíl se percató, con tan solo ver a quien fue su amigo, que aquel rostro no era el mismo. Estaba endurecido, y sus ojos expresaban odio, y una frialdad capaz de helarle el alma a cualquiera. Había sobrevivido, pero el Gueórgui que volvió del infierno era otro; y hoy tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo. Tanto él como Antón sabían que estaban a punto de lidiar con un desconocido, por lo que tendrían que manejarse con un poco de tacto y cuidado. No sabían qué le haría rabiar, o qué lo pondría triste.

Ninguno habló durante el trayecto. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Antón se sentía desconcertado con la situación.

**_"¿Qué estaba pensando Ustinov al mandar a este niño de regreso a San Petersburgo? ¡y al liceo, nada más y nada menos! Lo está metiendo directo en la boca del lobo. Querrán saber sus orígenes y el por qué un capitalista quiso tomarlo como su protegido sin más. Espero que tengan un plan bien tranzado. Podrían matarlo e incluso… podría poner a Mijaíl en riesgo."_**

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado a la puerta de aquella lujosa pensión. Los habitantes de la zona los miraban con un cierto dejo de desprecio, pues sus ropas evidenciaban que no pertenecían a dicha clase social. Mijaíl regresaba las miradas de odio, y las personas no tardaban en seguir caminando o mirar hacia otro lado. Nadie lograba mantener la mirada en esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que el anfitrión los recibiera.

-Que gusto que hayan venido. Por favor, pasen adelante.

Mijaíl se sintió un poco consternado por un momento. Hace apenas dos años, su amigo vestía con algo mejor que harapos, pero su aspecto humilde y pueblerino era como el de cualquier otro. Ahora, se alojaba en una buena zona de la ciudad, con ropas diferentes e incluso con un porte diferente. Se movía con enorme gracia, producto de muchas horas de entrenamiento seguramente. El lugar estaba pulcro, ordenado y exquisitamente decorado. Parecía el lugar de un aristócrata.

-Aún no me acostumbro a este nivel de opulencia. Aún extraño mi antigua casa. No había nada mejor que llegar y encontrar la comida de mi mamá y leña en la chimenea. Extraño la simpleza. Poder estar lleno de tierra después de una tarde de juegos… leer con mi padre, tomar té con mi madre. Cosas que parecían tan simples e insignificantes, y ahora daría todo el oro del mundo por tenerlas de vuelta. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer un castigo como ese?

Antón abrazó al joven cuya alma había dejado la niñez de forma prematura. El silencio invadió el lugar, y solo se escuchaban los sollozos ahogados de un pobre desgraciado y sin suerte.

-Perdonen… no es momento para mis sentimentalismos.

-Está bien, desahógate.

Sin decir una palabra más, el joven fue a la cocina a buscar el té y los refrigerios que tenía preparados para sus invitados.

-Lo primero que deben saber es que de ahora en más, mi nombre es Efrem. Nadie sabe de dónde vengo ni a qué he venido; aunque intuyo que ya ustedes deben estar informados al respecto.

-Yo no. -dijo Mijaíl de forma tajante. -Creí que estabas muerto. Nunca supe qué fue de ti. Podrías haberme enviado una carta para por lo menos saber que estabas vivo ¿no crees?

-¿Es que piensas que no lo hice porque no quería? ¡Claro que quería! Que no podía es otra cosa… Ustinov se ocupó muy bien de borrar todas mis huellas. Me han estado preparando para este momento.

-¿Podrías decirme qué ha pensado Ustinov al enviarte de regreso aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Venganza! Y la revolución. He venido a vengar a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi mismo.

Antón bebió un sorbo de té y miró a Efrem fijamente.

-Aún no estás listo para esto, muchacho.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡si llevo años alistándome!

-¡SOLO MÍRATE POR DIOS!

De nuevo, el silencio reinó en el lugar. Mijaíl se percató de las respiraciones agitadas de "Efrem", mientras que su padre lo seguía mirando fijamente, pero con una serenidad impropia de él.

-Debes aprender a manejarte con la cabeza en frío. Hacer las cosas con ese nivel de rabia solo hará que te maten a ti y a otros camaradas. Mírate, Gueórgui. ¿Cómo vas a disimular tu odio cuando te encuentres con un Yúsupov frente a frente? Bastará con mirarte a los ojos para que te auto delates. No estás listo para algo como esto. Además, la revolución no se trata únicamente de venganza. Si no crees o respetas los ideales por los que tu padre tanto luchó, tal vez sería más conveniente que te entrenes como asesino a sueldo y lleves a cabo tus planes personales, pero no ensucies el movimiento con tu egoísmo.

Aunque ese disparo de franqueza lo había hecho enfadar más, Efrem sabía que sí estaba equivocado. Sus ansias de volver a San Petersburgo lo habían cegado por completo de todos los otros objetivos y razones por las que estaba en su ciudad natal una vez más.

-Tienes razón. – dijo después de unos largos minutos de silencio. -No estoy del todo listo, y por esa mismo es que me enviaron aquí. Para aprender a manejarme. Estar aquí, con los tantos recuerdos y emociones que tengo me darán la fortaleza que necesito. Supongo que habrá sido una de las tantas razones de Ustinov para enviarme aquí, y solo: el desapego que forjará mi armadura. Gracias Antón, por decirme lo que necesitaba escuchar, y no lo que yo quería oír.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Para eso estoy.

* * *

La noche había llegado en Moscú, pero Dimitri aún no tenía sueño. Estaba deseoso de salir a caminar por la ciudad, solo y acompañado del frío. Tal vez no era la mejor idea, pero lo ayudaría a seguir calmando sus emociones internas. Hasta hace unas pocas semanas, estaba decidido a dejar a Alraune, cambiarse de residencia y desaparecer lentamente para dejarla ser genuinamente feliz con alguien más; pero la vida, siempre tan cambiante, le había vuelto a enseñar que el cauce de la historia puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. **Para cuando abras los ojos, el mundo podría haber cambiado.**

Aunque en un principio Dimitri no estaba del todo seguro sobre ceder a los encantos de esa misteriosa mujer, ahora no solo quería ceder… también quería consumirla. Ahora que su padre y su tía no estaban en el palacio, la picardía de ella había aumentado a niveles insospechados. Aún cuando Iván venía de visita de tanto en tanto.

Aparentemente, a su futura prometida parecía no importarle. De hecho, a veces Dimitri sentía que ella lucía desagradada e incluso asustada. Parecía tenerle miedo a Iván, pero siempre lo ocultaba y evitaba hablar al respecto. Algo no estaba encajando, pero no podría obligarla a decírselo. Lo más que podía hacer era estar ahí para ella. Pero, mientras tanto, ella solo guardaba el secreto mientras hacía al pelinegro sufrir en silencio.

Cuando estaban en la biblioteca leyendo, a veces la capturaba mirándolo. Ella le sonreía y se mordía un poco los labios antes de seguir leyendo su propio libro. A veces pasaba detrás de su asiento y le acariciaba un poco los hombros. Alraune le ponía los pelos de punta cuando hacía eso, y era apenas un ligero roce.

Evidentemente, no pudo seguir conteniendo sus impulsos por más que lo deseara. Comenzaron a besarse a escondidas y a toquetearse levemente cuando iban al establo a montar caballo. Todo a espaldas de las personas que los rodeaban.

Ella era un fuego en el que Dimitri estaba deseoso de arder. A medida que pasaban los días, los besos que compartían comenzaban a dejar de ser suficientes para él. Estaba deseoso, y era momento de reconocerlo. El problema estaba en que, temía mancillarla si en algún momento se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. No era su novia oficial, y mucho menos su prometida. No podría hacerle algo como eso al querido profesor Egenolf. Ella no era cualquier mujer, era su hija.

Sin saber qué hacer, salió de su habitación para deambular un rato por los jardines de la mansión. En su camino, pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Alraune, y sin titubearlo mucho, se devolvió.

_**"¿Estará despierta ella también?" **_Se sintió extraño ante el pensamiento de tocarle a la puerta a altas horas de la madrugada, pero la duda lo carcomía. Dio un profundo respiro, y procedió a tocar la puerta de forma suave.

-Pasa, Dimitri. Estoy despierta y la puerta está abierta.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido. Allí estaba ella, en un vestido de dormir color blanco y un poco transparentoso. La luz de las velas dejaba entrever su delicada silueta, causando que el joven tragara grueso mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. _**"Tal vez esto no haya sido la idea más inteligente que he tenido en un largo tiempo".**_

-¿Disfrutas la vista?

Él solo la miró en silencio. Observaba sus labios, su cuello, la forma en que su largo cabello negro caía por su espalda, y sus piernas. A sus ojos, parecía una diosa. O tal vez un ángel de la muerte que lo haría caminar gustoso a su condena. Ciertamente, no le importaba mucho.

-No puedo negar que sí. Ni puedo negar que me está costando contenerme, Alraune. Quiero que me hagas arder… y al mismo tiempo temo mancillarte.

-Yo ya te he dicho que te quiero solo a ti, Dimitri. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, procedió a sentarse junto a ella. Lo único que hizo fue mirar al suelo. Sabía que si se volteaba a mirarla, se comportaría como un salvaje. Alraune, notando los miedos y las dudas en los ojos de su acompañante, comenzó con gestos muy simples, como acariciarle el cabello, los hombros y las manos. Repentinamente, Dimitri la tomó por la nuca y le plantó un beso agresivo y pasional. Podía sentirse el desespero de todo lo que había estado ahogando; desde su desespero por ella, hasta sus miedos más profundos.

Ella no puso objeción alguna. Solo se dejó llevar mientras él tomaba las riendas de la situación. Poco a poco, comenzaron a desvestirse el uno al otro mientras se besaban y sonreían levemente. Parecía una escena perfecta, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase.

De un momento a otro, el pelinegro se detuvo y se quitó de encima.

-¿Dimitri?

-No creo que deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Será mejor que me vaya. Discúlpame por esto.

-¡No, espera! – Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló levemente.

Es cierto, tal vez no deberían hacer esto… pero Alraune estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo. Más allá de algún deseo carnal de un adolescente estúpido, sus razones iban mucho más allá de ello. Jamás podría amar a Iván, y si estaba obligada a casarse con un psicópata que la tendría amenazada, lo menos que la vida podía concederle sería que su primera vez fuera un recuerdo grato y especial. Algo que siempre pudiera recordar con una sonrisa.

No era únicamente por amor: esta sería su venganza contra Iván y un acto de rebeldía contra el mundo. Contra todas las personas que parecían querer manejar su destino al antojo, sin dejar que ella tomara las riendas de su propia vida. Además, apostaba a una última opción: tal vez Iván disolvería el matrimonio al darse cuenta de que su nueva esposa ya no era virgen. Ciertamente, sería una vergüenza para la casa Egenolf y para su tía Elizabeta, pero poco le importaba si eso le permitía forjar su futuro a su gusto.

-Por favor Dimitri… no te vayas.

-No quiero irme. Créeme que no, pero es lo correcto.

-¿No podrías siquiera concederme este deseo?

La miró a los ojos. No expresaban tristeza y mucho menos súplicas. Él sabía que si al final decidía irse, ella no rogaría ni lo obligaría a nada. Sus ojos descendieron hacia los labios de Alraune, luego a su cuello y continuó descendiendo la mirada hasta llegar al vientre. **_"No. Definitivamente no debería estar haciendo esto, pero realmente lo deseo y ella también. No estoy obligándola a hacer algo que no quiera, y ella tampoco me está obligando a mí. La amo, no puedo negarlo."_**

La respuesta a esa pregunta fue otro beso salvaje y apasionado. Era algo que ambos querían, y a estas alturas Dimitri ya había aceptado asumir todas las consecuencias que sus pasiones pudieran acarrearle. ¿Qué más da? Cuando ya has estado al borde de la muerte alguna vez, no son muchas las cosas que te harán dudar.

-No creo que haga falta que te lo diga, pero ten cuidado, Dimitri. Eres el único al que me he entregado, y creo que entiendes perfectamente qué te estoy pidiendo.

Él solo la miró a los ojos y procedió a besarla gentilmente mientras la acomodaba. Entendió lo que estaba pidiendo; lo justo y razonable. "No me hagas daño, trátame con delicadeza". Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras descendía lentamente, pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar a su abdomen. La acarició y la besó por un rato más. A pesar del desespero que sentía por tomarla, decidió usar un poco sus manos para cerciorarse de que no le haría daño al momento de intentar penetrarla. Para su sorpresa, Alraune estaba más que lista.

-No eres el único que ha estado deseándolo. Aunque he de decir, tienes el tacto que una esperaría de un violinista.

Ambos comenzaron a reír un poco, producto de ese comentario de humorismo.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Alraune? No habrá vuelta atrás. -ella lo tomó del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. No eran necesarias las palabras para responder a dicha pregunta.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con algunas lágrimas y pequeños quejidos de dolor que fueron transformándose en gemidos ahogados de placer, algunos rasguños en la espalda de Dimitri y más gestos de pasión.

* * *

En unos pocos días sería el cumpleaños de Leonid, y Sergei no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué hacer al respecto. Jamás había visto cómo los nobles celebraban el cumpleaños de un niño, y mucho menos el tipo de obsequios que entregaban. Sería un evento lleno de opulencia, eso era seguro. Pero no sabía nada más al respecto.

**_"¿Qué puedo regalarle que él no tenga? Creció rodeado de lujos y nunca le ha faltado nada. Además, no es que tenga mucho dinero… no podría costear un buen regalo. No sé qué hacer."_**

De pronto, pensó en que a él le gustaba mucho leer. Tal vez podría conseguirle un buen libro en alguna tienda de segunda mano del Bolshoy Gostiny Dvor (3). ¿Qué tipo de libro podría regalarle? Ya tenía cientos de tomos de distintas novelas, todas de diferentes autores y géneros. Tendría que escoger un libro que fuera realmente excepcional.

Pensó en Maquiavelo, pero temía darle un mensaje erróneo a su amigo. ¿Y si lo interpretaba de mala forma? Ese personaje en cuestión tenía una mala fama, producto de la falta de entendimiento y de la ignorancia colectiva de la mayoría de sus lectores (4). Sergei no veía a Leonid como una persona ignorante; de hecho, si alguien como él había entendido a Maquiavelo, era prácticamente imposible que su amigo no fuera capaz de entenderlo. Pero Sergei prefería ir por lo seguro.

Entonces, se le ocurrió un libro que seguramente le gustaría, El arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu (5). Seguramente ya lo habría leído, pero buscar una edición antigua y que tuviera su clásica presentación asiática no estaría nada mal. De hecho, sería netamente suyo, y no tendría que dejarlo en la biblioteca de la mansión junto a los otros libros. Sería un regalo perfecto y diferente, puesto que, era muy probable que los demás regalos fuesen obvios y repetidos: prendas de vestir costosas, joyas, o lo que fuera que los aristócratas se regalaran entre ellos.

Ahora que se había decidido por un regalo, buscó el dinero de su habitación y procedió a buscar al señor de la casa. Prefería pedirle permiso si iba a salir de la mansión usando uno de los carruajes de la casa Yúsupov.

Como era lo usual, Félix se encontraba en su despacho, con la puerta cerrada. Sergei respiró profundo y tocó la puerta muy delicadamente.

-Adelante.

Apenas entró a la habitación, se sintió un poco petrificado. Allí estaba Félix, con su uniforme militar y su mirada tan fría como un témpano de hielo. Sabía que no había nada que temer, pero siempre que se encontraba en presencia del padre de su amigo, sentía una espantosa ansiedad de decir o hacer algo que lo dejase mal parado, o que diera a entender que él era un estúpido. **_"Sí soy un estúpido, pero no quiero terminar de confirmarlo."_**

-¿Qué se te ofrece, hijo?

-Se…señor Félix, quería preguntarle… quería preguntarle si podría salir al Bolshoy Gostiny con uno de los carruajes del palacio.

-¿Y para qué necesitarías ir allá?

-Supe que el cumpleaños de Leonid será en pocos días, y me gustaría poder darle un regalo, señor.

Félix sonrió de forma complacida. Estaba convencido de que traer a Sergei a la mansión había sido una muy buena decisión. Su hijo tendría a un amigo con quien contar. Tanto Irina como él deseaban eso para Leonid.

-Puedes ir, pero lleva a Lyov contigo. Preferiría que no estés solo allá.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias, señor!

* * *

1\. Slovoch: Bastardo

2\. Mudak: Este es un término específico de género para hombres que básicamente significa "imbécil". Existe la teoría de que tiene raíces que se remontan aún más a una palabra sánscrita para "idiota".

3\. Bolshoy Gostiny Dvor. Este Gostiny Dvor no solo es el centro comercial más antiguo de la ciudad, sino también uno de los primeros centros comerciales del mundo. Extendiéndose en la intersección de Nevsky Prospekt y la calle Sadovaya durante más de un kilómetro, el complejo interior de más de 100 tiendas tardó veintiocho años en construirse. Las obras de construcción comenzaron en 1757 con un diseño elaborado por Bartolomeo Rastrelli, pero que posteriormente se descartó a favor de un diseño neoclásico menos costoso y más funcional presentado por Jean-Baptiste Vallin de la Mothe (1729-1800).

A lo largo del siglo siguiente, Gostiny Dvor se incrementó continuamente, lo que resultó en diez calles interiores y hasta 178 tiendas en el siglo XX.

4\. Nicolás Maquiavelo no era una mala persona.

En primer lugar, Maquiavelo fue producto de su tiempo. Cuando vivió, Italia era esencialmente un peón en un juego de ajedrez entre las potencias europeas más grandes que incluía España, Francia, Inglaterra, el Vaticano y algunos otros que establecieron líderes títeres que gobernaron estados italianos y provocaron la guerra allí. Tendría sentido para el hogar de Maquiavelo, entonces, tener un líder fuerte que pueda operar y gobernarlo adecuadamente sin sucumbir a las presiones de otros líderes. Incluso las naciones democráticas, como los EE. UU., Establecieron una ley marcial para aumentar el poder de sus líderes para que las leyes, regulaciones y otras cosas que se considerarían inconstitucionales puedan ocurrir para defender a la nación en tiempos de guerra. Y, por supuesto, toda la pregunta de si una república era buena o no prevalecía en ese momento y durante muchos años después, y la respuesta predominante a esta pregunta fue un gran "no". Muchas de las críticas que dieron a los gobiernos democráticos todavía existen hoy y vale la pena considerarlas para que una democracia funcione.

Originalmente, Maquiavelo en realidad abogó por un gobierno republicano en su libro más grande, escrito antes de 'El Príncipe', titulado 'Los discursos sobre la primera década de Livio". En él, da una sinopsis de las creencias de uno de los romanos más influyentes historiadores y cómo, y por qué, este historiador abogó por la relativamente nueva República romana de su época y, por lo tanto, la aplica para su propia nación. En su otro tratado, "El arte de la guerra", Maquiavelo también hace varias pistas hacia una república según su preferencia, siempre que tenga un ejército fuerte con soldados leales y no con mercenarios de otros países.

Maquiavelo probablemente escribió sobre el tipo de liderazgo que desearía y cómo debería actuar un líder SI, y solo SI, un gobierno republicano no era posible.

5\. El arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu.

El arte de la guerra es un libro escrito por el general y estratega militar Sun Tzu hace aproximadamente 2.500 años en la antigua China.

Es un tratado sobre práctica militar y estrategia de guerra que se fundamenta en principios de la doctrina taoísta.

El arte de la guerra, en este sentido, es un texto que nos ayuda a comprender mejor la naturaleza de los conflictos y a analizar y evaluar las mejores alternativas para su solución.

Algunas de las enseñanzas fundamentales del libro son que lo ideal es vencer sin luchar y que la guerra se basa en el engaño y la confusión del enemigo. Asimismo, se destaca la importancia de saber ajustarse a las condiciones, ser capaces de defender las ventajas, aprovechar las oportunidades y tener claridad de visión y un sólido liderazgo.

Es considerado uno de los mejores y más vigentes libros de estrategia militar de todos los tiempos. Sus advertencias han tenido influencia a lo largo de la historia sobre grandes estrategas de la guerra y la política de Oriente y Occidente, como Nicolás Maquiavelo, Napoleón Bonaparte o Mao Zedong.

* * *

**Espero que luego del capítulo anterior se entienda un poco mejor el por qué he hecho lo que hice con Alraune y Dimitri. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia. ¡Saludos, queridos lectores!**


End file.
